


From Utter Hell To Delicious Torment

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Minor Character Death, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are in high school together and they...hate each other.





	1. The Way Things Are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian kicked his locker twice because it was the only way to open it. He hated that he had a locker that gave him so much trouble. He looked around at a couple of kids who were looking at him like he was having some kind of emotional attack. He shook his head and started to take out some of the books he was going to need when the door was thrown shut.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked angry.

“Sorry, my bad,” Justin told him smiling widely.

“Fuck you, Taylor,” Brian yelled and once again started to open his locker.

Justin just laughed and opened his locker easily. He watched Brian for a couple of seconds before he smiled again. “So, I heard what happen to you out there. It’s a pity,” Justin said.

Brian closed his locker and stared at Justin. “If I find out that you had anything to do with that, I’m going to fucking kill you,” he threatened. “You’re a very sick person.”

“Yeah. I guess I could be called that, after all, it takes one to know one,” Justin said smiling sweetly.

“I’m going to get you,” Brian spat out.

“What’s going on?” Daphne asked getting between the two boys.

“Hey, guys,” Michael said. “Did you hear?”

“What?” Brian asked taking the paper that Michael was giving him.

“They approved the senior trip,” Daphne told them smiling. “We’re going to Europe.”

“No shit,” Justin said grabbing the paper away from Brian.

“Fuck, I was reading that,” Brian shouted.

“Oh,” Justin whispered and shrugged. “I don’t care.”

Brian glared at the blond.

“Great. I can’t wait to go,” Justin said.

“Are you going?” Michael asked Brian.

Brian shrugged.

“I don’t know if I want to go to a place where there are ailing things around,” Brian said looking at Justin.

“Yeah well, you make me sick, Brian,” Justin said. “Apparently, you have that effect on a lot of people.”

“Fuck you,” Brian hissed.

“Could you two stop fighting?” Michael asked.

“You’re going to get detention,” Daphne said. “Again.”

Justin rolled his eyes and shoved the paper towards Brian. “I’m going to go. It stinks here,” he said looking directly at Brian.

Brian grabbed Justin by the shoulder and turned him around. He pushed him into the lockers by the neck. Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and pushed him away. He then kicked one of Brian’s legs.

“You leave me the fuck alone,” Justin hissed. “I’m not going to take your abuse, Kinney! I’m not afraid of you.” He then moved away and walked down the hall.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked. “I can’t believe he kicked you.”

Brian closed his eyes and tried not to think of the pain cursing through him. Justin had hit him on his injured leg and the blond had known it too.

“Can you move?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Brian said dryly and he straightened. “I’m okay,” he assured them as he turned around and walked away from them.

“Brian,” Michael protested.

“I said I was okay,” Brian hissed never turning around to look at them.

“Why do we bother?” Michael asked.

“Because we’re all such good friends,” Daphne mocked.

“How is it that everyone gets along so well except for them and you know who?” Michael asked. “I mean Brian and Justin hated each other right from the start. No explanations at all.”

“Michael, stop over analyzing it already,” Daphne said. “Hayden just got to him first. If not, it would be Justin fighting Hayden and you know it.”

"But Brian never did anything to anyone else; he just had this thing with Hayden, then everyone else started taking sides,” Michael pointed out. "Justin wasn't a part of any of that. He was new around here. Do you think the guys might have done something to him?"

Daphne looked at him and shrugged. “It could have been the first day of school,” Daphne pointed out.

“Okay, so maybe he made Justin fall on the floor with his food tray in the middle of lunch and then just laughed,” Michael said. “But we don’t know what Justin might have done to him before.”

“Oh, I’m sure it was Justin’s fault,” Daphne said raising her voice.

“Let’s not fight,” Michael told her.

Daphne nodded and then grabbed Michael’s arm as they started walking to class. Without knowing it, both teens were thinking of what they could do to make Brian and his guys try to be civil to Hayden and his guys, but it was all wishful thinking.

***

Justin came into school and walked towards his locker. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found it burning. He looked around and saw Chris, George, Jonathan and Alex near it just laughing and looking at him. Justin smirked even though he was pissed and turned around to leave. He wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. When he reached math class some of his friends were already there. He went to the back of the room and sat down. Hayden, Tom, and Anna looked at each other before they went towards Justin to see what was wrong.

“Hey. What’s with you?” Tom asked.

“Chris and his guys burned my locker,” Justin said.

“You're joking,” Anna said and then the fire alarm started blaring. “I guess not.”

“Come on,” Hayden said.

Justin got up and Hayden put his arm around him.

“Those fucking bastards,” Adam said shaking his head.

“We’re going to get them back,” Hayden whispered to Justin.

Justin nodded. He would make sure Chris paid for what he did. He hated the other blond with all his might.

***

“It was great,” Alex said laughing.

Brian played with his food and then looked up at Chris.

“You should have told me you were going to do that,” Brian said.

“It was like a present, Brian,” Chris told him laughing. “For what he did to you.”

Brian nodded.

“It’s not like your things were damaged,” George said.

“Are you going to eat that?” Alex asked.

“Fuck off,” Brian told Alex.

Chris laughed.

“We should throw a party. My parents aren’t going to be home for the entire week,” Chris said.

Brian nodded.

“Good idea,” Alex said smirking. “How can I help?”

Brian, Alex and Chris looked at each other smirking. Like always, they would make George and Jonathan buy all the alcohol and food they needed.

***

Anna smiled and entered the little room that they had discovered three years ago. William was behind her with more supplies.

“Hey, you disappeared,” Hayden said looking at his girlfriend.

“Where were you?” Tom asked.

“We had to do something,” Anna said and smiled, showing the boys that she had brought more balloons and paint before she kissed Hayden.

“So after school we get them all,” Tom said smirking.

Anna nodded.

“Where are Adam and Shawn?” Hayden asked.

“Shawn didn’t come to school today. I think he's sick,” Tom said and looked at Hayden. “Right?”

Hayden shrugged not knowing and not really caring. Tom just rolled his eyes.

“And Adam is probably going after some chick,” William said smirking.

Hayden nodded and looked at Justin who was frowning.

“Are you okay?” Hayden asked

“Yeah,” Justin told him. “I’m just so fucking pissed. I had some good drawings in there.”

“I’m sorry,” William said. “You'll be able to do them again. You're a great artist, Jus.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry about them. They’re just assholes,” William said.

“If we get to fight, Kinney is mine,” Hayden told them.

“And I’ll take Chris,” Justin said hissing. “I fucking hate him.”

“We’re so going to fight,” Tom said to William in a low voice. “We always fight.”

William smirked and nodded.

“I know how you feel,” Hayden assured Justin, since he felt the same way about Brian, even more so.

Anna came behind Hayden and hugged him. She kissed him on the neck and Hayden turn around and smiled at her. William watched his sister and her boyfriend and knew something was up. For as long as he had known Hayden and Brian, he could tell that something had happened. Something that no one was talking about; he was sure it was something more that being with a different crowd and Anna knew what it was.

“Okay, we’re ready,” Tom informed them.

“We’ll leave this hiding here and come back for it later,” Anna told them.

“I’ll come for it. Study hall is my last period,” William said.

“I’ll help you,” Tom told him.

They nodded in agreement. Justin was the last one to come out of the room. He closed the door and walked with them up to the first floor of the school. He was going to get his revenge.

***

Brian was walking next to Alex explaining to him what they were going to do for the party they were going to have that night. Chris and George were behind them. They were almost out of the school when out of nowhere, Alex was hit with a balloon and he was le ft soaking with green paint.

“What the fuck?” Alex yelled.

“Take that, bitch,” Justin said laughing and threw the other balloon he had in his hand at Chris.

“You fucking maniac,” Chris shouted when he was hit on the neck and chin.

“Get him!” Chris shouted.

Brian and George started running after Justin. Justin smiled and ran towards the stairs. When the four kids got there, they were hit with balloon after balloon. Once the balloons were over, Chris managed to run up to Justin and tackle him to the floor.

“I’m going to kill you,” Chris hissed and punched him.

Justin ground his teeth together when he felt the pain. He punched Chris back and they started rolling around.

“Go,” Hayden said to Anna.

She nodded and went up the stairs and away from them. William started fighting with George and Tom was fighting with Alex.

“You fucking bastard!” Hayden screamed as he lunged for Brian.

George started choking William, but the red head kicked George in the balls.

“You fucking shit!” George screamed.

William smiled and got away from him to help Tom who was being punched by Alex.

“Mr. Bloom is coming,” Anna told them as she ran down the stairs and past them.

Everyone stopped fighting and ran after her to get out of the school. The only ones that didn’t leave right away were Chris, Justin, Hayden and Brian.

“Let’s go, Brian,” Chris hissed.

“Move,” Brian told him as he struggled with Hayden.

Chris ran when he heard the steps getting louder. Justin was trying to pull Hayden away from Brian who was fighting with Hayden. They looked like animals in the wild jungle.

“Stop it,” Justin hissed as he pushed Brian away from Hayden and got on top of the brunet to punch him.

Brian was caught unprepared.

“Let’s go,” Hayden said as he got up.

Brian grabbed Hayden’s leg and pulled him back.

“I’m not going down alone,” Brian hissed.

Justin pinned Brian’s arms up and away from Hayden.

“Go,” Justin told Hayden.

Hayden looked at Justin before he ran away.

“What’s going on here?” Mr. Bloom asked. “Who was that running?”

“No one,” Justin said getting up.

Brian licked his lips and tasted blood. He got up and stared at the blond with fury.

“What is this mess?” The teacher asked looking how the hall was full of paint.

Neither boy answered.

“Fine then. Follow me,” Mr. Bloom said.

Mr. Bloom walked with his two students behind him. He looked back at the prints they were leaving over the school’s hallway and frowned. They were going to have to clean that too.

“What are you going to do?” Justin asked when Mr. Bloom told them to stop.

“You’re going to clean up the mess you made,” The teacher told them.

“Fuck,” Brian said.

“And for that, stay an hour after school for a week,” Mr. Bloom said as he looked at Brian. “Both of you.”

Justin opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and just nodded.

“The cleaning supplies are right in here. You can start now. I’ll be on my office,” Mr. Bloom said before he turned around and walked towards his office.

“This is your entire fucking fault,” Justin hissed.

“Right, if I remember correctly, it was you throwing a paint balloon at Alex,” Brian told him. “I’m pretty sure that’s how it all started.”

“And you guys burned my locker,” Justin told him as he opened the closet.

“I didn’t do shit. Your locker was next to mine and got burned too,” Brian told him.

Justin thought for a while before he turned around and glared at Brian. “You were taking all off your stuff from it yesterday,” Justin accused.

Brian smirked. He had taken his stuff out because Chris had told him to. “Yeah, I did. I assure you, it was nothing but a coincidence,” he told him. “Can we get this over with? Give me a mop or something.”

Justin turned around again and walked into the closet. He took out everything he would need to clean up the mess he had started. “You can get it yourself,” Justin hissed as he went by Brian.

Brian glared at Justin’s retreating form before he moved to the janitor’s closet. He looked at the blond and rolled his eyes wishing he had never met Justin in his life.

***

Justin looked at the time and frowned. He was going to die soon. He looked at the brunet a couple of chairs away from him and glared at the man. He couldn’t believe that once again they were back in detention. He was starting to think that the teachers just punished them out of habit.

“Gentleman, you can go now,” The teacher told them.

Justin got up quickly and practically flew out of there. When he got out of the school, he took out his keys and walked to his car. He was opening the door when it was slammed shut again.

“You’re an asshole,” Brian spat out.

Justin glared at him.

“Fuck off,” Justin told him.

Brian pushed him against the car and smirked.

“Not so tough when your friends aren’t around,” Brian spat out.

“Yes, we all know you shake when Hayden is near,” Justin said.

Brian frowned. “Fuck you,” Brian told him. “Because of him, we got detention. It’s all because of him.”

Brian stared at him and Justin looked up to stare at the brunet. Without knowing it they were both reliving some things that happened two years ago.

_Justin was walking down the hall looking at every room and frowning when bumped into someone and came to a stop. He looked up and smiled shyly._

_“I’m sorry,” Justin said._

_“It’s okay. You’re new here, aren’t you?” the other boy asked._

_Justin nodded, smiling at the brunet._

_“I saw you in my math class. My name is Brian,” Brian told him smiling._

_“I’m Justin,” Justin told him._

_“What are you looking for?” Brian asked him getting closer to the blond._

_“Science room,” Justin whispered._

_Brian stared at him for a long time. Justin just kept staring back with a little smile._

_“Uh, I’ll take you. Come on,” Brian told him._

_Justin smiled happily and walked next to Brian._

Brian swallowed and looked away; hating the day he met Justin and the things he did. He thought things could have been so different. Justin frowned and looked at the floor knowing that things could have been different if he had never met Hayden.

_Brian watched as Hayden and Justin walked into the cafeteria. He frowned, not liking it one bit._

_“Justin,” Brian called._

_“What?” Justin asked holding his tray._

_“Come sit with us,” Brian told him._

_“I don’t think so, Kinney,” Hayden told him. “Come on, Justin. You don’t want to sit with trash like that.”_

_Brian glared at Hayden._

_“You’re pathetic,” Brian told Hayden._

_Hayden shook his head and kept on walking. Justin bit his lower lip and shrugged as he started to turn around. He stopped and decided he wanted to sit with Brian but next thing he knew he felt something blocking his feet before he landed on the floor. When he turned around everyone was laughing at him. Justin looked at Brian who was smirking and then at Alex who sat back on the table. He had been tripped by one of them. Justin glared at Brian and Brian just smirked back._

_“Go to your pathetic little friend then,” Brian hissed._

_Justin got up and walked out of the cafeteria hating Brian for what he had done._

Brian pulled away from Justin.

“We make our own choices,” Justin muttered.

Brian didn’t say anything. He just stared at the blond for a few seconds before he left.

“Hey, did he do something to you?” Adam asked.

Justin looked at his friend and shook his head.

“Can you give me a ride?” Adam asked.

“What are you doing here so late?” Justin asked.

Adam smirked.

“Paula needed help with something,” Adam told him.

Justin smirked and nodded.

"Where is your car?" Justin asked him.

"Shawn was going to give me a ride but he never came to school,” Adam explained.

They got in his car and Justin drove him home. On his way back, he couldn’t help but think of Brian, wishing he had made different choices.


	2. Stuck Together For Good

Brian was looking at the magazines that the school had given the students. It was so they could see what they were going to be doing once they were in Europe. He was on his stomach on Michael’s bed and was getting more bored with every minute that passed.

“What are you going to take?” Michael asked from his closet.

“I don’t know,” Brian told him.

Michael walked out with a black silk shirt.

“When are you going to wear that?” Brian asked smirking.

“Emmett, Alex and James have been there before. We’re going to sneak out and go to the clubs,” Michael said.

Brian shook his head and didn’t say anything else.

“Do you have everything you’re going to take?” Michael asked.

“God,” Brian said. “We still have time.”

“Aren’t you excited?” Michael asked.

Brian shrugged.

“Are you hungry?” Michael asked. “I can ask Lola to cook us something.”

Brian shook his head.

“Do you want to go to the pool then?” Michael asked.

Brian shook his head.

“Brian, what’s wrong with you?” Michael asked.

“I’m just bored,” Brian told him.

There was a knock on the door and Debbie came in.

“Hey, hon,” Debbie said kissing Michael. “How are you, Brian?”

“Good,” Brian said.

“I’m going to go,” Debbie said. “You take care and be a good boy.”

Michael nodded.

“Lola and John are here in case you need anything,” Debbie told him. “Do you need money?”

“I have money, Mom,” Michael told her.

“Okay, then,” Debbie said kissing him again. “Be careful, don’t get in trouble.”

Michael nodded yet again.

“Bye,” Debbie said as she exited the room.

“What do you want to do then?” Michael asked Brian.

There was another knock but this time the door didn’t open.

“Come in,” Michael told whoever was outside.

“Michael,” Lola said. “Your friend Justin is here.”

“Let him in,” Michael said.

Lola nodded and left. Brian groaned and got out of the bed.

“I think I'd better go,” Brian told him.

“Brian,” Michael whined. “Just try to be civil.”

Brian arched a brow and then he shook his head.

“Are you serious?” Brian asked.

Michael nodded.

“You both are my friends,” Michael pointed out.

“I could try, but I don’t want to,” Brian told him.

“Brian,” Michael whined.

Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He thought about it for a second and ended up having the same answer. “Justin and I just don’t get along. All I want to do is rip his head off,” Brian told him.

“Likewise,” Justin said as he entered the room.

Brian glared at Justin before he just moved away. “Bye, Mikey,” he called as he left.

Michael waved at his friend. Justin and Michael looked at each other.

“Why can the two of you get along?” Michael asked. “And what did you do to Brian before the game?”

Justin smirked.

“Justin,” Michael said very slowly.

“I put ants on his shorts,” Justin said smiling.

“Jesus fuck!” Michael said raising his voice. “That’s…horrible.”

Justin shrugged. “They started it,” the blond explained as he sat on the bed.

“Is it ever going to stop?” Michael asked walking to his closet.

Justin frowned not sure that it would. When he met Brian he thought the boy was hot and he wanted to be with him. In the cafeteria he had changed his mind and was going to sit with Brian but then Brian made him fall and everyone laughed at him. He wasn’t ever going to forget that and the other million things the brunet had done to him so far.

“No,” Justin said.

Michael shook his head. He thought it was a lost cause.

“So, do you have everything you’re going to take?” Michael asked.

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“We still have time,” Justin told him picking up the magazine that Brian had been looking at.

Michael stared at him and wondered how Justin and Brian could be so much alike and hate each other so much. He shook his head and kept on packing while he talked to Justin.

***

Justin was walking to his locker when he saw a group of student gathering around something. He walked faster and found that Hayden was in the floor getting kicked by Brian and Anna was being held back by George. Justin could see that George was hurting her by grabbing her too tightly. He walked up to George and pushed him away.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked Anna and she nodded.

Brian glared at Hayden and kicked him while he was down.

“Stop,” Anna yelled.

Justin moved towards them, but Alex got between them smirking.

“Get the fuck away,” Justin hissed.

“Make me,” Alex told him and Justin pushed him.

Brian kicked Hayden once more before he was stopped.

“You fucking shit,” Justin shouted as he jumped onto Brian’s back.

“Are you okay?” Anna asked as she kneeled in front of her boyfriend.

Hayden held his stomach and Anna helped him get up. Brian managed to get Justin off his back and pushed him to the floor. Brian was about to kick Justin too, but the blond grabbed his leg and bit him.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed and Justin got up and hit him hard.

Brian’s hand flew to his nose and Justin ran towards him and tackled him to the floor. Justin straddle Brian’s chest and punched him again. Brian turned them around and grabbed Justin by the neck.

“Leave him alone,” Anna screamed.

Hayden walked up to them but George and Alex stopped him and pushed him back. Hayden landed on his butt and Anna stood in front of him glaring at them.

“Stay away from him,” Anna hissed.

Alex and George just smirked. Alex took a step forward only to be hit by Shawn who came running towards them.

“You fuck!” George hissed but didn’t move.

Shawn arched a brow and went after him.

***

Mr. Bloom ran towards the hall when he heard the yelling.

“Fight, fight, fight!!” The students were yelling.

Mr. Bloom took a deep breath and walked towards Brian and Justin who were fighting each other. He grabbed Justin by the waist and pulled him off of Brian. Each boy had hit the other pretty good. There were going to be bruises that were going to last them for a while to remind one of the other.

“Let’s go,” Alex whispered to George who was sitting on the floor holding his broken nose.

Anna was holding Shawn back. Shawn was about to get in the middle of Justin and Brian’s fight but the teacher got there first. The students started to move away slowly. Shawn looked at them and wondered what was going to happen to Justin.

“That’s enough!” Mr. Bloom yelled when Justin tried to take another swing at Brian.

Brian got up and smirked. Hayden glared at him. He was going to make the brunet pay.

“Let’s go,” Anna said to Hayden.

Anna, Hayden and Shawn left the place even thought the two boys wanted to stay, worried for what was going to happen to Justin.

“So, I guess is detention for us poor souls since there isn’t a mess to clean this time,” Brian said smirking.

“You think you’re so funny, Mr. Kinney,” Mr. Bloom said. “Follow me. Both of you.”

Brian and Justin glared at each other but followed the teacher. Brian was completely stiff when they reached the Principal’s office. He knew that once his father found out he was misbehaving, he would beat Brian up to teach him a lesson. Justin wasn’t even worried about the whole thing. His parents were not even on the same continent as he was. And even if Justin somehow managed to bring the whole school down, they wouldn’t come.

“Mr. Bloom,” the Principal said once the three of them were inside his office.

“Mr. Kern,” the teacher said. “I think it’s time to take some kind of action when it involves this two. They have been misbehaving the entire week and getting nothing but detention all year and…forever. Only this time they’re really hurting each other. I guess they grew out the pranks and decided punching was better.”

“Mmmph,” Mr. Kern grunted as he heard what was going on. “Have a seat.”

Brian and Justin sat down and after the Principal thanked Mr. Bloom, the teacher left.

“So, what’s going on?” Mr. Kern asked.

“Nothing,” Justin said.

“I wouldn’t call it nothing,” Mr. Kern asked. “Mr. Kinney?”

Brian shrugged.

“You do know I’m going to have to call your parents,” Mr. Kern said.

Brian swallowed and gripped the armrest.

“Oh, can you ask them how they’re doing? Maybe pass me the call just to let them know I’m alive,” Justin mocked.

Mr. Kern raised a brow and considered the situation.

“What about you, Mr. Kinney, are your parents at home?” The principal asked.

Brian looked at him and nodded slowly. Mr. Kern looked from one kid to the other and somehow knew that calling the parents wasn’t going to be the best solution. On one hand, he had a kid who practically didn’t have parents and another that looked too scared at the mention of them. He had seen it all before.

“I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I’m going to punish you myself,” The principal said.

“As long as is not anything kinky, I’ll do anything,” Brian mocked.

“Don’t worry, it only seems kinky the first time,” Justin told him smirking.

Brian and Justin smiled at each other before they frowned and started glaring again. Mr. Kern heaven ward and shook his head.

“Okay, then. You’re going to get two hours detention from now on,” Mr. Kern said getting up and walking behind them. “Each day for the reminder of the year.”

“What?” Justin asked.

Brian was fisting his tie with one hand and the armrest with the other.

“Not only that,” Mr. Kern said pacing back and forth. “You two aren’t going to the senior trip.”

“You can’t do that,” Justin protested as he turned to look at the principal.

The principal stopped moving and looked at Justin with a smile.

“I can,” Principal Kern said to Justin. “Also, unlike the rest of the seniors that aren’t going to the trip, you two are going to keep coming to school while everyone else is in Europe for those two months.”

Justin opened his eyes wide in shock. Brian was fuming.

“And if you’re caught fighting again, half an hour will be added to your detention,” The principal said.

“Holy shit,” Brian murmured to himself.

“Each time you fight,” Mr. Kern said slowly and harshly to make them understand.

Justin was grinding his teeth.

“If you’re absent from class or detention an hour will be added,” Mr. Kern said as he leaned on the door. “Are we clear gentleman?”

Both boys nodded.

“Good,” Mr. Kern said as he walked to the door. “You can leave now.”

Justin got up quickly and left the office. Brian moved at a slower pace.

“Mr. Kinney,” Mr. Kern said.

“Yes?” Brian asked looking at Mr. Kern.

“You’re a good student and so is he. Don’t ruin it,” The Principal told him.

Brian nodded and left.

***

Justin walked into the bathroom that was inside the art classroom. He was washing his tools when all of the sudden he felt someone breathing behind him. He turned around to find Brian standing there.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“I want to talk to you,” Brian said.

“I’m listening,” Justin said.

“I think that for the time being, we should stay away from each other. I don’t want to fight with you anymore,” Brian said. “I’ll only get in trouble.”

“Fine,” Justin said. “But you stay away from Hayden.”

Brian glared.

“Whatever happens between me and Hayden is none of your fucking business,” Brian spat out.

“Fuck you,” Justin hissed.

Brian pushed him and Justin pushed him back. Before they knew it, they were fighting again.

“Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor!” Mrs. Hudson yelled.

“Fuck,” Both boys whispered.

Brian and Justin turned their heads to look at the art teacher. She was tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed. They knew they were in trouble.

***

Mr. Bloom opened the door to his house and walked in. He smiled at Derek who was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“Hey, Peter,” Derek said smiling.

Peter smirked and walked over to this partner. They kissed quickly before Peter started to take off his jacket.

“How was your day?” Peter asked.

Derek smirked.

“It was okay. I don’t know how they do it,” Derek said. “Where do they get the strength to fight so much? Mrs. Hudson found them fighting in art class.”

“But Brian doesn’t have art class,” Peter pointed out. “I know. I have him in my homeroom.”

Derek smirked and Peter laughed.

“He went there looking for trouble,” Peter said.

Derek nodded.

“So, what did you do?” Peter asked.

“I gave them half an hour more for detention and made them clean all the erasers from the first floor classrooms.”

Peter laughed.

“You’re going to run out of ideas,” Peter told him.

“It’s a big school with lots of cleaning and tons of detention. They’re going to learn,” Derek said. “I have a great imagination.”

“They will probably damage your car or something,” Peter said.

“At least they will be working as a team,” Derek told him. “Plus, I don’t think they will. Brian and Justin are good kids. They all are.”

“You have such a good heart,” Peter told him. “Why don’t you and I work as a team?” Peter asked as he straddled his lover’s lap.

Derek smiled and pulled him close to him. He knew perfectly how to do that.

***

Justin opened the box of cigarettes and passed one to Shawn and one to Adam.

“So you're not going?” Adam asked.

Justin shook his head and shrugged.

“That’s fucked up,” Shawn told him.

“Tell me about it,” Justin muttered a little down.

“Do you want us to beat Brian up?” Adam asked.

Justin shook his head. He looked at Adam and smiled. He knew the red head loved to fight for anything.

“He’s going to be stuck here just like me,” Justin pointed out.

“God, you’re going to go nuts, Jus,” Adam told him.

Justin nodded. They stayed silent for a while. When Adam finished his cigarette he got off from the hood of the car.

“I have to go,” Adam told them. “I have practice.”

Justin and Shawn nodded. They watch their friend get in his car and leave.

“Are you going to be okay?” Shawn asked.

“Of course,” Justin assured him.

Shawn threw his arms around him and smiled. They put their foreheads together and kissed each other on the lips.

“If he gives you trouble, just let me know. I’ll beat him up,” Shawn told him.

“I’m sure you will,” Justin said looking at his friend. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Shawn nodded and watched him go. He was a little worried now that Justin would be left alone with the brunet. He hoped Brian didn’t do anything to Justin or he would make him pay.

***

Justin was sitting down at the back of the classroom with his head thrown back just staring at the ceiling. Brian had his arms crossed, resting on the desk and his head on top of his arms. He was snoring slightly. Mr. Kern was sitting at his desk looking at some papers. It had been like that for almost two weeks now. Justin had started to doze off when he heard Mr. Kern talking to them.

“Seeing how boring this is for you guys, I have the perfect thing for you,” the principal said.

“Kinney, wake up,” Justin said pulling on Brian’s shirt.

“What?” Brian asked.

“He’s babbling again,” Justin whispered.

Brian looked from Justin to the principal.

“Come on, get up,” Mr. Kern said to both boys.

Brian and Justin got up and then followed the principal out of the room. They went down the stairs and Mr. Kern used his keys to open a door. Justin and Brian went in and watched in awe as they entered a mini library. The walls were covered in shelves filled with books. There was a desk, a sofa and a couple of chairs.

“You still have two hours. Pick a book, read it and then you will tell me what you have read so far,” Mr. Kern said.

Brian rolled his eyes. Mr. Kern wanted to push the boys to work together.

“You’re going to read the same book,” Mr. Kern said. “Have fun.”

Justin shook his head when he heard Mr. Kern locking the door and walked to the far end where there was another door. He opened and closed it again.

“What’s that?” Brian asked.

“Just a bathroom,” Justin informed him.

Brian walked to one of the shelves and looked at the books.

“Want to read about werewolves?” Brian asked.

“Nope,” Justin said frowning.

“Egypt?” Brian asked as he frowned.

Justin shook his head.

“Indians?” Brian asked and looked at Justin.

Justin arched a brow and then shook his head.

“What the hell then?” Brian asked.

Justin stretched his hand and picked a book with a brown cover. He opened and laughed.

“Want to read about hell?” Justin asked.

“I thought this was it,” Brian said sarcastically as he walked towards Justin.

“It’s Dante’s Divine Comedy,” Justin told him. “I think it’s a great book.”

“Me too,” Brian said.

Justin nodded and closed the book putting it back. He then went to the couch and sat down. Brian sat on the desk.

“Is there paper there?” Justin asked.

Brian looked around and nodded.

“And a pencil?” Justin asked as he got up.

Brian pulled out one.

“Here. What do you want them for?” Brian asked.

Justin pulled a chair closer to the desk.

“Drawing,” Justin informed him.

“You like art a lot don’t you?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded with a smile in place. “Are you being polite to me, Brian?”

Brian pulled the paper that Justin had started drawing on and ripped it in two. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Brian told him.

Justin glared at Brian and then raised a brow.

“You’re crazy,” Justin said.

Brian shrugged. Justin took another piece of paper and started again.

“You’re stubborn,” Brian told him as he got up and looked around the books until he found one that grabbed his attention.

When Mr. Kern came back two hours later he found Brian on the little sofa reading a book and Justin drawing on the desk. It wasn’t what he had told them to do but at least they weren’t ripping each other's throats out.


	3. Planning Revenge

Justin and Adam entered science class and found Chris and Alex pushing Tom into the wall. They walked up to them and pushed them away.

“Fuck off,” Justin hissed.

“Its Goldie Locks to the rescue,” Chris mocked.

“Let’s go,” Alex said when other students started to come around.

“Yeah, you better go,” Adam told them.

“Thank you,” Tom said once Chris and Alex were gone.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked. “They didn’t do anything to you, right?”

Tom nodded as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

“They’re just trying to make you fight,” Tom said as he went to sit at his table.

“They know you’re in trouble already,” Adam said. “That’s why they’re doing that.”

“Brian probably told them what happens if you fight,” Tom suggested.

Justin sat next to him and shook his head. One day Chris was going to get his as well as Brian.

“He wouldn’t dare,” Adam said. “He knows what would happen to him if he tried.”

“Every time we fight, we only end up getting more detention,” Justin said. “He’s an asshole. But he's not stupid.”

Tom smirked and nodded in agreement with Justin.

“So how is that whole thing going?” Tom asked. “Brian hasn’t tried to hit you, has he?”

“No,” Justin answered.

“They’re so going to get what they deserve one of these days,” Adam murmured.

Justin nodded wondering if Chris and Brian and the other guys wished the same for them. And wondering who was going to get what they really deserved in the end.

***

When Justin got to detention, Brian was already there. He hated that the brunet was always so punctual. He could never seem to be at the places he needed to be on time.

“What are we doing today?” Brian asked. “More books.”

“No,” Mr. Kern said. “You’re going to clean Mrs. Drafter’s room.

“Are you kidding?” Justin asked.

Mr. Kern produced two spatulas and put them on his desk.

“I guess not,” Brian said as he walked over and picked them up.

Brian gave one to Justin and both boys followed Principal Kern. Once they were inside the classroom, they were instructed to finish the job or they wouldn’t get to leave.

“This is so much fun,” Justin muttered after a while. He was under one of the tables as he tried to clean the dried gum off the table.

“No kidding,” Brian mocked.

“Why don’t you just walk away?” Justin asked.

“Because I know I would just get expelled,” Brian said.

“Your family has money. I’m sure your father would be able to calm him down,” Justin told him.

“What about you?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged.

“Your family is the richest one around,” Brian said.

“No,” Justin told him. “Alex’s family is.”

Brian thought for a moment before he nodded.

“So, still,” Brian told him.

Justin looked at Brian.

“They’re not here. They don’t care,” Justin told him.

“Well…” Brian said looking at the floor. “Sometimes it's better that way.”

Justin looked at Brian with an arched brow. “Why would you say that?” Justin asked.

“Forget it,” Brian said as he went back to his job.

“No,” Justin said as he crawled to where Brian was. “Tell me.”

“Leave me alone,” Brian told him.

“I want to know,” Justin said.

“What are we, fucking girls gossiping about our lives?” Brian told him.

Justin pushed him against the floor. “I’m not a girl,” the blond told him.

“I thought you wanted to be one,” Brian spat at the blond.

“Just because I like cock doesn’t mean I’m a girl,” Justin hissed.

Brian pushed Justin away and got up. They were glaring at each other and Justin was fisting his spatula tightly. The door opened and Mr. Kern came in. He saw Justin under a table and Brian standing and looking around.

“So, Mr. Kinney, why aren’t you working?” The Principal asked.

“I was,” Brian assured him.

“Really?” Mr. Kern asked. “From over there?”

Brian glared at Justin who was smirking as he lifted his arm to keep doing his work.

“After detention you will mop the Gym,” Mr. Kern said and then turned around and left once again.

Justin kept ignoring Brian’s glare and tried really hard not to laugh. Brian went under the table where Justin had been and started working again while glaring at the blond.

***

Justin was taking out the things he was going to take with him when Brian threw shut his locker. He turned towards the brunet and raised a brow. Brian grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the lockers.

“You could have said something,” Brian hissed.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked and pushed Brian away.

“You know damn well what,” Brian told him. “Now I have to stay here.”

“Aw, are you afraid of being all alone?” Justin teased while he fixed his shirt.

“Fuck you!” Brian hissed.

“What’s going on here?” Hayden asked.

Brian glared at both boys before he turned around and left.

“What’s wrong with him?” Hayden asked.

Justin shook his head and shrugged.

“It must be horrible to have to spend time with that asshole,” Hayden said to Justin.

Justin looked at Brian’s retreating back before he nodded slightly.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked him.

“The guys are going out and I thought you would like to come,” Hayden told him.

“I can’t. I have to go home and see what Richard wants to talk about. I think is about my parents,” Justin told him looking away because he was lying.

“Okay, man,” Hayden asked. “Now would be the perfect time to get Brian. He’s all alone.”

“I don’t think so,” Justin said. “He hasn’t done anything to us lately and he’s all alone. It’s not fair.”

Hayden shrugged and smirked.

“Where was he going?” Hayden asked.

“He has to stay a little while longer,” Justin said not telling Hayden what Brian was going to be doing.

“Really?” Hayden asked licking his lips.

Justin nodded.

“Okay, I’m going to go. Just be careful. You never know what Brian and his guys are planning,” Hayden told him thinking that maybe some of Brian’s guys were around waiting for Justin or one of them to be all alone.

Justin smiled and nodded.

***

“Hey,” Justin said as he came up with a mop and a bucket.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian asked as he stopped what he was doing.

“I came to help you,” Justin said.

“Why?” Brian asked.

Justin sighed. “Because you were right. I could have said something,” Justin accepted.

Brian looked at the blond with an arched brow. Justin just smiled at him. Brian ignored him and kept on mopping the floor.

“So, why did you make that comment about parents?” Justin asked after a few minutes.

Brian looked at Justin with a raise brow. “Fuck off,” Brian told him.

“Is there something wrong with yours?” Justin asked.

“Do you ever give up?” Brian asked annoyed.

Justin smiled and shook his head. “I just thought that since we’re stuck together, we could learn a few things about each other,” he explained.

“I don’t want to know shit about you, Taylor,” Brian hissed as he let go of his mop and walked to stand in front of Justin. “If you don’t shut up, I’ll punch you.”

“I’m just trying to have a conversation,” Justin told him.

“Just shut up,” Brian hissed.

Justin licked his lips and kept quiet. Brian turned back to take the mop again and keep doing his work. When they were almost done Brian spoke again.

“Let’s just say that some kids are luckier than others,” Brian told him.

Justin looked up and nodded.

“Like Mikey,” Justin said.

Brian nodded and the two of them finished mopping in silence. When they were done, they sat down to rest and Mr. Kern came in. He looked at Justin and wondered what the blond was doing there.

“Brian, you can leave,” Mr. Kern said.

Brian nodded and got up. He started walking out of there with Justin.

“Mr. Taylor,” The teacher said.

Justin turned around.

“A word,” The principal told him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Justin told him sarcastically. “I think is brooms and cow webs next in his agenda.”

Brian nodded with a little smile as he walked away.

***

Brian was coming out of school when he found Hayden with Tom and William. He rolled his eyes at the trio and kept on walking past them to his Jeep. He prepared himself in case they were going to fight.

“Scared Kinney?” Hayden asked.

“Yeah. Shaking,” Brian said sardonically as he ignored them.

“Well, its payback time,” Hayden hissed.

Brian turned around and arched a brow. “What are you talking about?” he asked not sure what Hayden meant.

Brian was sure that in the past days no one had done anything to anyone else. So he wondered what the blond was talking about. Hayden didn’t tell him. He just rushed towards Brian and punched him hard in the face.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed.

Brian grabbed Hayden and punched him on the stomach. Hayden groaned and fell down on his knees. He took a deep breath and looked up at Brian.

“Hold him,” Hayden yelled.

Tom and William grabbed Brian from behind and pushed him on the ground. Hayden moved towards them and punched Brian in the face again, making the brunet start to bleed. He then started punching Brian’s stomach hard. Brian was struggling to get away, but it was pointless.

“Does it hurt, Brian?” Hayden asked angrily. “My ribs still hurt you know.”

Brian then realized that Hayden was doing this because of the time he had kicked him in the ribs.

“Good,” Brian hissed. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain coursing through him.

“Where are your friends now?” Tom asked smirking.

“I’ll get you for this, Hayden,” Brian told him.

Hayden dug in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He showed it to Brian and smirked.

“What are you doing?” Tom asked.

Brian opened his eyes wide.

“You won’t be able to, Brian,” Hayden assured him.

“Stop it,” William said.

Hayden put the knife at Brian’s throat. Tom let go of Brian’s hand and moved back.

“Don’t,” Tom yelled.

“Hayden, stop it,” William said.

William was only resting his hands on Brian’s shoulder but no one was moving.

“No,” Hayden hissed.

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Brian spat out.

“That’s not helping, Brian,” Tom told him.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Justin asked as he approached them.

“Justin!” Hayden said getting up. “What are you doing here? You said Richard needed to talk to you.”

Justin looked at Brian who had a bloody nose. Then his sight landed on the knife that Hayden was holding. “What were you doing, Hayden?” Justin asked again.

Brian got up and walked away from Hayden and towards Justin. He cleaned his blood and held his stomach.

“Nothing,” Hayden assured him.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Justin instructed Brian as he looked at him.

Brian looked at Hayden with a smirk. “I’ll get you for this,” the brunet let him know and walked away.

“You crossed the line,” William said as he slammed Hayden against the wall. “Don’t you ever do that to me again!”

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Tom asked. “What were you going to do?”

Justin shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it.

“I’m going home,” Justin said. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Hayden pushed William away and ran up to Justin.

“I wasn’t going to hurt him. I was…just trying to scare him,” Hayden informed him.

Justin looked at his friend and nodded but there was a nagging sensation at the pit of his stomach. He buried the feeling deep inside because Hayden was his friend and he trusted him.

***

“There is Brian,” Michael said looking inside the diner.

Michael frowned when he saw Brian’s other friends with him. Michael looked back at Shawn and Tom with a little smile.

“Okay. Maybe we should go to Tony’s,” Michael said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Tom said.

“I’m not afraid of them,” Shawn protested.

“But I don’t want to fight with anyone,” Tom told him.

“Let’s just go,” Michael said. “Come on. Today is not a day to be fighting. It’s to share with your friends.”

Shawn shook his head and followed Michael and Tom. When they got to Tony’s, Hayden, William and Justin were there.

“Hey, guys,” Shawn said kissing Justin on the lips and sitting down.

“I swear that you two are going to end up together,” Michael told them.

Justin and Shawn laughed and shook their heads. Michael wasn’t stupid. He knew Shawn very well after all they had been together. He could see that Shawn was deeply in love with the other blond. He looked at Justin and frowned a little, he wasn’t sure if his friend liked Shawn back.

“So? Is everything okay?” Shawn asked.

Hayden nodded.

“I think Brian and the guys are planning something,” Shawn said. “They were all at Sammy’s.”

Hayden frowned and pushed his plate away.

“So?” Michael asked. “They’re human, they have to eat somewhere.”

Shawn shook his head. He knew something was up.

“Have you done anything to him lately?” Shawn asked.

Michael looked at them and felt the mood change. He wished he wasn’t there anymore. Shawn saw Hayden and Justin’s faces and knew something had happened.

***

Brian was resting his head on the wall of the pizza shop while he sat with his friends. Chris was telling them how they were going to get back at Hayden when he stopped talking.

“What?” Alex asked.

“Your little woman is coming our way,” Chris said.

Alex looked back and smiled.

“Hey, baby,” Alex said as he got up.

Emmett smiled and kissed Alex. They hugged each other and started kissing more frantically.

“Jesus,” George said. “Get a room.”

Brian laughed along with Chris. Alex pulled away from his boyfriend and smirked.

“What are you guys doing?” Emmett asked.

“Talking,” Chris told him.

Emmett nodded and looked at Alex. Alex looked back at him and smiled. Chris rolled his eyes and Brian smiled. Alex and Emmett were always on cloud nine and spaced out when they were together.

“Do you want to sit with us, Emmett?” Brian asked smirking.

“Mmm? What? Uh, oh, no,” Emmett told him and shook his head. “I’m okay.”

“Okay,” George said very slowly.

Brian and Chris were laughing at Emmett and Alex. They were really space out this time.

“What are you doing here?” Jonathan asked.

“Oh, I just came for Alex,” Emmett said smiling. “Mom wants you to come to dinner.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” Alex asked.

“I did. You have your cell phone off,” Emmett told him interlacing his arm with Alex’s.

“Oh,” Alex said. “When is dinner?”

“Now,” Emmett told him smiling.

Chris and Brian laughed. Alex rolled his eyes and nodded. Emmett and Alex said goodbye to the guys and left.

“Bye, bye,” Brian said mockingly. “God.”

“That’s why I don’t have a girlfriend,” George said. “They take all your time.”

Brian shook his head. “You don’t have one because no one wants your ugly ass,” Brian told him.

Chris and Jonathan laughed.

“And they’re complicated,” Jonathan said.

Chris and George nodded.

“Back to this,” Brian said touching the paper.

“Okay,” Chris said putting his attention on the paper.

“I know how much that car means to him,” Brian said smirking.

George nodded. He and everyone else knew that Hayden treated his car better than anyone. “Well, he better say bye, bye to it,” the boy said smirking. “We’ll get him for what he did to you, Brian.”

“When are we doing this?” Jonathan asked.

“Two days from now,” Brian told him.

“What is happening two days from now?” Jonathan asked.

Brian smiled.

“Lindsay’s birthday,” Chris told them.

“How do we know he’s going to be there?” George asked.

“Because Anna and Lindsay are friends and they’re going to be there together,” Brian assured them.

“Alex is probably going too,” Chris pointed out. “Because of Emmett.”

Brian nodded, “don’t tell him anything then,” Brian said. “I don’t want him to be nervous and Emmett can tell when something is up. You know that.”

They all nodded in agreement.

“Let him think he’s won for a while. I don’t want anybody touching him or his guys,” Brian informed them.

Chris nodded with a little smirk in place. He looked at Brian and wished he could do more for his friend. He knew why Brian and Hayden fought so much. He just wished there was something they could do so Hayden would stop messing with them.

<hr>  
A million thanks to my beta, CuJo. I wouldn’t be posting if it wasn’t for her.


	4. Turning Into Friends Without Even Knowing It

  
Author's notes: You guys wanted me to tell you who was with whom and here it is. Chris, Brian, Jonathan, George, Kyle, Alex and Kim are one group. Then there is Hayden, Justin, Shawn, Adam, William, Tom and Ana in another group. Then Michael, Emmett, Ted, James, Melanie, Lindsay and Daphne are neutral, they don’t fight with anyone and are friends with whoever they want to be.  


* * *

Brian sat down in the booth and waited for Michael. When his friend showed up, he smiled at him. Michael looked at Brian and frowned. He sat down across the brunet wondering what had happened. Brian’s face was bruised up.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Michael asked.

“Hayden,” Brian spat out. “He did this to me when I was coming out of school.”

Michael bit his lower lip.

“The only reason he even managed to was because he had Tom and William with him. I would have taken him alone,” Brian hissed.

“Brian, why don’t you just bury the past?” Michael asked.

Brian glared at him.

“It wasn’t my fault. He’s the one that did all this,” Brian told him.

Michael shook his head and knew Brian wouldn’t back away.

“Hey, guys,” Kiki said. “Should I bring you your usual?”

Michael nodded.

“I’m not hungry,” Brian told her.

“What happened to you, honey?” Kiki asked.

“Nothing,” Brian said dryly.

Kiki smiled at him sweetly and walked away, knowing that when Brian was mad it was better to ignore the teen.

“I just don’t get it,” Michael said.

“That he is crazy?” Brian asked.

“Are you sure nothing else happened…back then?” Michael asked. “I don’t see how he could be so mad. You should be the one that’s supposed to be pissed with this whole thing.”

Brian started at his friend and smiled.

“He’s unstable, that’s why,” Brian assured him.

Michael nodded and wondered for the hundredth time if Brian had told him the whole story. He knew that back then Hayden and Brian had spent all of their time together and then, overnight, they turned into enemies.

***

Justin sat next to Lindsey and smiled. He put a little box in her lap and she smiled at him. Lindsay picked up the box and was about to open it when Melanie took it and put it with the rest. She pouted but ended up smiling when the brunette winked at her.

“Happy birthday,” Justin said smirking after having seen what happened.

Justin then kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

“Thank you,” Lindsey told him. “Wow, you guys really got me going.”

Michael laughed. Shawn smirked and nodded.

“She really thought you guys had forgotten her birthday,” Melanie said. “She thought you guys didn’t care about her.”

Lindsay turned red and hid her face on Melanie’s neck.

“We would never,” James said.

“We did a good job keeping it secret,” Anna said. “And Billy thought we wouldn’t be able.”

William laughed with Tom.

“That’s because you guys know nothing else but how to live on gossip,” Tom said.

Ted shook his head.

“That’s not true,” Ted said.

“It is too,” Shawn told him.

Everyone looked at them and laughed.

“You, Emmett, Daphne and Adam couldn’t keep a secret to save your lives,” Tom said to Ted.

“Hey,” Daphne protested.

Justin laughed knowing it was true. Adam glared at Tom.

“But we didn’t tell this time,” Emmett said.

“That’s because we told you last night,” Hayden pointed out.

“Now it’s time for presents,” Emmett said ignoring everyone who was snickering.

“What did you get me, Emmett?” Lindsay asked.

“It’s from me and Alex,” Emmett said.

Lindsay looked at Alex and smiled at him. Alex was sitting a little away from the group. He was feeling uncomfortable and even more so with Hayden and William glaring at him.

“This one is from me,” Daphne told her putting it near Lindsay at the table.

“Here,” James said giving his to Melanie who passed it on to Lindsay.

“This is so great,” Lindsay said as she opened the first one from Emmett and Alex.

The couple had given her a jewelry box and inside was a ring to start her collection. She was already thinking of all the stuff she would put there. Then she passed to another gift. They were laughing and having a good time until they heard loud noise and then car tire's screeching.

“What the fuck was that?” Tom asked looking at William.

Ted got up and looked through the window. He frowned when he saw that Hayden’s car was moving.

“Uh…it’s your car, Hayden,” Ted told him.

“Fucking hell,” Hayden said as he got up and ran outside.

All of them got up and ran after him.

“My car!” Hayden yelled as he saw his car being driven away and then disappeared around the corner.

Tom, William and Justin turned to look at Alex.

“What? Don’t look at me. I was here,” Alex told them.

“Alex,” Emmett said warningly.

“I didn’t do anything, Emm,” Alex said getting angry.

Emmett stared at Alex for a few seconds before he nodded and kissed him. He believed his boyfriend.

“Kinney,” Hayden hissed. “He’s going to pay for this.”

“Damn,” Ted said. “I never though they would do this.”

“We don’t know it was them,” Michael complained.

“Really, do you need me to draw you a map?” Shawn asked. “You know that he is capable of this and much more.”

“We are going back inside,” Melanie said as she put an arm around Lindsay.

“I’m going home,” Alex said. “Coming babe?”

Emmett nodded and hugged Ted and Michael goodbye. Michael and Ted went back to the house.

“What now?” Anna asked.

“Let’s go back inside,” Daphne said to James. “Justin?”

Justin shook his head and stayed with Hayden, Anna, Tom and William. Shawn and Adam stayed outside too.

“I’m going to kill him,” Hayden said.

“I think that’s a little too harsh,” Adam said.

“It’s just a car,” Tom pointed out.

Hayden’s head snapped to look at Tom.

“To you it might be. Daddy can buy you all the cars you want, but to me, it meant a lot. I worked hard to be able to buy that car,” Hayden hissed.

Adam looked at Shawn with a raise brow.

“You don’t act like that over a car,” Adam whispered to Shawn who also had worked really hard to buy himself a car.

“But we are talking about Hayden here,” Shaw said smirking.

“They are trying to scare you,” Anna said. “That’s all.”

“I don’t think so,” William said staring at Hayden. “You know why he is doing this.”

“Why?” Anna asked.

Shawn frowned, not knowing what they were talking about, but knowing that something had happened.

“What’s that?” Adam asked.

“Fuck,” Hayden hissed.

Justin took a deep breath and wondered when it would all be over. He just wasn’t into it anymore. He was tired of the whole thing, tired of fighting and fucking each other’s life all the time.

***

Justin took a deep breath and frowned. He looked at the test more closely but ended up shaking his head.

“What is it?” Brian asked as he watched the blond.

“I can understand this shit. Don’t people know how to write?” Justin asked trying to read what they had written.

“Does it look anything like the answer?” Brian asked as he got up with his paper in hand to verify the test with the key that Mr. Kern had left.

Today’s punishment was to grade papers; tons of them.

“It doesn’t look like anything human,” Justin pointed out.

Brian examined it.

“I think…its right,” Brian said very close to Justin.

Justin turned to look at Brian and leaned in a little bit. He smiled when he smelled Brian’s unique scent.

“Did you just smell me?” Brian asked straightening.

“Uh, yeah. You stink,” Justin told him.

Brian smelled his arm pits.

“I do not,” Brian said.

Justin giggled.

“You are funny, Kinney,” Justin told him.

Brian rolled his eyes and walked back to his chair.

“So…” Justin said. “Do you have Hayden’s car?”

Brian looked at Justin and smirked.

“What if I do? What are you going to do?” Brian asked him.

“You’re such a fucking asshole,” Justin told him. “Why are you doing that to him?”

“You were there,” Brian said.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“It always comes down to this. Making each other pay,” Justin said. “You are such an idiot.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Brian hissed.

“Asshole,” Justin muttered.

“Shut up stupid,” Brian told him.

“You are prick, Brian,” Justin told him and then ignored Brian.

Brian looked at him but didn’t say anything. They stayed silent for about an hour before Justin broke the silence again.

“I’m tired,” Justin complained.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“Kinney,” Justin said. “I’m tired.”

“I heard you the first time,” Brian told him. “I was ignoring you.”

Justin sighed and just stared at Brian. Brian looked up at Justin a few minutes later and arched a brow.

“What?” Brian asked him, waiting to see what the blond wanted now.

“I didn’t say anything,” Justin told him.

“But you are looking at me,” Brian told him. “Like you want to say something.”

“I’m bored. I didn’t say anything because you are ignoring me,” Justin pointed out, smirking.

Brian smirked too.

“You know, you are not that bad,” Brian told him. “You are kind of funny.”

“Thanks,” Justin told him.

“You are welcome,” Brian said and smiled at the blond.

“Are you flirting with me?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head.

“I like girls, Taylor. Sorry to disappoint you,” Brian said.

“Like I would ever want you,” Justin said.

“Why not? I’m hot,” Brian said.

Justin laughed.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Are you always this conceited?” Justin asked.

Brian rolled his eyes. Justin got up and started pacing as he looked at Brian.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“Nothing. I just want to go,” Justin said.

Brian nodded wanting to leave himself.

“Come with me to the cafeteria,” Justin said.

“Why?” Brian asked.

“I want to buy a snack. They have vending machines,” Justin said.

“Go yourself,” Brian said.

“It’s all dark by now,” Justin pointed out.

Brian laughed.

“You're scared,” Brian said.

Justin crossed his arms and glared at the brunet.

“I am not,” Justin assured him.

Brian shrugged.

“Then go,” Brian told him.

Justin walked over to Brian and grabbed him by the arm with the intention of pulling him up. Brian yelled in pain and pulled back.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked angry.

“What’s that?” Justin asked. “Brian, what happen to you?”

Brian glared at him.

“It’s none of your fucking business,” Brian hissed.

“Let me see,” Justin told him.

“No,” Brian yelled.

“If you don’t let me see…I’ll tell everyone what’s going on,” Justin said.

Brian took a step back and shook his head.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Brian asked.

“That,” Justin said as he pointed at Brian’s arm.

“You wouldn’t,” Brian said. “You don’t know what’s going on.”

Justin walked over to Brian and took a deep breath.

“Just let me see, please,” Justin begged.

Brian looked away and then let him. He didn’t know why he was letting Justin come so close to his personal life.

“Holy Shit! Brian, this wasn’t the guys, was it?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at the floor.

“Just leave me alone,” Brian said pulling away.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“I’m going to go get us something,” Justin said. “I’ll be back.”

Brian stayed in the classroom. He didn’t know why he had showed Justin what his father had done to him. He took a deep breath and sat back down to finish grading the papers that Mr. Kern had left them. When Justin came back he put a soda and a bag of chips in front of Brian.

“You see. I’m not afraid,” Justin said.

Brian smiled a little and took the soda. Justin licked his lips and watched the brunet.

“You know,” Justin said. “I live alone, practically. So if…you ever need a place to stay.”

Brian didn’t say anything as he looked at the blond. Then the door opened and Mr. Kern told them that they could leave.

***

Hayden pushed Brian into his locker and glared at the brunet. Justin was standing next to them, not sure what to do.

“Where is my car?” Hayden asked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Brian told him.

“Hey, guys,” Alex said holding Emmett’s hand as they approached the three of them.

“I have to go,” Brian said pushing Hayden away.

Brian walked away and in the process, knocked Justin’s folder from his hand. Hayden followed Brian and Justin got on his knees to get his drawings. Emmett frowned and got on his knees too to help the blond.

“These are great,” Emmett said to the blond.

“Thank you,” Justin said.

“Here you go,” Alex said as he squatted in front of them holding a drawing.

Justin looked up and took it.

“Thanks,” Justin said dryly.

Emmett looked from Justin to his boyfriend.

“Why don’t you go ahead?” Emmett asked sweetly.

Alex smiled and nodded.

“So, how you been?” Emmett asked as they stood up with all the drawings.

“Okay,” Justin told him.

Justin was trying to get everything in order and struggling a bit.

“You seemed really stressed out,” Emmett pointed out.

Justin licked his lips and looked at Emmett.

“Hayden and Brian have me worried. They are going to end up killing each other,” Justin told him.

“Ignore them,” Emmett asked.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Justin asked.

Emmett shrugged and Justin smirked.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t get in the middle of it. You guys are going to end up hurting each other. And for what…no one even knows why the fuck Hayden and Brian hate each other so much,” Emmett said.

“Wait,” Justin said. “I thought…Chris was the one that started all this. It’s his group.”

Emmett laughed and shook his head.

“I know Chris. He is a nice guy. Kind of like you,” Emmett told him.

Justin opened his eyes wide and shook his head.

“I know you are not going to believe me because I’m with Alex, but I’m also your friend and I care,” Emmett told him before he handed Justin the papers he had in his hand.

Justin watched Emmett walk away and wondered why the hell Hayden and Brian hated each other so much.

***

Lindsay was sitting in her backyard looking at her watch. She started biting her nails not sure what to do. It had been two days since her birthday and today her friend was supposed to come see her, but he wasn’t here.

“Hey,” Brian said smiling.

Lindsay looked up and saw Brian. She smiled and opened her arms. He sat down and hugged her.

“How are you doing?” Lindsay asked.

“I’m okay,” Brian told her.

Lindsay smiled and put her arm around Brian’s shoulder.

“I’m glad,” Lindsay told him.

“Happy birthday,” Brian whispered and gave her a little box.

Lindsay watched him and then opened her little present. She gasped when she took out the pearl necklace.

“This is beautiful, Brian,” Lindsay told him.

Brian nodded and helped her put it on.

“Thank you,” Lindsay said touching the necklace.

They stayed quiet for a long time.

“I think I like someone,” Brian said suddenly.

“Who?” Lindsay asked.

Brian frowned.

“Well, I’m not sure about it,” Brian told her. “But if something happens, you will be the first to know.”

Lindsay smiled and was happy that Brian had someone that he liked. She wanted him to be happy. It was about time. They stayed sitting together for a few more minutes.

***

“What are we doing today?” Justin asked.

“Sit,” Mr. Kern said.

Justin sat down and waited. He ignored Brian and decided to just focus his attention on the principal. He waited until he couldn’t wait anymore.

“So we are just sitting here?” Justin asked.

“Be quiet, Mr. Taylor,” Mr. Kern said.

Brian smirked and shook his head.

“Is there something funny, Mr. Kinney?” Mr. Kern asked.

“Why are you mad at us?” Justin asked.

“Why am I mad?” Mr. Kern asked getting up. “What was that mess in the cafeteria?”

“I wasn’t even there,” Justin protested.

Brian took a deep breath.

“Mr. Kinney?” Mr. Kern asked with a raised brow.

“I didn’t start that mess. His friend did,” Brian hissed.

“That’s because you took his car,” Justin told him furious.

“And he was trying to…” Brian looked away from Justin and didn’t finish.

“He wouldn’t have,” Justin told him.

“You don’t know him, Justin,” Brian told him.

“And you do, Brian?” Justin asked.

Mr. Kern watched both boys arguing and could see that his plan was working since they weren't punching each other and were addressing each other by their first name.

“Forget it,” Brian told him.

Justin crossed his arms and started pouting.

“You're as much to blame for this,” Justin told him.

“You don’t know anything, Justin,” Brian said sadly.

Justin looked at Brian amazed. He couldn’t believe that the brunet could sound so vulnerable.

“Mmmph,” Mr. Kern cleared his throat and both teens looked at him. “I think I know what you are going to do today.”

Justin and Brian looked at each other and wondered what they would end up doing.

***

“Brian, is this legal?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged and kept on scrubbing.

“This is so humiliating,” Justin told him.

“Stop complaining already,” Brian told him. “We are almost done.”

“It’s not fair,” Justin said.

“Life is not fair,” Brian explained.

“Shut the fuck up, already,” Justin hissed.

“You started talking,” Brian pointed out.

“Oh, you are so frustrating,” Justin told him.

“Why?” Brian asked looking at Justin.

“Because I say so,” Justin yelled.

“Then it must be true,” Brian mocked.

Justin ignored Brian. Brian kept scrubbing the urinals while Justin scrubbed the toilets. Then they changed and Brian finished half of the toilets and Justin finished the urinals. They kept quiet until they were done. Justin took of his gloves and threw them in the trash.

“That is it. I’m not lifting up another finger to clean anything else in this damn school,” Justin said. “Don’t they have people to do this?”

“Yes. But he is making us do it. It’s call punishment,” Brian told him.

“Oh, shut up! Smart ass!” Justin said turning red with anger.

“You are such a brat,” Brian told him.

“I’m going to go talk to him, right now,” Justin said.

Brian followed Justin out of the bathroom. They walked down the hall and were about to turn around the corner when Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and pulled him back making sure to cover Justin’s mouth.

“Shhh,” Brian told him. “Look.”

Justin looked to where Brian’s was pushing his head and his eyes opened wide when he saw Mr. Kern kissing someone and pushing said person into the wall. They looked when Mr. Kern moved back a little and they saw that it was Mr. Bloom. Brian started walking back with Justin. He didn’t let go of the blond until they were back in the bathroom.

“Now we don’t have to have detention. I heard that he is married. We can blackmail him,” Brian said.

Justin smiled a little and shook his head.

“Why not?” Brian asked.

Justin started laughing.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Mr. Kern is married…to Mr. Bloom,” Justin said laughing.

Brian frowned and Justin just laughed harder.

“Great plan, you incredible genius!” Justin mocked.

“Oh,” Brian said.

Justin was laughing so hard that tears started to form in his eyes. Brian was glaring at him but eventually ended up laughing his heart out with Justin.


	5. Hiding A Few Things

William came outside and pulled out a cigarette. He searched inside his pockets but didn’t find his lighter. He was going to go back inside when one was put in front of him. He took it and looked up surprised. Brian arched a brow and didn’t say anything.

“Thank you,” William said and used it.

William gave it back and stared at the brunet. Brian nodded and put it in his pocket.

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Brian said to William.

William shrugged.

“When I get stressed, I do,” William said. “I’m about to go take a test.”

Brian nodded and took a long drag of his cigarette.

“So, why did you take Hayden’s car?” William asked out of the blue.

“What makes you think I did?” Brian asked raising a brow.

“What makes you think I’m stupid?” William asked smirking.

Brian laughed.

“What is it to you?” Brian asked.

William shrugged.

“He’s my friend,” William said.

Brian scoffed.

“Hayden’s is no one’s friend. He will turn on you,” Brian assured him. “Sooner or later, when you do something he doesn’t like.”

“What is it about you two?” William asked.

“You know what, Billy,” Brian said William’s nickname sarcastically as he threw his cigarette on the floor. “You are too smart for your own damn good.”

William smirked.

“It must be pretty bad if he tried to…” William took a quick drag, not sure what to say next.

“Yeah, well, keep your mouth shut,” Brian said as he moved towards the door to go back inside. “Whatever it is, it’s none of your fucking business.”

William nodded and Brian went back inside. He wondered what had happened between the brunet and his friend.

***

Daphne sat down and looked at Justin. She crossed her legs and didn’t say anything. She had come over to invite him to go out, but he didn’t want to.

“Weren’t you leaving?” Justin asked. “Don’t think for a minute that THAT bunch of queens will wait for you. They will leave you flat out to go shopping.”

Daphne laughed knowing it was true.

“I’m leaving. I just want to know what’s wrong with you,” Daphne told him.

“What?” Justin asked turning to look at her. “There's nothing wrong with me.”

“Well, this past month, you have been acting strange,” Daphne told him. “I barely see you.”

Justin laughed.

“Well, Principal Kern is apparently reading books on how to torture his students when detention alone won’t seem to work. I think I spend more time at school than I do at home. And I know for sure that I can have a career in maintenance now,” Justin informed her.

Daphne frowned.

“It must be horrible and then you have to add the fact that Brian is there,” Daphne said. “You must be feeling trapped.”

“Yeah, well, what can you do?” Justin told her.

“Well, anyway, you have been acting different, regardless of everything,” Daphne informed him. “I know you. I know something is wrong.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Nothing is wrong,” Justin repeated to her.

“Why don’t you want to come with us?” Daphne asked.

“Look, I just don’t want to go out to shop knowing that everyone else is doing it so they have something new for England. It’s fucking depressing,” Justin complained.

“Because you are not going,” Daphne said.

Justin nodded.

“But you love to shop when you get depressed,” Daphne pointed out.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“Things change,” Justin muttered as he paced in front of her.

“Okay,” Daphne said. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Justin asked.

“That you are not going with us to Europe,” Daphne said.

Justin shrugged.

“I could do that later on my own time and as long as I want,” Justin told her.

“It won’t be the same,” Daphne said and frowned.

“Are you trying to cheer me up?” Justin asked.

Daphne smirked.

“Sorry,” Daphne told him.

Justin nodded and sat down across from her.

“So what's Brian like?” Daphne asked.

“You know him, Daphne. You know what he is like,” Justin said.

“I don’t know him that well. I’ve seen him a couple of times and he has said hi,” Daphne pointed out. “I think we had assignment together once but that was pretty much it.”

Justin licked his lips as he looked at his friend.

“So?” Daphne asked. “What is he like?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Justin asked her while he arched a brow.

“Don’t you guys talk?” Daphne asked. “Two hours of detention and you don’t say anything at all.”

“We are cleaning most of the time and when we talk, it's to insult each other,” Justin lied. “And make that four hours.”

“Jesus,” Daphne told him. “That’s a lot of time.”

“Yeah,” Justin told her.

Justin looked at Daphne and apparently she believed everything he was telling her. He didn’t know why he was saying that, but somehow he didn’t see himself telling her that he had fun when he was with Brian.

***

Justin glared as Chris and William talked heatedly. Justin walked up to them and got in front of Chris.

“What’s your fucking problem?” Justin asked Chris.

Chris smirked.

“Hey, Goldie Locks,” Chris mocked.

“Stop calling me that,” Justin hissed.

“Don’t listen to him, Justin,” William said pulling Justin back. “You are going to get in more trouble.”

“What? You guys aren’t so tough when Hayden is not here to protect you?” Chris asked smirking. “You are nothing but a bunch of pathetic fags.”

Justin moved forward and punched him.

“Justin,” William screamed. “Stop it.”

Chris grabbed Justin by the shoulder and held him while he punched him in the stomach.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Daphne asked when she came into the room. “Stop it.”

Two other students came in and tried to stop the fight along with William but only managed getting hurt. One of them ran outside to get the teacher while the other stared. Brian came in with Alex and Adam came running inside after hearing what was going on. Brian quickly ran up to them and with the help of Daphne, William, Adam and Alex managed to get Chris and Justin to stop fighting.

“What the hell is going on here?” Brian asked.

“He is a homophobic prick!” Justin hissed.

“I’m not,” Chris told him. “My gay friends are cool. I said YOU guys were a bunch of PATHETIC fags.”

Justin screamed and lunged himself at Chris, but Brian got in the middle and held Justin by the collar. Adam pushed Brian away and glared at him.

“Stop it,” Daphne yelled.

“Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor,” Mr. Bloom said. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh, god,” Justin said. “We weren’t fighting.”

“Oh, no? I had some student run up to me, telling me that two students were killing each other here,” Mr. Bloom said.

“Well…” Justin said but didn’t finish.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Adam told him.

“Don’t get on the middle of things, Mr. Parkinson,” Mr. Bloom told him.

Adam frowned.

“Were you fighting, Mr. Taylor?” The teacher asked.

Justin nodded.

“How about you, Mr. Kinney?” Mr. Bloom asked looking at Brian.

Brian took a deep breath and looked at Chris before he nodded.

“Brian,” Chris said surprised.

Brian gave him a look that told him to shut up.

“You do know I’m reporting this?” The teacher asked.

Brian and Justin nodded. They looked at each other and glared. Justin took a deep breath and went to sit down. The whole time that he was in the class he was pouting but when class was over and they were changing classrooms he realized that he was happy. He and Brian were going to spend more time together and Justin frowned wondering why that made him smile and happy inside.

***

Justin opened his locker and put his books inside along with Adam’s.

“Thank you, man. I don’t want to go to the fourth floor now. I am so tired,” Adam told him. “Do you want to go eat something?”

“I can’t,” Justin told him.

“Why not?” Adam asked.

“I have detention now,” Justin told him really slowly.

“Jesus,” Adam said. “I forgot.”

Justin arched his eyebrows and nodded. He wasn’t surprised a bit that Adam forgot something that didn’t have anything to do with him.

“Hey,” Hayden said. “Are you coming or what? I don’t have all day to wait for you.”

Adam nodded.

“You would think it was him giving me a ride home,” Adam whispered to Justin.

Justin just smiled.

“I’ll see you,” Adam told him.

Hayden waved at Justin and left with Adam.

“Hey,” Justin said as Brian approached him.

Brian just looked at him and ignored him. He opened his locker and put his things in.

“I’m sorry I got us into trouble,” Justin whispered.

Brian arched a brow and nodded.

“Are you mad?” Justin asked.

“What do you care?” Brian asked him.

Justin shrugged. Brian stared at him and shook his head before he left. Justin just followed him to the room where the Principal was waiting for them.

“I heard what happened today,” The principal said.

Justin bit his lower lip and wondered if praying would help them.

“I have a job for you guys,” Mr. Kern told them.

Justin groaned, not liking the way the Principal had sounded. Brian sighed and realized then there was no escaping from the man.

***

Justin looked at Brian and licked his lips. They were lying back in the football field after having cut half the grass in the place. The sun had started to set and the day was getting colder. Brian had taken off his blazer, tie and shirt and Justin couldn’t stop staring at the brunet.

“Do you lift weights?” Justin asked.

Brian laughed.

“What the hell for?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged.

“You have a nice body,” Justin told him.

Brian opened his eyes and looked at the blond.

“Stop staring at me, Taylor,” Brian told him.

Justin arched a brow. Brian had called him Taylor without sounding like Brian was spiting out the word. Then he realized that they had been calling each other by name.

“I’m not gay,” Brian told him. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

Justin smirked.

“Just because I look at you doesn’t mean that you are going to turn gay,” Justin told him. “It’s not a sickness. Don’t worry; you are not going to catch it.”

Brian smiled.

“You see, I knew I was hot,” Brian said smirking as he closed his eyes again.

Justin rolled his eyes but ended up smirking too.

“I think I’m going to let Hayden have his car back,” Brian said changing the subject.

Justin sat up as his eyes went wide with shock.

“I can’t believe you. You have his car,” Justin yelled.

Brian smirked.

“You…ugh! You are such a fucking asshole!” Justin hissed.

Brian laughed and shrugged.

“You are so…fucking frustrating!” Justin screamed.

“Don’t yell. I can hear you perfectly fine,” Brian told him.

Justin grabbed Brian’s blazer and threw it at Brian’s face. Brian pulled it away and smiled sweetly. Justin took a deep breath and looked away. When he had calmed down enough he looked back at Brian.

“Why are you telling me?” Justin asked not sure why the brunet told him.

Brian shrugged.

“Why does Hayden hate you so much?” Justin asked.

“Because we are rich and he’s poor,” Brian said.

“So, he’s happy and you are not,” Justin pointed out.

Brian opened his eyes and then glared at Justin.

“You don’t know shit about me, Sunshine,” Brian told him.

“Sunshine?” Justin asked surprised.

Brian smiled looking at Justin’s expression.

“It’s going to be my nickname for you,” Brian told him.

“Great, between you and Chris, I am going to go nuts,” Justin joked. “Brian?”

Brian looked at Justin.

“I didn’t mean to say that,” Justin whispered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Brian muttered. “And yes you did.”

“I don’t know anything about you. I just assume things by the little things you have told me so far,” Justin told him.

“It’s the truth,” Brian said not sure why. “I don’t have the best parents in the world.”

Justin bit his lower lip and lay back thinking about his own parents.

“My parents left me in Richard and Susan’s care since I was fifteen,” Justin told him.

“Your uncles?” Brian asked.

“He is the family lawyer and she’s the nanny,” Justin told him. “He comes whenever and she’s always there because...well, because they are paid to be there. I think I have seen my parents a total of four times since then. They come sometimes out of nowhere and then leave suddenly.”

Brian stayed quiet and thought about telling Justin something too.

“My dad gets drunk a lot and my mom doesn’t care if he uses me as the punching bag,” Brian said.

Both teens stayed quiet after that. Justin kept pulling at the grass and thinking how the hell he ended up lying on his back and telling Brian about his life. Brian looked at Justin and wondered what it was about the blond that he felt he had to tell him things.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Justin told him.

Brian shrugged. Justin bit his lower lip and didn’t know what to say. Brian was the one that ended up breaking the silence.

“We used to be best friends,” Brian said suddenly.

Justin turned around to face Brian.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Hayden and I used to do everything together,” Brian told him.

Justin stayed quiet, trying to process what Brian was telling him. He couldn’t believe it.

“We were inseparable,” Brian said while he laughed bitterly.

“Wow,” Justin said. “What happen then?”

Brian opened his mouth to say something but then closed his mouth and shook his head. Justin turned to look at Brian and thought he was going crazy. Saying that Brian and Hayden were best friends was like saying that hell used to be cold and white with fluffy bunnies jumping around and full of peace. It was saying a lot.

“Brian…” Justin said but Brian cut him off.

“Forget it,” Brian told him.

Justin moved closer to the brunet and looked at him.

“What happen?” Justin asked.

Brian sat up and glared at Justin.

“I said forget it. God, Justin. Don’t you know how to stop?” Brian asked as he got up.

“You started it,” Justin told him.

“And I am ending it. So just shut up,” Brian told him.

“Idiot,” Justin murmured.

“Stupid,” Brian whispered.

Justin stayed sitting there and glared at Brian’s back. He rolled his eyes and got up so they could go back to school. The next day they were supposed to finish the other half of the field. Justin found that Brian could be so irritating at times. Brian was thinking the same thing about the blond.

***

Justin sat down on the bed next to Hayden and smiled. He looked at the dirty-blond hair boy for a few seconds wondering if what Brian had told him was true.

“Why do you fight so much with Brian?” Justin asked.

Hayden looked up to meet Justin’s gaze. He frowned and looked back at the magazine he was reading.

“So?” Justin asked.

“It’s a long story,” Hayden told him.

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” Justin told him sarcastically.

Hayden smiled.

“Are you going to tell me or what?” Justin asked him.

“He just…he did something awful to me. We fought about it and well…it’s been fight after fight ever since,” Hayden said.

“How do you know so much about him?” Justin asked.

“Things I’ve heard,” Hayden muttered.

Justin sighed. His questions were leading him into a dead end.

“Don’t you ever get tired of fighting?” Justin asked.

Hayden nodded.

“But I am not going to let him win,” Hayden told him.

“Were you going to kill him that day?” Justin asked swallowing.

Hayden looked at Justin and stared. He didn’t know what he had been thinking that day. He didn’t know if he would have really killed Brian.

“Say something,” Justin muttered.

“I don’t know,” Hayden told him truthfully. “I just don’t know. He got me so mad, Justin.”

“I see,” Justin told him knowing that Hayden had a bad temper but not knowing how far it could go.

Justin sighed and lay back on the bed. He frowned, not knowing what else to ask. He just couldn’t straight out ask if they used to be best friends because that would mean Brian had told him. And Brian telling him implied that they talked and he wasn’t going to tell his friend that, knowing that Hayden would go ballistic.

“He thinks he has won,” Hayden said angrily. “I know he took my car.”

Justin kept quiet. He wanted to say something but found himself caught in the middle.

“I’m going to get him for that,” Hayden assured the blond.

“What are you going to do?” Justin asked.

Hayden shrugged.

“I’ll tell you when I think of it,” Hayden said.

Justin swallowed and realized he didn’t want anything bad to happen to the brunet. He didn’t want anything bad happening to anyone. He wondered what he could do to make everyone stop fighting. He smiled knowing that first he had to find out what had happened. And he was going to.

“Come on,” Hayden said getting up.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“To find if we can catch Kinney and his friends by surprise,” Hayden said. “I need to come up with something to make them pay.”

Justin got up and followed Hayden out of his room. He hoped that he didn’t have to be part of it or that Brian wasn’t going to be the target. Because he just wasn’t going to do it. He really didn’t know why, but he wasn’t going to be part of it.


	6. Knowing When He Lies

Mrs. Myers was telling the students the instructions for the written essay. Justin had his head down concentrating on a drawing. When the teacher asked who wanted to do it on Sigmund Freud, Justin put his arm up, not really paying attention.

“Very well then, Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney are going to work together,” The teacher said. “And please refrain from fighting.”

Justin looked up then at the teacher and then at Brian who had his eyebrow raised looking at him. He didn’t realize that Brian had his hand up at the same time he did. The rest of the class he tried to avoid the glares he was getting from Brian’s friends and the weird looks he was getting from his own friends.

“What are you doing?” Hayden asked.

“Have you lost your mind?” Adam asked.

“I didn’t see him raising his hand,” Justin said. “Fuck.”

“Just go back and tell her that it’s not going to work,” Hayden said.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “I’ll see you in the next class. Take notes for me.”

Hayden nodded and kept walking to their next class with Adam. Justin made as if he was going back to the room but turned around and went to the bathroom once his friends were gone. He sat on the counter and frowned. He didn’t know what was happening to him but he didn’t like lying to Hayden. He was going to work with Brian even if in the process they ended up killing each other.

“Hey,” Emmett said coming out of one of the stalls followed by Alex who turned red immediately.

“I'll see you in class, Emm,” Alex told him.

Emmett kissed him and watched him go. He turned to look at Justin and smiled.

“What’s with you?” Emmett asked. “You are looking a little gloomy.”

“I like someone. And I want to make him notice me. But I don’t know how to that,” Justin said turning red not believing he had told Emmett what was going on.

Emmett smiled.

“Oh, honey. I’ll help you out,” Emmett assured him.

“Okay. But don’t tell anyone,” Justin said.

Emmett nodded.

“Who is it?” Emmett asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Justin said.

“Is it Shawn?” Emmett asked.

“What? No,” Justin told him.

“Well, as long as is not Alex. I don’t really care,” Emmett told him.

Justin laughed and assured him it was not.

“Okay, then,” Emmett said. “First step. You ignore him.”

“Why would I do that, Emmett?” Justin asked. “If I like him, why would I ignore him?”

“Well, guys are tricky like that. You see, if he likes you and you like him and you give your attention to him, he acts all tough and like he doesn’t care about you,” Emmett told him.

Justin nodded.

“But if he likes you and you ignore him, he is so going to go after you, wondering what’s going on and why aren’t you following him like a lost puppy,” Emmett explained.

Justin nodded and decided to test that theory.

***

Brian entered the room and looked at Mr. Kern who was sitting there. He sat down and waited for Justin to get there. When Justin came in, he sat down far away from Brian. Brian looked at him and wondered why Justin had sat so far from him.

“I’ll be right back,” Mr. Kern said getting up. “Behave.”

Brian got up as soon as the principal left and moved in front of the blond.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked. “Isn’t it enough that I have to see your ugly face here?”

“I’m NOT ugly!” Justin shouted.

Brian arched a brow.

“Could you focus on the important things?” Brian asked.

“That is important,” Justin told him. “I’m very hot, thank you very much.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t paying attention when I raised my arm,” Justin said. “Sorry.”

Brian took a deep breath and sat down in the next empty chair. Justin smiled when he saw where Brian sat down.

“What do you want to do then?” Brian asked. “Do you want to go to the library or your house?”

“Why can’t we go to your house?” Justin asked.

“You want to go to my house?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head frowning.

“So?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know,” Justin said. “Uh, we could go to the library.”

“God, being seen in public with you is going to be traumatic,” Brian teased.

Justin showed him the finger. Both of them smirked.

“So,” Brian said.

“So?” Justin whispered.

Brian frowned when Justin just stared at him.

“Do I have something in my face? Stop staring at me,” Brian told him.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“You are such an asshole,” Justin said.

“Okay,” Mr. Kern said coming back into the room. “We are going to Green Pines.”

Justin frowned and looked at Brian with a raised brow. Brian looked at the floor thinking for a moment and then back at the man in front of them.

“Isn’t that the elderly center?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Kern said smiling widely.

“Why are we going there?” Justin asked having a slight idea but not thinking that the principal would go that far.

“We are doing voluntary work,” Mr. Kern informed him and exited the room.

“I’m so slashing his tires,” Brian said to Justin in a low voice.

“I’m so helping you,” Justin told him as they followed Mr. Kern out of the school.

***

Justin tapped his finger on the table as Brian read. Brian looked up from the book and raised a brow as he stared at the blond.

“Could you stop that?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked looking at Brian with confusion written all over his face.

“That noise,” Brian told him. “This is a library not a pub.”

Justin rolled his eyes and stopped tapping his fingers.

“I am tired of reading,” Justin complained.

“That’s not my problem,” Brian told him.

James was coming from the back of the library. He had just finished his homework when he saw Justin and Brian. He moved closer and wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him.

“It is your problem,” Justin said.

“Why?” Brian asked.

“Because I say so,” Justin told him smiling.

Brian shook his head and rolled his eyes. He went back to reading the book he had and tried to ignore Justin.

“Are you ignoring me Brian?” The blond asked with a smile on his face.

Brian bit his lower lip and didn’t answer. He wasn’t going to let Justin get to him.

“What are you guys doing here?” James asked looking from Brian to Justin.

“Studying,” Brian told him. “It’s a library.”

“Okay but…what are you guys doing here? Together?” James asked very slowly.

Justin shrugged.

“I decided to try torturing myself,” Brian told him.

“How is it going?” James asked smirking as he looked at Justin. “I would consider him good company.”

Justin frowned at James. He hated when the man would flirt with him even if it was playing.

“I differ with that,” Brian said.

Justin hit Brian’s knee with his own. Brian looked at him and smiled. James looked at them and arched both of his brows. There was something going on.

“So where's Daphne?” Justin asked when he saw James looking at them intently.

James shrugged.

“Where is Ted?” Justin asked wondering if James knew where his boyfriend or girlfriend where.

“Today is not my day to spend with him,” James informed him. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

Justin smirked.

“Does Hayden know you are here?” James asked.

Brian shook his head.

“And don’t tell him,” Justin said. “I don’t want him having a heart attack.”

James nodded.

“Understandable,” James said. “I’ll leave you guys then.”

James moved away from them and towards the exit. James looked back at Justin and Brian and saw them pushing each other. He smiled and shook his head. Daphne was coming his way and he smiled at his girlfriend. They kissed and interlaced their hands before walking away from the library.

“What’s wrong?” Daphne asked as they walked down the hallway.

“I stopped using drugs and I’m starting to see things,” James joked.

“What are you talking about?” Daphne asked as they left the school and started walking towards the parking lot.

“Oh, nothing,” James assured her.

“Tell me,” Daphne begged.

“It’s just that I think someone is falling in love,” James said.

“Oh my god. Who?” Daphne asked.

“I can’t say,” James told her as he opened the door to his car.

Daphne pouted. James smiled and they got in. He was sure that he had seen right. Brian and Justin seemed like they liked each other. But he wasn’t going to say a thing. He knew Hayden and if word got around, things weren’t going to be pretty.

***

Justin parked his car in the school’s parking lot and got out of the black mustang. He walked slowly to the school as he enjoyed his cigarette then stopped when he saw Hayden’s car. Hayden was screaming like a lunatic. The car was a mess. It had the tires slashed, all the windows were smashed, it was missing a door and they had used spray paint to write a bunch of swear words on it.

“Jesus Christ,” Justin whispered as he threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

“This is a great morning, isn’t it?” Brian asked laughing as he went by Justin with Chris, Alex and Kyle.

Justin took a deep breath and shook his head. He walked over to where Hayden had sat down next to his car.

“Hey,” Justin said.

“I’m going to kill him,” Hayden hissed.

“I don’t think that’s the solution,” Justin said.

“This is not good,” Shawn said to Justin. “He has been ranting like a mad man ever since we got here.”

Hayden looked at Justin and then back at the ground where he had been staring.

“How dare he?” Hayden spat out. “He is such a fucking asshole.”

Justin bit his lower lip not sure what to say.

“He knew how much I loved that car. After all the things he said to me about…” Hayden said sadly and then shook his head. “He’s an asshole.”

Justin wondered what Hayden was going to say. He looked at Shawn who was frowning not sure what Hayden meant. Hayden shook his head and got up. He walked towards the entrance of the school where Brian was with his friends. Justin and Shawn walked behind him knowing that there was going to be trouble.

“Brian!” Hayden yelled. “You fucking asshole!”

Brian stood up and smiled at Hayden. He crossed his arms and arched a brow.

“Is there a problem?” Brian asked.

Hayden grabbed Brian by the collar and was about to punch him when Justin stopped him. Justin moved between both of them and put a hand in each boy’s chest.

“Stop,” Justin told them.

“Justin,” Hayden hissed.

“Why are you defending him?” Shawn asked surprised.

“I'm not,” Justin told him. “But if you guys fight…then the teachers are going to come. And how much do you want to bet that I am going to get blamed for this? I am tired of detention, Hayden. Time just keeps adding up.”

Hayden took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He knew that Justin had taken a lot of the heat that was supposed to be for him. He nodded and walked away before he started beating the hell out of Brian. There would be another opportunity. Shawn went after Hayden.

“You didn’t have to do that. I can take care of myself,” Brian told him.

“Run along,” Chris told Justin.

Justin looked at them and then walked away.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked.

“Nothing,” Brian said turning around and leaving his friends.

Justin watched Hayden who went back to where what was left of his car was. Shawn was with him and telling him something. Justin then looked to where Brian had headed. He took a deep breath and made a decision. He followed the brunet.

***

“Why did you do that?” Justin asked sadly.

Brian shrugged as they stood in front of the lockers. No one else was around since the bell hadn’t rung for school to start.

“I thought you said you were going to give him his car back,” Justin said.

“I never told you in what condition it would be in,” Brian told him.

Justin sighed.

“He was really hurt, Brian,” Justin told him.

Brian shrugged.

“He used to be your best friend. Why can't you just let it go?” Justin asked. “Ignore him, don’t listen to him…I don’t know.”

Brian snorted.

“What do you care?” Brian asked.

“I care for both of you,” Justin told him.

Brian looked at him surprised.

“You're not half bad, Kinney,” Justin said smirking.

Brian smiled a little. Justin moved towards Brian and caressed the brunet’s face. Brian took his hand and held it for a moment before he let it go.

“Stop doing things like that. I’m straight, remember?” Brian asked as he pushed Justin away slightly.

Justin smiled and nodded. He looked at Brian and something told him that Brian was gay and he was going to make the brunet come to him with Emmett’s help. He just had to be patient.

***

As soon as Mr. Kern closed the door to the little room in the basement, Justin turned to glare at Brian. Justin was pissed with the brunet. The whole day the only thing that Brian did was teased Hayden about his car.

“Why did you have to fucking make fun of him, Brian?” Justin asked. “Isn’t it enough that you destroyed his car?”

Brian smirked and shook his head. Justin walked over to Brian and pushed him against the shelf.

“You are so fucking mean,” Justin shouted.

Brian grabbed Justin and turned them around. He pushed the blond against the shelf and held him there.

“So, if I am mean, what is he?” Brian asked. “He is worst that I am.”

Justin tried to get away but Brian was keeping a strong hold on him. He looked up at Brian and knew that the words, somehow, were true.

“Let me go, please,” Justin told him firmly.

Brian let go of Justin and moved away. He dug on his pocket and pulled out a set of keys then he smirked and threw them at Justin.

“What is this?” Justin asked.

“Those are the keys to lot C, over by Tony’s restaurant to the back,” Brian said. “Hayden’s car is there.”

Justin looked at the keys and then at Brian.

“But…you…the car…” Justin said stuttering.

“It wasn’t his car,” Brian said and shrugged. “It’s a beautiful car. I really didn’t want to ruin it. I just wanted to make Hayden suffer.”

“You are such a bastard,” Justin said angrily.

Brian rolled his lips in his mouth and arched a brow.

“Thank you,” Justin told him after a while and put the keys in his pocket.

Brian smirked and shook his head. He shrugged and moved closer to Justin.

“It’s like you said,” Brian told him. “I’m not half bad.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“What am I going to tell him?” Justin asked. “That you just handed me the keys.”

Brian shrugged.

“Tell him whatever you want, Sunshine,” Brian said as he moved to pick up the book he had been reading.

Justin walked over to the desk and sat down. He took out some white paper and a pencil and started drawing. He kept drawing without talking to the brunet until he was done.

“What did you make this time?” Brian asked as he looked up from his book.

Justin looked from Brian to the drawing and frowned. He wasn’t aware of what he had been drawing.

“Let me see,” Brian told him.

“No,” Justin said folding the drawing quickly and tucking it inside his blazer.

Brian arched a brow and Justin just ignored him and hoped that time would go by faster. He didn’t want Brian to discover that he had been drawing the brunet himself. He didn’t want Brian to find out that he was falling for him.

***

William and Tom got out of the car first. They looked around and didn’t see anyone. Justin and Shawn got out and walked over to the gate. Justin took out the keys and unlocked it. The four of them walked in and looked back at Hayden who was still sitting in the back seat.

“All this for a car,” Tom muttered.

Justin rolled his eyes.

“It’s his baby,” Justin said.

“Let’s just do this. Hopefully, Kinney is not playing with us,” William said.

They walked for a while looking at all kinds of cars.

“Who owns this place?” Shawn asked.

“I think is George’s father,” Justin said.

“Oh, shit,” William said.

“What?” Tom asked.

“There it is,” William said pointing.

They jogged toward it and looked at it. William smiled at Justin who smiled back. Shawn took a deep breath and looked at Tom.

“Go get Hayden,” Shawn said to Tom.

Tom nodded and ran back to the care to tell Hayden they had found his car.

“Thank god. Blood is not going to run,” William said.

Justin frowned.

“That day…that Hayden pulled the knife. Do you think he would have used it?” Justin asked.

William looked at Justin and the silence gave the blond the answer he was looking for. Justin didn’t want to believe that was true.

“What are you talking about?” Shawn asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” Justin told him.

Shawn nodded.

“Oh my god,” Hayden yelled and hugged his car or at least tried to.

“You are nuts,” Justin told him. “It’s only a car and before you say it’s because we have money, I am really saying, it’s only a car. There are more important things.”

Hayden showed him the finger as he kissed the car. William and Tom laughed. Justin just shook his head and smirked. Shawn smiled happy to see Hayden calmed down.

“Oh baby,” Hayden muttered as he started to inspect the yellow GTO.

“We should go,” Justin said.

“In a minute,” Hayden told him.

William looked at Justin and wondered how Justin had managed to find Hayden’s car.

“How is it that Kinney told you about this?” William asked.

“Yeah,” Tom said frowning.

Shawn frowned not liking where the conversation was headed. Hayden was just looking at the car making sure everything was okay with it. He didn’t care what Justin had done, he was happy. Then he frowned and turned to look at Justin who was frowning.

“What did he make you do?” Hayden asked angry.

“I had to clean up all by myself today and the weeks to come,” Justin said and shrugged. “No big deal. You have your car now.”

“God, Justin. I’m so sorry,” Hayden told him.

Justin shook his head.

“It doesn’t really matter,” Justin said. “Really.”

Shawn looked at Justin and frowned. He had known Justin practically all of his life. They were close and he knew that the blond was lying.

“I’m going to make him pay,” Hayden said.

Justin took a deep breath.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Justin commented.

“Why not?” Tom asked.

“It’s never going to end,” Justin said. “We do something and then they retaliate. Then we do something back to them and they are just going to keep on doing something to us.”

Hayden frowned.

“So you just want me to keep my arms crossed and forget this?” Hayden asked.

Justin bit his lower lip.

“No,” Justin said.

“So we can count with you,” Hayden said smiling.

“Of course,” Justin told him.

“Was there any doubt?” Shawn asked putting his arm around Justin’s shoulders.

Justin took a ride back to his house with Hayden. He didn’t really say much, listening to Hayden talk about his car and what he was going to do to Brian. Justin was getting tired of it all. He wasn’t going to hurt Brian. He was going to have to find a way to warn Brian without them knowing he was doing so.


	7. Looking From Afar

Justin stood next to Brian as the brunet searched for a book. They were both moving together down the library’s aisle, but they weren’t talking. Brian looked at the blond and wondered why Justin was so quiet. He usually had to fight with Justin so the blond would shut up.

“You could help, you know,” Brian shook his head and kept on walking.

“What?” Justin looked at Brian not sure what the brunet had said. He was lost with a million thoughts in his head.

Brian stopped walking and stared at the blond. He knew then that there was something really wrong with Justin, the blond wasn’t even there. “What are you thinking about?”

“It's nothing. I'm alright,” Justin said quickly. He had been thinking of what to say to Brian about what Hayden had planned. He just didn’t know if it was such a good idea. He knew that slowly he was putting himself in the middle of everything and if things went wrong he could be left standing with no friends and no Brian.

“What’s with you?” Brian asked.

“I said I was alright. Did you not hear me?” Justin crossed his arms and kept walking.

“Right,” Brian drawled not at all convinced that the blond was okay. He started walking again trying not to care about what was going on with the blond. They kept silent as they walked in search of the book they needed or more like Brian did while Justin stared into space.

“Brian,” Justin said suddenly. He had to tell Brian something before he went out of his mind.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Are you going to the party at Tim’s house?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

“Don’t go,” Justin told him.

“What? Why?” Brian asked frowning.

Justin kept quiet. Brian turned around and looked at the blond who was biting his lower lip and staring at the floor. Right away Brian knew that something was going to happen and that it was all because of Hayden.

“Is Hayden going to do something?” Brian asked.

Justin looked up at Brian’s eyes. He just stared not saying a thing. Brian crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

“Wouldn’t you get in trouble if I don’t show up with the guys?” Brian couldn’t believe that Justin would go so far just to…to help him out.

Justin shrugged not really caring as long as Brian was safe. “You can always make something up,” Justin said. “I don’t know.”

“What is he going to do?” Brian asked.

Justin kept quiet. Brian shook his head and went back to looking for the book. He tried to think of what to do. What was he supposed to tell Chris to convince him not to go to the party? He shook his head and stopped to look at the numbers on the book and then the one in the papers that the girl at the front desk had given him. They matched.

“There is the book,” Brian said pointing up. “Shit, I’m not that tall.”

“I can climb,” Justin told him. “Just make sure I don’t fall down.”

Brian nodded. Justin started to climb the shelf and Brian put his hand on Justin’s back. Justin took a deep breath and climbed a little higher. He grabbed the book and smiled.

“I have it,” Justin said. “How the hell do I climb down now? I only have one hand free.”

“Throw it on the floor,” Brian told him.

Justin shook his head. “This thing is old. It would break to pieces,” Justin told him.

“Okay, give it to me,” Brian said.

“But don’t let go of me,” Justin told him.

“I have two hands you know,” Brian pointed out.

Justin handed him the book. Brian took it and let go of Justin a little bit, making the blond slip back. Brian let go of the book and grabbed Justin. He was able to catch Justin and put him on the floor.

“Wow. I think I shitted my pants,” Justin said taking a deep breath.

Brian smirked.

“You let go of me,” Justin accused still trying to calm his breathing.

“Uh, sorry. Are you okay?” Brian asked him.

Justin punched Brian in the arm before he grabbed the book and looked at it. “It’s okay,” Justin said referring to the book.

“Forget the book,” Brian told him. “Are you okay?”

Justin smiled and nodded. He turned around and left making sure to rub his butt against Brian. He saw the opportunity and he took it just like Emmett had told him. He heard the gasp coming from Brian, but he didn’t stop to look at the brunet. He was too scared to face Brian. He just held the book in his arms and walked faster back to their table. Brian watched him and just ignored Justin’s come on. He had more gay friends that had tried to get with him at one point or another. He was sure that Justin would grow tired of it. He knew nothing was going to come out of it.

***

“So you talked to this guy, right?” Emmett asked as he sat next to Justin in the Gym’s bleachers.

“Yeah,” Justin tried to ignore Emmett’s interrogation. He focused his attention on his drawing.

“What is he like?” Emmett asked. “What do you like about him? Is he hot?”

Justin smiled as he thought of Brian. “He’s hot. I don’t know. I like everything about him. But sometimes he’s just so…frustrating. You get use to him,” Justin said smiling. “Sometimes I even wish that I could turn back time so I can stop myself from meeting him.”

“Why?” Emmett was now very intrigued.

“Because if I could choose who to fall in love with…he wouldn’t be my choice,” Justin looked down at the floor knowing that if he and Brian had never crossed paths, his life would be less complicated. “Things would be so much easier.”

Emmett’s eyes narrowed. “It’s someone I know, isn’t it?” Emmett asked sure that he was right. He was determined to find out who it was.

“Emm,” Justin said in a voice that told Emmett to leave it alone.

“Come on. You have to tell me,” Emmett insisted. He wasn’t going to tell anyone.

“I do not,” Justin laughed and shook his head.

“That’s no fair. I’ve been helping you,” Emmett pointed out.

“And I am thankful for that,” Justin smiled at his friend. “It’s better this way. I don’t want to give you a heart attack.”

“Don’t worry baby. I would only have one if you were after a girl,” Emmett looked at Justin and arched a brow. “You're not after a girl, are you?”

“Jesus, Emmett!” Justin shook his head frowning not even wanting to imagine it. “That’s a sick thing to say.”

“I know. Sorry,” Emmett sighed losing his patience. He wanted to know who Justin liked.

“Is it Harry Thompson?” Emmett asked making a terrified face.

“No. Kill me if ever tell you that I like that guy. Jesus, Emm. Just shut the fuck up. You’re going to make me hurl if you keep mentioning all these people,” Justin shook his head. He went back to his drawing hoping that Emmett would leave him alone. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He looked up and saw Brian coming his way.

“Hey, Taylor,” Brian said passing by. “Wasting your time doing pathetic drawings? If figures!”

“Up yours, Kinney,” Justin told him, the corners of his mouth were twitching. He was trying really hard not to break out into a smile.

Emmett watched Brian leave and he turned to look at Justin. He saw the little smile playing on Justin’s lips and his eyes went wide. It couldn’t be. There was no way that Justin could be falling for Brian. “Oh my god,” Emmett said.

“What?” Justin asked looking up.

“It’s him,” Emmett accused. “You like Brian.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Justin’s hand gripped his sketchbook. He swallowed hard and looked away from the taller boy. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”

“Oh my god,” Emmett muttered. “I’m right.”

“Emmett,” Justin whispered. “Don’t…don’t…don’t say anything.”

“Oh my god,” Emmett said again. “I can’t believe this. I’m actually right!”

“Emmett,” Justin said putting his sketchbook away and standing up.

“It’s just…I don’t know…just…” Emmett didn’t know what to say. He started babbling like a crazy man.

“Are you going to tell anyone?” Justin asked afraid.

Emmett looked at the blond and smiled. He shook his head and hugged Justin. He started jumping up and down. “I’m so happy. I’m so happy,” Emmett told him. “I know.”

“Just keep it to yourself,” Justin said pulling back.

They sat down again and started talking about what Emmett thought about the situation. A while after Brian passed by again and made another comment to Justin which the blond responded to. Emmett was pretty sure that Justin wasn’t the only one falling in love.

***

Justin was coming out of History class with William and Adam when he saw Brian, Chris and some girl with them. He looked at William who was muttering something he couldn’t make out as he too looked at them. He looked at Adam who just shrugged. “What?” Justin looked at William not knowing what he had said.

“I like her,” William told him again.

“Oh,” Justin looked at the girl and shrugged.

“Her name is Jenny,” William said. “But fuck. She’s not interested in me.”

“No?” Justin asked wondering why. William was a cute guy and any girl would be happy to be with him.

“No. I’m her friend,” William said sarcastically. “She likes Brian.”

“What?” Justin swallowed not sure what he was feeling. But he didn’t like hearing that Jenny was after Brian.

“I fucked her,” Adam said smirking. “She’s easy. Don’t treat her good, Billy. She likes bad boys.”

“No fucking way,” William hissed. “Don’t talk about her like that!”

“Oh love,” Adam shook his head and walked away from them.

Justin rolled his eyes. He knew that Adam was telling the truth. He wouldn’t lie about something like that. “Relax. It’s just a girl. There are tons of them,” Justin smiled at Billy. “Look, I have to go. I have detention.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow,” William told him.

Justin nodded and left. For the first time ever, he got to the room before Brian and that pissed him off. He didn’t want Brian to be with anyone else. He was sure that he was still talking to Jenny.

“Mr. Kinney. You’re late,” Mr. Kern told Brian when he got to the room.

Brian nodded and sat down next to Justin.

“Why are you late?” Justin asked.

“Oh, I was with Jenny. I lost track of time,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and hid away his jealousy.

“Hey, do you want to work on our project today. After detention?” Brian asked.

“I don’t have time. There are a few things I have to do before I see this guy,” Justin lied because he really didn’t want to be with Brian at that moment or after. He was pissed at the brunet for talking to Jenny. He sighed knowing he had no right to be.

“Oh,” Brian said a slight frown on his face that Justin didn’t notice. “Who are you seeing?”

“Well, it’s actually a friend. I haven’t seen him in years,” Justin said staring at the desk.

“What’s his name?” Brian didn’t like what he was hearing, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Steve,” Justin said making it up. He couldn’t believe he was lying to Brian. It just kept coming out of his mouth so easily.

“Is it the two of you alone?” Brian asked as he turned his body towards Justin. He didn’t want Justin to be alone with this Steve guy.

Mr. Kern looked up and saw that Brian and Justin were talking so he smiled and went back to his work. He knew he could make the two students stop fighting and be civil to each other.

“I think he’s bringing someone. Do you think I should take someone too?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian told him. “I could go with you if you want.”

“Oh no,” Justin said. “That’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

Brian frowned not sure why he didn’t like the idea of Justin meeting with his old friend. “So? Is he coming with his girlfriend then?” Brian asked cracking his knuckle.

Justin looked at Brian and wondered why Brian kept asking questions. Then it occurred to him that Brian might be jealous like he was just moments ago. Well, like he still was at the moment. “No. He’s gay.”

Brian’s lips formed a thin line. He was furious with the information he received.

“I think he’s bringing his boyfriend,” Justin told him. “That’s why I think you shouldn’t go.”

Brian nodded, a little more relieved.

“I’ll take someone I can have a double date with,” Justin added with a smile.

Brian’s lip formed that thin line again and Justin saw it. For the rest of detention he couldn’t stop fidgeting in his chair and he didn’t talk to Justin at all. Justin just smiled, happy with himself, moments like that made him surer that Brian was definitely gay and that he liked him.

***

Justin got out of the car and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door and Emmett opened it. They smiled at each other and Justin went in.

“Guess what?” Emmett asked.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Brian is here,” Emmett told him.

Justin opened his eyes and shook his head. “Then I have to go,” Justin told him. “I told him I was meeting with Steve.”

“Who is Steve?” Emmett asked.

“The guy I made up to make him jealous,” Justin whispered. “Well, it didn’t start that way. I told him that Steve was coming with his boyfriend to see me. And that I would probably go with someone else as a double date.”

“Oh,” Emmett said smirking. “You're bad.”

Justin laughed but ended up frowning. “What now?” Justin asked worried.

“Hey,” Alex said walking to them with Brian behind.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked.

“Relax. You know that no one fights in here,” Alex reminded him.

Brian nodded as he looked at Justin. Emmett grabbed Justin and hugged him tightly. Justin opened his eyes wide not knowing what Emmett was doing.

“Its okay, Justin,” Emmett told him practically yelling as he rubbed Justin’s back.

Alex arched a brow not sure what was going on. Brian frowned not liking the way Emmett was touching Justin.

“He’s an idiot,” Emmett said.

“Who is?” Alex asked.

“Steve,” Emmett yelled and let go of Justin. “He and Justin were going to see each other and Steve…he tried to…”

“What?” Brian asked angry.

Alex looked at Brian and then at Justin and Emmett. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on. Everyone was acting so fucking strange. Emmett looked at Justin with a little smile knowing Alex and Brian couldn’t see him because he had his back to them.

“He tried to take advantage of Justin,” Emmett said. “The asshole!”

Justin was sure that Emmett was nuts but he didn’t care since he was saving his butt.

“Uh, yeah. He…he tried to kiss me,” Justin said. “I…we're just friends. He had a boyfriend and…well, it doesn’t matter. Really.”

“That’s why I told him to come here,” Emmett said. “You guys don’t mind do you? My friend needs me. Seeing how he was deceived.”

Alex shrugged not really caring. “Let’s go to the pool,” Alex said looking at Brian.

Brian nodded and followed Alex, giving Justin one last look. He was so pissed. If he got his hands on Steve, he was going to kill him.

“You’re nuts,” Justin whispered to Emmett as they started walking to the pool too. “I mean really you’re fucking crazy. I can’t believe you. Don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“It worked,” Emmett pointed out.

“Whatever,” Justin smirked knowing that it would do as an excuse as to why he was here.

Emmett smirked and nodded. He put his arm around Justin’s shoulder and whispered. “I can get Alex away and you and Brian would be left all alone.”

Justin smirked. “You don’t say,” The blond murmured.

Emmett laughed and nodded. They walked out to the pool where Brian and Alex were already inside. True to his word, Emmett managed to get Alex into the pool house in less than twenty minutes. Brian and Justin stayed at the pool just doing laps and talking. After a while they got tired and got out. They took some towels and went inside the house. Justin got them some sodas and sandwiches that were left in the kitchen for them.

“So, are you okay?” Brian asked as they sat on the sofa. “Did he do anything else to you?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine,” Justin told him. “I was just…startled. I don’t like him that way,” Justin couldn’t believe how deep the hole went and he just kept lying and lying. Brian was going to kill him if he ever did find out.

Brian nodded and kept on eating. “Did you go alone?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded.

“You shouldn’t have,” Brian told him. “I could have gone with you.”

Justin smiled. “Maybe some other time that I have to meet with an old crazy friend.”

Brian just nodded as he ate his sandwich.

“Are you a virgin?” Justin asked out of nowhere.

Brian choked on the piece of food he had been trying to swallow.

“It was just a question,” Justin tried really hard not to burst out laughing.

“No. I'm not,” Brian told him.

“Whatever,” Justin told him. “What was her name?”

“None of your business,” Brian said.

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m still a virgin,” Justin told him.

“What do I care?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged. “I was just saying.”

“Well, it’s not my problem,” Brian told him. Brian looked at Justin and smiled. He was happy that Justin was still untouched. Then he frowned and shook his head. He didn’t know where those thoughts were coming from. He started thinking about something else when Justin spoke again.

“I think I am going to Liberty Avenue and find someone to fuck me. What do you think?” Justin asked.

Brian choked again and without food or soda.

***

“Fucking shit,” Hayden hissed.

Justin looked at him and wondered what was going on.

“What’s wrong?” William asked.

“They didn’t come,” Hayden said. “Tim said that Brian and the others had some other place to go. Fuck!”

“What now?” Tom asked.

“We could look for them,” Adam suggested.

Hayden took a deep breath. “We’ll just save this for another time then,” Hayden said.

William shrugged.

“I’m hungry,” Anna told her boyfriend. She smiled sweetly and hoped for Hayden to want to go grab something to eat.

“Let’s go to the diner,” Tom told them.

Justin was glad that Brian had listened to him. “I could eat.”

Justin and Anna went with Hayden while William went in Tom’s car and Adam and Shawn went in their own separate cars. When they arrived at the diner, they sat in one of the booths and waited for service. Minutes later Michael, Chris and Brian came inside.

“Look who it is,” Hayden said getting up. “Hello, asshole.”

Brian glared at him. Chris rolled his eyes.

“So, I hear you cried like a girl when you got your car back,” Brian smirked as he squared his shoulders ready for anything. For a minute he thought that he had been tricked and that Justin had lied to him just to get him someplace else. Then he saw Justin’s face and knew that wasn’t the case. The blond looked worried and Brian breathed easier.

Hayden glared at the brunet and took a step towards Brian when Michael got in the middle.

“Hey, hey,” Michael said stopping Hayden. “Stop it. Not here.”

Brian rolled his eyes and moved away. He said goodbye to Chris and gave Justin a look before he left the place.

“Just relax,” Michael told Hayden.

Shawn gave Justin a questioning look. He saw the way that Brian had looked at the blond. Justin ignored his friend and moved next to Michael.

“Whatever,” Hayden said. “Let’s go. I don’t feel like eating here anymore.”

Anna nodded and got up to leave. William and Tom were leaving as well as Shawn and Adam, but Justin stayed next to Michael.

“Come on, Justin,” Hayden said.

“I am going to stay with Michael, okay?” Justin asked.

Hayden looked at Michael and then at Chris. “Sure, whatever,” Hayden told him and looked at Chris. “You touch him and I will kill you.”

Chris just smirked and ignored him.

“I’m here,” Michael told Hayden. “Nothing is going to happen.”

Justin watched them go and then turned towards Michael.

“What’s up?” Michael asked once they were gone.

Justin walked with Michael to the entrance of the diner away from Chris. He looked at Chris and frowned. He just didn’t like the guy. He looked back at Michael and smiled. “Look, I am going home. I’m just tired of fighting. I just want to rest and forget about this mess for a while,” Justin told him.

“Do you want a ride?” Michael asked.

“No,” Justin said. “I want to walk for a while. I’ll take a cab if I get tired.”

Michael nodded and watched him go. He went to Chris and sat in a booth glad that no one had fought.

When Justin walked outside, he scanned the place. Tom, Adam, Shawn and Hayden’s cars were gone but Brian’s car was still there at the end of the street. He walked over to him and got inside after Brian opened the door. He didn’t know what was going on. Was he going to end up joining Brian and going against Hayden or was he just going to be like Michael and choose not to fight. He had so many questions and no one to answer him.

“What did he say when he didn’t find us at the party?” Brian asked.

“He was mad,” Justin rubbed his hands together.

Brian nodded as he started the car. “Do you want me to take you home?” Brian asked.

“Please,” Justin told him.

Brian moved forward very close to Justin. For a moment the blond thought that Brian was going to kiss him and then Brian reached for the seatbelt and buckled him. Justin smiled widely and Brian moved back on his seat and did his own seatbelt. They drove in silence, each having their mind clouded with their own thoughts.

“Here you are,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and opened the door but didn’t get out. “Thank you,” Justin said.

“No. I should be the one thanking you,” Brian smiled not sure what the fuck was happening to him. Justin had made him change so much in just a few days. He was thinking about things he didn’t want to.

Justin nodded and looked at Brian. He smiled seeing Brian under the little light that the street lamp was providing. There was no doubt in his mind that he had fallen for the brunet. He didn’t want Brian to get in any trouble. He didn’t want to see him get hurt. He didn’t know what he was going to do if it turned out in the end that Brian didn’t feel the same way for him.

“What is it?” Brian arched a brow wondering what the hell Justin was looking at. He was staring to feel uncomfortable. He did each time the blond looked at him like that. Those piercing, blue eyes scared him. He felt like Justin could see through him.

Justin undid the seatbelt and leaned forth. He kissed the brunet on the cheek. He smiled at Brian and then left the car. Brian watched him go a little bit stunned. He shook his head and pulled away from the curve. When Justin’s lips had touched his cheek he felt himself falling. There was something definitely wrong with his stomach and it was Justin’s fault. By the time he got to his house, his cheek still felt warm where Justin had kissed him and he was starting not to mind at all when Justin did things like that.

***

Shawn sat on his car looking at Justin’s house. He didn’t know what was going on with the blond and Brian. He had seen Justin lean forward but he wasn’t sure if the blond had kissed Brian or not. He had to talk to Justin soon and find out what was going on. He didn’t like it one bit. He was afraid that if Hayden found out, Justin was going to be the one who was going to get hurt. He started his car again and drove home. He knew how Hayden could get, especially if it involved Justin and even more so, Brian. He was just going to keep quiet and not say anything to his older brother knowing that things would just get ugly.


	8. Some Pretty Good Friends

Michael frowned as he looked at Justin. Justin was doing laps and Michael knew that Justin only did that when something was bothering him. After a while, Justin got out of the pool and walked over to where Michael was.

“Can I stay tonight?” Justin looked at Michael as he as he dried his hair with the towel.

Michael nodded and watched Justin, trying to figure out what was going on with the blond.

“Can I invite Hayden and the guys over?” Justin asked studying Michael’s reaction.

“I'd rather you wouldn’t,” Michael told him looking away. “You know how my mom is. She could show at any minute and she doesn’t know them. You're okay because she adores you.”

“You were with Shawn. Doesn’t she know him?” Justin asked.

Michael stared at Justin. “Only him.”

“Before, I wouldn’t think anything of what you just said,” Justin shook his head.

“What?” Michael asked looking at Justin.

“You don’t like, Hayden,” Justin accused.

Michael forced himself to laugh. “What are you talking about?” Michael licked his lips and wondered what the fuck what’s going on with Justin and how he knew that.

“I know that he and Brian used to be best friends,” Justin told him.

Michael frowned and looked at the pool. “Whatever Hayden told you is a fucking lie,” Michael hissed.

“It was Brian,” Justin said.

Michael looked at Justin in surprise. He couldn’t believe that Brian had told such thing to Justin. “He told you what happened?” Michael asked.

Justin shook his head and got up. “He didn’t tell me everything. You tell me,” Justin grabbed another tower and wrapped it around his waist.

Michael got up too. He couldn’t tell Justin what had happened. Brian would kill him. He shook his head and turned around to go into the house.

Justin grabbed Michael’s shoulder and stopped him. “Come on, Michael. Please tell me,” Justin begged.

Michael bit his lower lip.

“I want to help them out,” Justin said. “Maybe I can, but I don’t know what happened.”

“Okay, but if you tell Brian it was me who told you, I’m going to kill you. That is, if he doesn’t kill me first,” Michael muttered.

Justin nodded and smiled. He wasn’t going to tell Brian a thing. He just wanted to help him.

“When I was fifteen, I met Brian and Hayden,” Michael thought about someone else he met but he wasn’t going to talk about that person or Brian really would kill him. “Well, we were the same age, but for some reason, Brian and Hayden were always taller than me. I was getting beat up by some other kids and they just came to the rescue. Since then, we were inseparable,” Michael told him with a little smile.

“So what changed?” Justin asked.

Michael took a deep breath and Justin bit his lower lip waiting.

“Well…” Michael said sadly. “A year later Brian and Hayden went to Aspen with Lindsay. It was her birthday. I couldn’t go because Mom was taking me to see Dad in Florida. Shawn didn’t go either, because that’s when we started dating and he went with me. Anyway, Brian told me that he tried to kiss Hayden the last day there and Hayden got angry and beat the shit out of him. Brian wouldn’t lift a finger against him.”

Justin had his mouth hanging open. He couldn’t believe that Brian had tried to kiss another guy. Then he frowned when he heard what Hayden had done.

“But Hayden wouldn’t do that. I mean…god, I don’t know what to say,” Justin told him. “He isn’t gay, but he doesn’t hate us or anything. He would have talk things over with Brian.”

Michael shrugged. “Hayden hated Brian because he was gay then,” Michael put his hands on his hips and shrugged. “Or at least that’s what Brian said. I don’t know.”

“But…but Hayden knows that you and I are gay and he talks to us, to all of us. Hell, Shawn is gay,” Justin protested yet in a low voice not sure what was going on anymore. “And Brian is straight or so he says. Jesus, this is confusing.”

Michael nodded his agreement. “A lot of things changed that year. Brian told me he was straight and that he had been mistaken about the whole thing. Hayden said he had acted a little rash and that he wanted to talk to Brian but by the time that happen, it was too late. Every time Brian and Hayden saw each other things didn’t ended well. At first the only ones that would fight like crazy were Hayden and Brian. Then everyone started getting into it,” Michael said. “Then you got here and the last two years…well, you don’t need a recap of that.”

“This is fucking crazy,” Justin whispered. “Hayden is a good guy. He would have said sorry and…I don’t know. It just doesn’t make sense,” Justin looked at the pool and frowned.

“That’s why I’m always thinking something else happened. I mean…Brian came home different and Lindsay became his protector and wouldn’t let Hayden get close to Brian. Yet, Hayden acted scared around Brian. I don’t know what to think. Whatever happened that day, the only ones that know are the three of them,” Michael turned around and started walking again.

“I didn’t know Lindsay and Brian were friends,” Justin said.

Michael nodded and opened the twin, French doors to his house. Justin followed him inside.

“Why are you suddenly interested, Justin?” Michael asked as he got in the kitchen.

Justin shrugged.

“I told you about Brian. It’s your turn,” Michael pointed out as he opened the fridge and took out a soda for him and one for Justin.

Justin bit his lower lip and took the can. “I think Brian is not so bad,” Justin took a sip of his drink and turned around to go to the living room.

“What are you talking about?” Michael followed him somewhat a little stunned. “You hate him.”

“Hate is a strong word,” Justin told him.

“Justin,” Michael said.

“Well, he’s kind of a nice guy. We talk sometimes and he has friend potential,” Justin said smiling. “I might have misjudged him.”

Michael smiled not believing what he was hearing. “That’s what I have been trying to make everyone see. He’s a good guy.”

Justin nodded and sat down. There were other reasons why he was interested in helping Brian, but he wasn’t about to tell that to Michael. “Maybe if I had known that, we wouldn’t be in this mess now. God, no senior trip!! You know how long I waited for it?” Justin shook his head.

“I’ll take a lot of pictures and bring you guys something,” Michael sat next to him and smiled.

Justin arched a brow and nodded. He had to settle for that.

***

Lindsay said goodbye to Justin as he left. Once she was back in her room, she sat on the bed and thought about what had happened. She picked the phone and called Brian. She needed to find out what was going on and why Justin was asking so many questions.

“Hello?” Brian asked.

“Hey. It’s me, Lindsay,” Lindsay told him.

“I know. What’s up?” Brian asked.

“Well, Justin was just here,” Lindsay bit her lower lip and wondered what the hell what’s going on.

“And I care why?” Brian asked rolling his eyes.

“He was asking about you and Hayden,” Lindsay waited for Brian to say something but the brunet stayed quiet. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes,” Brian didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to say. He couldn’t believe that Justin was snooping around about his life.

“Say something,” Lindsay sighed knowing there was definitely something going on.

“What do you want me to say?” Brian asked her.

“How does he know so much?” Lindsay asked. “And how the hell did he found out?”

“What does he know?” Brian frowned knowing that he shouldn’t have opened his mouth in the first place.

“He knows you two were best friends and that supposedly Hayden beat you up because you kissed him,” Lindsay said.

“Shit,” Brian said. “I don’t know, Linds.”

“Brian,” Lindsay whined. “What are you not telling me?”

Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was so going to kill Justin. “I might have told him a few things,” Brian said.

“Brian, can I ask you something really personal?” Lindsay asked frowning.

“No,” Brian told her but knew that she would ask anyway.

“Do you like Justin?” Lindsay asked.

“Lindsay, I don’t want to talk about this,” Brian told her. “What the hell is with you? You know I’m straight!”

Lindsay rolled her eyes tired of hearing Brian say that again and again. She knew that Brian was just too scared of getting hurt. “Me? What is with you?” Lindsay tried hard to fight the smile that was winning trying to adorn her face. Brian did like Justin and she was going to make him admit it. “You do know that your answer translates into a big yes.”

“Shut up,” Brian hissed.

“I think that is so sweet,” Lindsay told him.

“Oh for fucks sakes,” Brian grumbled. “I have to go.”

“We are not done, mister,” Lindsay said. “Come tonight. We need to talk.”

“Whatever,” Brian told her hanging up.

Lindsay smiled and put the phone back on his cradle. She smiled knowing that Brian would come. She was happy that Brian liked Justin. She wanted the brunet to be happy and Justin was a really nice guy in her book.

***

Justin was smiling like a fool since they come to tell him that Brian was waiting outside for him. He walked out of his house and didn’t see Brian. He walked towards the gate and saw that Brian was still sitting on his motorcycle. He hid away his smile. He frowned when he looked at Brian and the brunet glared at him.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Brian asked getting off his motorcycle and putting the helmet on top of it.

“What are you talking about?” Justin took a step back. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on.

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you been trying to get information from my friends,” Brian hissed.

“I just…” Justin said.

“No!” Brian yelled. “You have no right.”

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Justin told him backing away. “I was…I just wanted to help.”

“How the fucks do you think you are going to accomplish that?” Brian was beyond mad. He didn’t want Justin messing around in his life. He didn’t want the blond to find out what had happened. He didn’t want to be so close to him because Justin always made him lose his head.

Justin shrugged not knowing what to say to the angry Brian. Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stared at Justin’s blue eyes. He was sure that Justin was going to back away and he wouldn’t have to worry about the blond anymore.

“You kissed a guy,” Justin said suddenly.

Brian frowned and grabbed Justin by the neck pushing him against the wall. He was so going to kill Justin right then.

“Don’t you ever say that again,” Brian threatened. “I’ll fucking kick your ass.”

“I want you to kiss me,” Justin told him.

Brian let go of him and moved back. He didn’t know what to do or say. Justin moved forward and Brian moved back again. Brian’s heart was pounding really hard and he didn’t know what he was feeling but he kept telling himself that Justin was crazy.

“Have you gone nuts?” Brian asked coming out of his shock. “I like girls!”

“You don’t,” Justin yelled.

“Do too!” Brian screamed.

“Do not!” Justin screamed back.

“Do too!” Brian hissed.

“Do not!” Justin yelled moving closer to the brunet.

“Do too!” Brian screamed as loud as he could.

“What the fuck is up with you two?” Ted asked looking from the brunet to the blond.

Brian and Justin looked at Ted and James who were walking towards them. James and Ted stopped in front of them and just stared. Brian grumbled something and got back on his motorcycle. He grabbed his helmet and put it on. He gave Justin one last look before he started his motorcycle.

“Stay away from my friends, Taylor,” Brian left then.

They watched him go and then Ted turned to look at Justin. “What was that all about?” Ted asked.

“He is fucking nuts,” Justin said before he went to his house.

James smiled from ear to ear as they kept on walking to his house.

“What is with you?” Ted asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking how some things are so cute,” James told him.

“What is cute?” Ted asked.

“Don’t mind me,” James told him. “You know how I babble a lot, baby.”

Ted shrugged. “So, what do you think was that all about?” Ted asked referring to Brian and Justin.

“Who knows?” James asked. “They are always fighting.”

James put his arm around Ted’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Ted nodded and they just kept on walking oblivious to what was going on with Brian and Justin.

***

Justin looked at Shawn and didn’t know what to tell him. He couldn’t believe he had been so obvious that Shawn had caught on to what was going on. Justin knew that the taller blond wasn’t going to say anything to his brother but he still felt like he was doing something that he shouldn’t be doing. He shouldn’t have fallen for Brian.

“Tell me what this is all about?” Shawn yelled.

“I don’t know,” Justin told him.

“Don’t say that,” Shawn was still yelling. “Do you like him?”

Justin looked at the floor and bit his lower lip. “I don’t know,” Justin whispered.

“Fuck!” Shawn hissed. “Is there anything you do know?”

Justin looked up at his friend and licked his lips. “I think…I think I might like him,” Justin sighed and couldn’t believe those words have come out of his mouth.

Shawn opened his mouth in shock.

“What am I supposed to do?” Justin asked. “I can’t stop it.”

Shawn composed himself and sat down on the sofa. He rubbed his face and shook his head.

“Justin, you have to be very careful,” Shawn told him. “If Hayden’s finds out, he…well, I don’t know. It’s not going to be a good thing.”

Justin knew that Shawn was right. Hayden was going to go insane if he knew that he had been talking to Brian. “Do you know what happen with him and Brian?” Justin asked.

Shawn shook his head. “All I know is that…Hayden came back different,” Shawn whispered.

Justin felt so bad. He wanted to help Brian and yet he didn’t want to betray Hayden’s trust. He had to tell his friend what was going on but he knew that would probably start world war three. He shook his head and tried not to think about anything. It wasn’t like he and Brian were together anyway and after all that had happened, he doubted very much that Brian wanted to talk to him at all.

***

“That fucking bastard,” Chris yelled as he dropped his book bag next to Brian in the parking lot.

Brian looked at him and wondered what the fuck had happened. Chris was soaking wet from head to toe. Brian tried not to smirk but it was helpless. He ended up laughing his heart out. “What happened to you?” Brian asked.

“Hayden did this,” Chris hissed.

Brian shook his head. His smirk turned into a frown. He knew that meant trouble.

“I’m going to get him back,” Chris said as he took off his shirt. “I know what we can do to get him.”

“Could you keep me out of it?” Brian asked.

“What?” Chris asked as he took back his bag and they started walking towards his car.

“I just don’t want to get in a fight with him or anyone else,” Brian told him. “I’ll have time to get back at Hayden later.”

“Why not now, Brian?” Chris asked. “You always helped me. Hell, you are the usually one that would be coming up with something to get back at him. What’s with you?”

“Because every fucking time any of you start fighting, Justin and I end up paying for it,” Brian said.

“What do you care about him?” Chris asked raising an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you have become friends with him.”

“Of course not!” Brian told him. “But if he gets an extra half hour in detention, guess what? Me too! I am so fucking tired of this shit.”

Chris took a deep breath. “I know, I know, I’m sorry about that, Brian,” Chris said. “I should have stayed with you.”

Brian shook his head. “You would be going nuts with Taylor. He is so fucking weird,” Brian told him.

Chris looked at Brian and nodded. He frowned not sure what was going on with Brian. His friend was definitely changing. He was sure that he and Justin talked all the time but he wasn’t going to pressure Brian into telling him if he talked to Taylor.

“I don’t know how anyone can stand him,” Brian said. “He’s just crazy. Trust me.”

Chris nodded. “I bet,” Chris said as they reached the car. “Do you want to go out tonight?”

“Uh, I have plans,” Brian told him.

Chris nodded and they got in. He was pretty sure that Brian was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what. He could snoop around a little to see what was going on. If he didn’t found anything, he wasn’t going to worry. He knew that eventually Brian would tell him what was going on. Brian always told him all his secrets.

***

Justin walked outside and opened the door. Brian had called him telling him he was outside. He wanted to know what the hell Brian wanted now.

“Hey,” Brian said. “I brought some food.”

Justin arched a brow.

“Are you mad at me?” Brian asked.

Justin shook his head. “I was…I was wrong. I shouldn’t be trying to get into your business,” Justin looked at the floor and then moved to the side so Brian could go in.

Brian nodded and stepped inside. “I shouldn’t have screamed at you,” Brian muttered.

Justin smiled and closed the door.

“Are you alone?” Brian asked.

“When am I not?” Justin asked. “Come on.”

They walked to the dinning room and ate the Chinese food right out of the containers.

“I read part of the book,” Brian said. “Have you read anything?”

Justin nodded. “Some,” Justin looked at Brian and then back at his food. He couldn’t stop thinking about Brian kissing a guy.

Brian licked his lips and frowned. He didn’t like the way they were talking to each other as if they didn’t know one another. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Justin assured him.

“Justin, come on,” Brian said.

Justin sighed and put the Chinese box down on the table. He looked at Brian and took a deep breath trying to control his nerves. “You kissed a guy,” Justin choked out.

Brian stared at Justin like he was nuts. “Look, Justin…it’s true. I kissed a guy but…well, it was just curiosity,” Brian told him after a while.

Justin swallowed hard, not liking what Brian was telling him. “Whatever, Brian,” Justin took the can of soda and put it back down in the table. He didn't think he could swallow the liquid with the big knot that was in his throat at the moment. He was feeling so frustrated as he talked to the brunet.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Brian told him.

Justin took a deep breath.

“I think you are lying to yourself,” Justin said.

“You don’t know me, Justin,” Brian told him.

“I’m trying to,” Justin whispered. “But you won’t let me.”

Brian frowned.

“I won’t be mad if you are curious to kiss me. I’m not Hayden,” Justin looked at Brian trying to read the man’s face but Brian wasn’t giving anything away.

Brian got up and started pacing.

“Brian,” Justin said. “Did I say something wrong?”

Brian shook his head. “Look. You are my friend okay. Nothing else,” Brian saw the hurt in Justin’s eyes and it felt as if someone was twisting a knife inside of him. It hurt him too. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to keep away from Justin. It was for the best.

Justin nodded and left it at that. He would try later. He just wasn’t ready to give up.

***

Justin was in the bathroom crying when Emmett came inside. He heard the crying and wondered who was it? He got into the next stall and got up in the toilet and then took a peek to see who was crying. He saw the blond head and right away knew that it was Justin.

“Justin?” Emmett asked. “What it’s going on?”

“Emmett!” Justin yelled startled. “What are you doing?” He quickly cleaned his tears.

“Get out of there now,” Emmett told him.

Justin unlocked the stall but stayed inside. Emmett went in and hugged Justin to him and the blond started spilling his tears again. Emmett just held him tighter letting Justin get it all out. He wanted Justin to be calmed down enough so they could talk.

“Are you feeling better?” Emmett asked when Justin pulled away.

Justin just nodded as he tried not to think about what he had seen. He was so mad yet so hurt and there wasn’t a thing he could do.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Emmett asked him.

“He kissed her,” Justin said sobbing.

“Who kissed who?” Emmett asked.

“Today at lunch, Brian kissed Jenny,” Justin told him.

Emmett let go of the blond and looked at him like he was some kind of alien. “What are you talking about?” Emmett asked.

“A couple of days ago we were talking about him kissing Hayden,” Justin said.

“He kissed Hayden?” Emmett asked surprised.

Emmett couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Brian had kissed Hayden. He just couldn’t get past that. He was thinking that the world had gone mad when Justin snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Emmett!” Justin hissed.

“What?” Emmett asked.

“You are not listening to me,” Justin pointed out.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Emmett said. “I am just trying to process here.”

“Don’t say anything,” Justin told him.

Emmett nodded.

“Well, I was talking about him kissing me and he told me he wouldn’t because he had just been experimenting. That he was straight and he was never going to do something like that again. And now he kissed her,” Justin blurted out quickly.

“Oh, baby,” Emmett said as he hugged the blond again to him more tightly.

Justin just sobbed again. “He looked at me first and then kissed her,” Justin told him.

“He is just doing this to push you away. He might be scared,” Emmett told him.

“Of what?” Justin asked mad. “His friends don’t care if they have gay friends. He can hide it from his parents. What is there to be scared about? I wouldn’t even say anything if he didn’t want me to.”

Emmett shrugged not knowing the answer to that. “Maybe he is scared of something else,” Emmett told him.

“What?” Justin asked angry.

“Getting hurt,” Emmett said.

Justin bit his lower lip. “I would never hurt him,” Justin muttered.

“Can you guarantee him that?” Emmett asked.

Justin shook his head and looked at the floor. “What am I going to do now?” Justin asked.

“What do you mean?” Emmett asked.

“I am in love with him,” Justin muttered.

Emmett sighed and decided he needed to take action into his own hands. He knew that Brian and Justin were meant for each other. He had seen Brian around Justin and he knew the brunet like the blond. Now he just needed a plan…and to stop thinking about Brian kissing Hayden. It was just mind boggling.


	9. Out In The Dark

Emmett put Alex’s present on his bed and smiled. He was so in love with Alex it scared him sometimes. He started to smile like a fool until he remembered that he wasn’t alone in the bedroom. He looked at Ted and James with an arched brow. He had called his friends so they could help him with the things for Alex’s birthday.

“Do you think he will like it?” Emmett asked as he ran his hand over the leather jacket.

Ted nodded. James just shrugged.

“Great. Now all I have to do is finish the invitations,” Emmett told them.

“How do you know everyone is going to behave?” Ted asked. “I think they are going to kill each other.”

“Because if not, I’m going to have to bitch slap all of them,” Emmett said. “And Melanie is going to help me.”

“I will behave,” James said laughing as he put his arm around Ted’s waist. Sometimes Melanie scared him.

Emmett smiled at him. “I’m not worry about you. You are a good guy,” Emmett told him.

“Are you sure you're going to invite everyone?” Ted asked.

“Yes,” Emmett said. “They can’t fight here. My house is like holy ground or something and they know it.”

“Do you think they will ever stop fighting?” Ted asked.

“Maybe they will have to,” James said.

“Why?” Ted asked looking at his boyfriend.

“Because,” James said. “If not, things will end just like Romeo and Juliet…in a modern times and…alternate characters kind of way.”

“What are you talking about?” Ted asked.

“I understand myself,” James told him, kissing him on the lips.

“Ted,” Emmett said. “Can you get us something to drink, please?”

“Uh, sure,” Ted told him. “Do you want anything?”

James nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” Ted said leaving Emmett’s room. He knew that Emmett wanted to say something to James. So, he was just going to go and give them some time. He was sure that if it was anything important, James would tell him later.

“What do you know?” Emmett asked.

“What?” James asked frowning.

“About the brunet and the blond,” Emmett told him.

“Holy shit. Do you know about that? I thought it was just me,” James said smiling.

Emmett shook his head.

“Who else do you think knows?” James asked.

Emmett shrugged not really sure.

“What do you think is going to happen when Hayden finds out?” James asked smirking.

Emmett arched both of his brows. He knew that things were going to be bad if that happened. “He’ll have a shit fit,” Emmett told him. “It’s going to be hell.”

James nodded in agreement. He had known Hayden since they were little and Hayden had a horrible character. Sometimes he thought that Hayden was not all right in the head.

“Well, anyway, I’m currently trying to help the blond with a little problem,” Emmett said.

“What’s that?” James asked.

“It seems like the brunet is going after pussy,” Emmett said.

“What’s wrong with that?” James asked smiling.

“Jesus Christ. He's not you. Let’s be realistic,” Emmett said. “One thing is being a certain way and another is trying to hide how you are.”

“True,” James said. “So what is the plan?”

“I don’t have one,” Emmett said frowning. “I’m working on it, but nothing comes to mind.”

James licked his lips trying to think of something and then it hit him. “Easy,” James smirked as he thought of the perfect solution. “Find a guy for Justin.”

“How is that going to help?” Emmett asked. They were just going in circles. “Justin wants Brian not somebody else.”

James rolled his eyes. “If anyone was after my Teddy or Daph, I would get pissed,” James pointed out. “I would go nuts and do anything so they wouldn’t leave me for someone else.”

Emmett looked at James and smiled. He threw himself at James and hugged him. “You are a genius,” Emmett told him.

“I know,” James said smirking.

“James Hunter Montgomery!” Ted hissed. “Back away from Emmett.”

Emmett and James pulled apart from each other smirking. They knew how jealous Ted was.

“Come on, baby,” James said and kissed Ted. “We were just hugging.”

Ted nodded and handed them their drinks. “Well, don’t do that,” Ted told him.

Emmett laughed and shook his head. He was sure that James was right. Justin had to make Brian jealous with another guy and maybe the brunet would stop wasting his time when it came to the blond.

***

Justin was looking around at the people that came to Emmett’s party for Alex. He was watching as Brian had his arm around Jenny’s shoulder. He was fuming. He wanted to slap someone; preferably Brian. He couldn’t understand why the brunet was acting like this.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Shawn looked at his own cup and then at Justin. He arched a brow, but Justin shook his head and didn’t say anything. He followed Justin’s gaze and saw Brian and Jenny.

Brian looked at Justin and then ignored him. He pulled Jenny closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing with Jenny. She wasn’t his type but he had to make Taylor see that he liked girls so, he would go away and leave him alone.

“Don’t look at him,” Shawn told him.

“I could fucking kill him right now,” Justin hissed.

Shawn could see how hurt Justin was. He looked back at Brian and shook his head. He wished Justin wouldn’t have fallen for the brunet. “I’m going to get you something to drink. You need it.”

At the other side of the pool, Chris spotted Brian and Jenny. He didn’t know what the fuck Brian was doing with her, but he was going to find out. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Jenny said looking at Chris with a big smile.

“Why don’t you get us a couple of drinks while I talk to Brian?” Chris suggested to Jenny.

Jenny nodded and walked away. Justin was watching everything that was going on. He glared at her as she moved away from the brunet.

“What's going on?” Brian asked as he glanced quickly towards Justin.

“So, are you and Jenny together?” Chris asked.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Are you guys a couple?” Chris asked him and looked to where Jenny was.

“Not yet. We're just getting to know each other,” Brian told him.

“How great,” Chris said not interested. “She’s not your kind of girl.”

Brian arched a brow. “How the fuck would you know?”

“Because I know you and she’s trashy and you don’t like that kind of shit for one,” Chris crossed his arms as he stared at Brian.

“What’s with you?” Brian asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Chris told him. “I’m sure you are so happy with her. Everything is just perfect.”

“Chris, what the hell is going on?” Brian asked.

“You like someone,” Chris said.

“Of course. I like her,” Brian told him.

“Come on, Brian. We're friends,” Chris said. “Stop pretending already. You so like someone. I mean, I see you lost in space, in class or when we hang out. Like you are thinking about someone else. And I also know it’s not the brunette you are with. I think it’s more a…blond.”

Brian took a deep breath and tried to get past Chris. Chris pushed Brian against the wall. Justin frowned wondering what Chris was telling Brian and why the brunet looked so stunned.

“Tell me,” Chris demanded.

“You are nuts, Chris,” Brian hissed.

Chris narrowed his eyes and then smiled. “Just admit it,” Chris told him.

“You are insane, my friend,” Brian told him calmly.

“Come on. Lindsay told me it was a blond,” Chris said smiling. About two days he had been talking to the blonde and she had let it slip. They had always thought that Brian was gay but the brunet just didn’t want to admit it for many reasons. “Is it Jonathan?”

“Jesus Christ! No, it's not him,” Brian assured him.

“Ah, but it is someone,” Chris said. “She was right.”

“Chris, stop, please,” Brian said. “We are not even together. I don’t think it’s going to happen. I…I’m not going to be with a guy. Is not what I want.”

Chris knew exactly why Brian was saying it. “Sure, Brian. I’ll drop it, but as soon as you and he get together, you have to tell me,” He had hope that the brunet would tell him soon and stop pretending and living in fear. “I want to be the first to know.”

“Nothing is going to happen,” Brian told him.

“Hey. Here you go,” Jenny said giving a drink to Chris and another to Brian.

“Thank you,” Chris said and started to move away when Brian stopped him.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Brian told him.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Come on now, Brian. Give me a little credit here. I have always kept your secrets and I'm not going to start talking now. When you are ready to come…and tell…me…more. I will be here,” Chris smiled and walked away.

Brian watched him go and was scared for a second since Chris almost had said something else and in front of Jenny nonetheless. Brian put his arm around Jenny’s shoulder and kissed her. It was true that he liked Justin but he couldn’t be with him. It would end up hurting him in the end or so he thought. He smiled at Jenny and kissed her. When he looked at the blond, Justin glared at him. He wanted to go over to Justin and hold him instead but it was best if he just stayed away.

***

Justin was sitting inside the house in the living room. Emmett was with him rubbing his back and trying to calm Justin. He didn’t know what had upset the blond so much.

“I can’t do this,” Justin told Emmett. “I like him so much. And he doesn’t want me.”

“I know. And Brian likes you so. I’m sure,” Emmett told him. “Brian is as crazy for you as you are for him. You can see him on his face.”

“Holy Christ and all that is sacred!” Alex yelled as he came into the room. “What did you just say?”

Emmett looked at Alex with a pout. He wondered if his boyfriend would say something.

“You like Brian?” Alex asked.

“Oh god,” Justin said covering his face.

“And he likes you?” Alex asked not sure if he understood what was going on. But then again, it would explain Brian’s attitude when it came to the blond.

“Shut the fuck up before someone hears you,” Emmett told him.

“I’m too shocked to say anything,” Alex whispered.

Emmett arched a brow.

“Okay, so I can still talk,” Alex said smirking. “I highly doubt anyone would believe me.”

“Believe what?” Chris asked coming into the living room.

Justin bit his lower lip and gave Alex a pleading look not to say a word. Emmett gave him a warning look.

“Nothing important,” Alex told him. “I’m going to get something to drink. Come on, Chris. I’ll get you something too.”

“I already have a drink,” Chris told him showing him his drink.

“I’ll get you another. Let’s go,” Alex told him.

They left the living room and Emmett knelt in front of Justin. “Honey, you have to relax,” Emmett said.

“I can’t go back there,” Justin said. “I want to rip her eyes out. Why can’t they stop kissing? He is doing it on purpose, to show me he doesn’t want me. I hate him.”

“Wow,” Emmett said wondering if he should go and get a valium from his parent’s room and give it to the blond.

“I’m sorry. You should go. Be out there with your boyfriend and celebrate,” Justin told him.

“I’m not leaving you here alone,” Emmett sighed and knew it was time to follow his plan.

“I will be okay,” Justin told him.

Emmett shook his head. “Do you know my cousin, Ethan?” Emmett asked. “He’s the one with the red shirt.”

Justin nodded.

“He is okay with making Brian jealous,” Emmett said smiling.

Justin looked up at his friend with a raised brow.

“He has a boyfriend that he loves to death so you don’t have to worry about him wanting something more,” Emmett assured him.

“I don’t know. “ Justin said biting his lower lip.

“Come on. It will be perfect,” Emmett told him. “It will work. I know Brian likes you. Trust me.”

Justin nodded and followed him. He wanted Brian to look at him and pay attention to him. If Emmett was sure that it would work, then he was going to do it. He would try anything.

***

Brian came into the kitchen and spotted Ethan. He glared at the man. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing, but he couldn’t stop himself. When he had seen the brunet with Justin, his blood had boiled.

“Hi,” Ethan said as he turned around with two bottles of water. “I’m Ethan.”

Brian walked up to him and stood in front of him.

“Is there a problem?” Ethan asked.

“I want you to stay away from him,” Brian hissed.

“Who?” Ethan asked knowing perfectly well who.

“Justin,” Brian hissed. “I don’t want you with him.”

“Why not? He seems like a nice guy,” Ethan said trying not to smile.

Brian’s nostrils flared. He could kill Ethan right then. “Well, he is off limits to you,” Brian hissed. “You better not cross the line or I will rip your cock off.”

Ethan arched a brow and smirked. “Whatever,” Ethan was so going to tell Justin what had just happened.

Brian pushed him against the kitchen island hard. “I’m serious,” Brian had seen the dark haired man flirting with Justin and he was pissed. He was mad when Justin laughed at the things Ethan was telling him and he was pretty much blazing with rage when Ethan put his arms around Justin. He wasn’t going to allow it.

“Who are you?” Ethan asked. “Justin told me he was single.”

Brian frowned knowing that Justin was allowed to be with whoever he wanted, but Brian didn’t want Justin to be with anyone else. He didn’t know what the fuck that was supposed to mean.

“Are you his boyfriend?” Ethan asked.

“Of course not!” Brian hissed. “I’m his friend.”

“Then what the fuck is your problem?” Ethan asked. “Do you like him or something?”

“No,” Brian told him. “But I watch out for him.”

“I’m not going to do anything he doesn’t want me to do to him. So fuck off,” Ethan said and left the kitchen.

Ethan smiled when he spotted Justin. He handed him his water and put his arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“Boy, do I have good news for you,” Ethan told him.

“You do?” Justin asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Ethan assured him smiling.

Justin looked back and saw Brian glaring at them. He looked to the front again and smiled at what Ethan was telling him.

***

“You want me to do what?” Daphne asked. “Wait a minute. I don’t understand. Why do you care about Brian?”

“I don’t,” Justin assured her. “It’s just that I don’t want Hayden or myself getting into more trouble and maybe there is way to fix all of this.”

Daphne took a deep breath. “Are you sure Anna knows what happen?” Daphne asked. “And what makes you think that she is going to tell me?”

Justin wasn’t sure but he was counting on it. “Hayden tells her a lot of stuff,” Justin licked his lips. “It’s worth a try. She talks to you the most. And she has a big mouth. A little coaxing from you and she’ll talk.”

“Okay. I’ll do it,” Daphne told him. She would try because the truth was she wanted to know herself.

“You are the best,” Justin said.

Daphne smiled and then frowned. “I wish James would think that too.”

“Are you guys fighting?” Justin asked. “And he does think that, Daph.”

Daphne smiled at Justin. “We are okay, but he is giving more attention to Ted than me,” Daphne protested.

“That’s what you get for having a bi boyfriend,” Justin told her.

“Don’t remind me,” Daphne told him.

“Oh, stop it,” Justin told her. “What about when he is with you all the time and he ignores Ted?”

“Whatever,” Daphne told him.

Justin smirked and shook his head.

“So, what happened with Ethan?” Daphne asked.

“What are you talking about?” Justin asked.

“I saw you with him at the party. Are you guys going to go out or something?” Daphne asked.

“No,” Justin assured her.

“Are you sure?” Daphne asked eyeing him. “Really, you can tell me anything.”

Justin looked at her and frowned. “Why are you so adamant about it, Daph? I already told you that there wasn’t anything between us,” Justin looked at her and raised a brow.

“No reason,” Daphne said looking away.

Justin frowned and knew there was something. “Spill it.”

“It’s nothing,” Daphne assured him.

“Come on, Daphne,” Justin said.

“Okay, okay. But you have to promise not to say a word,” Daphne told him.

“Okay, promise,” Justin said quickly.

“Michael made me ask you about it,” Daphne said.

“What? Why?” Justin asked.

Daphne didn’t have a clue but she suspected that maybe the other boy liked Justin. It was the only explanation she could come up with. “He said a friend of his wanted to know because the guy likes you but I think Michael likes you,” Daphne said.

Justin looked at her and smiled widely. He was sure that Brian had put Michael up to it. He didn’t know how the brunet had done it but he couldn’t help but smile.

“Do you like Michael too?” Daphne saw the little smile playing on Justin’s lips.

“No,” Justin said. “But that’s okay. He doesn’t like me either.”

“So, you think he really has a friend that likes you?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah,” Justin told her.

“Who?” Daphne asked.

“I have no idea,” Justin told her smiling happily because the truth was that he knew exactly who it had been.

***

Brian looked at Justin drawing and frowned. They were back in the basement doing what they did every time Mr. Kern brought them there. Brian would read a book and Justin would draw. “What are you doing?” Brian got up to see what the blond had been drawing.

Justin looked up at Brian and then pushed the paper towards him. Brian picked it up and frowned. He took the paper and ripped it apart.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Justin asked angry.

“What?” Brian asked as he sat down again.

“You had no right, Brian,” Justin hissed. “What did I do to you?”

“Nothing,” Brian told him as he looked at the floor. He just couldn’t stand seeing Ethan’s face.

“You are an asshole,” Justin said. “I don’t know how Jenny can stand you.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Brian told him.

“But she goes out with you,” Justin pointed out.

“Not anymore,” Brian whispered.

“Why not?” Justin asked sitting next to Brian.

Brian shrugged. “We weren’t working.”

“I see,” Justin told him. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Brian nodded and grabbed his book again. Justin took a deep breath and got closer to Brian.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked angry.

“Nothing,” Justin told him as he got up.

Justin sat back on the desk and started drawing again. He was never going to understand the brunet. He smiled happy to know that Jenny wasn’t with Brian. He started a drawing that Brian wasn’t going to be allowed to see. Everything was now just like before. They would sit for hours and Brian would read while he drew the brunet, a guilty pleasure of his.

***

“Something is going on with Justin,” Hayden sat down on Shawn’s bed and arched a brow.

“What?” Shawn asked.

“I don’t know. But I am going to find out. He’s hiding something from me,” Hayden tried to think of what it could be but nothing came to mind.

“I think you are nuts,” Shawn said shaking his head. “You know, delirious.”

Hayden frowned as he looked at his brother’s back. “Has he told you anything?”

“Right, like I would tell you,” Shawn said sarcastically as he turned around. “What the hell is with you? What the hell do you care about Justin?”

“Right. That’s your job,” Hayden teased. “Poor Shawny is in love and Justin doesn’t want you.”

Shawn glared at him. Hayden just got up and laughed at his brother.

“If I were you, I would tell him,” Hayden smiled malignantly at his brother and then turned to walk out of the room.

“Like you told Brad?” Shawn crossed his arm and arched a brow.

Hayden frowned and turned around. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you told him how much you wanted him. How much you loved him. And he turned you down,” Shawn just stared as his brother’s face crumbled.

“That’s…when did you heard that?” Hayden couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No one had seen or heard him tell that to Brad.

“Brian told me a long time ago. He let it slip,” Shawn shrugged. He looked at his brother who seemed to be frozen. “What?”

“No. No one knows,” Hayden swallowed. “No wonder he hates me,” He whispered.

Shawn frowned. “Why the fucks does Brian hate you so much? I mean he changed. Way before the thing in Aspen. He…he just…changed. What did you do Hayden?” Shawn looked at his brother having a really bad feeling. “Does it have to do with anything that happened at the woods?”

“Of course he changed. What the hell was he supposed to do?” Hayden asked. “Be happy?”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Shawn said. “It was like he wanted to hurt you on purpose all the time and then he got real close to you. Best friends. What the fuck was that all about? Then one day it all came crashing to the ground.”

“You said he heard me telling Brad that I wanted him,” Hayden sighed. “Maybe he got mad that I didn’t like him instead.”

Shawn frowned, not satisfied with the answer. He had a crazy idea of what had happened that day at the woods, but he didn’t want to think about it. He just nodded and watched his brother leave his room and close the door.

Hayden leaned against the closed door and frowned. If Brian knew what he had told Brad then things changed. Because it meant that he might know what had happened after that. The brunet knew that he had been lying to the cops and Brian might think something else had happened that day at the woods. Hayden closed his eyes not wanting to believe that anyone knew about it. That Brian just hated him because; that things hadn’t changed because of what had happened to Brad.

***

“Tell me everything,” Justin said sitting down.

“She told me…and Justin, don’t tell anyone. It’s bad enough that I’m doing this,” Daphne said.

“I’m not going to tell a soul,” Justin said.

“Okay, okay,” Daphne said and took a deep breath. “She said that when Hayden and Brian were around sixteen, Brian tried to kiss him. Apparently Hayden pushed him away and Brian tried again so Hayden beat him up.”

Justin listened to her and knew it was the same thing that Michael had told him, more or less. “Just like Michael said,” Justin whispered.

Daphne licked her lips. “She said that Brian took a pair of scissors and stabbed Hayden.”

“No shit,” Justin said.

Daphne nodded she had reacted the same way that Justin had.

“Where?” Justin asked.

“He stabbed him on the balls. They had to take one of them off,” Daphne said cringing.

“You are kidding,” Justin said. “Oh my god.”

“Guess that is why they hate each other, huh?” Daphne asked. “Brian hates Hayden for turning him down and Hayden hates Brian for costing him a ball. Really amazing, seeing how Brian is straight and Hayden fucks every chick that moves. You couldn’t tell.”

“Michael didn’t tell me this,” Justin said.

“Do you think that’s how it happened?” Daphne asked.

“Why you ask that?” Justin asked her frowning.

“Well, you said that Michael told you that Lindsay was protecting Brian all the time. You would think it was the other way around and she would protect Hayden since he was the one that really got hurt. And Hayden comes to Lindsay’s house. Although, now that we are talking about this, I have seen that she never talks to him,” Daphne was curious to know now everything that had happened.

“God,” Justin said rubbing his face.

“You know, maybe it’s me but…it’s more likely that a girl would take a pair of scissors to defend herself than a boy. And weren’t Brian and Hayden the same size? Why would Brian need a weapon to hurt Hayden?” Daphne was sure that there was more to the story than everyone was letting on.

“Oh god. You don’t think that Hayden tried anything with Lindsay?” Justin asked biting his lower lip.

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Daphne said. “I really don’t know what’s going on.”

Justin nodded and didn’t know what was going on any more that she did. Maybe he should stop snooping around. What was in the past should be left there.


	10. Happy Where I Am

Justin looked at Brian as they went down the steps of the school. It was getting darker by the minute and Justin wasn’t sure if Brian was going to give him a ride home. He just hoped that Emmett’s plan worked. Emmett kept telling him that the more time he and Brian spent together, the more Brian wouldn’t be able to resist him.

“Why are you following me?” Brian asked as he turned to look at Justin.

“I thought maybe we could go to my house.” Justin didn’t dare to look at Brian in the face. He was afraid that the brunet would see through him. “And I am not following you.”

“What the hell for?” Brian asked. “Where is your car?”

“Back at home. I took a ride with Daphne this morning.” Justin told him.

“That’s not my problem.” Brian arched a brow and wondered what Justin was planning this time.

“I thought that we could finish our project.” Justin said.

“Why not the library?” Brian asked.

Justin shrugged. “We are almost done.” Justin mumbled.

They kept walking towards Brian’s motorcycle. Brian picked up his helmet and gave it to Justin. “Here.” Brian said.

“What about you?” Justin asked. “I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

Brian smiled at Justin. No one ever cared for him like the blond did. Not even his friends worried as much for him. “Just put it on.” Brian told him.

Justin took the helmet and put it on. He smiled knowing that Brian wanted him safe, even if he hadn’t said that out loud. “So, Jenny looked happy today after she talked to you.” Justin said. “Are you two back together?”

“What do you care?” Brian asked. “Are you jealous?”

“Of course I'm not jealous, Brian. Jeez, I’m just trying to have a conversation with you.” Justin told him. He was trying to be strong but he was already staring to tremble. “Why the fuck would I be jealous?”

“Right.” Brian just smirked.

“So, are you guys dating or what?” Justin asked as he got on the motorcycle.

“No. I'm not dating her. She wanted to know what she had done wrong.” Brian said. “We just had a long talk. She wanted to be with me and I told her I couldn’t be with her.”

“Why not?” Justin asked smiling on the inside.

“She’s not my type.” Brian told him.

Justin looked up at Brian with an arched brow. “Every guy…every straight guy was looking at her like they wanted to eat her up. If I was straight, I would go out with her.” Justin said. “I think. Would I?”

Brian laughed and shrugged. “What does that tell you?” Brian asked.

Justin’s heart started beating really fast. He wondered what Brian meant by that question. “What does it tell me?”

“That you don’t know shit about girls. She is a slut, Justin. And I really don’t care who she fucks, but I can’t have that kind of girl. My parents would freak out.” Brian explained.

“So if your parents didn’t care, you would date her.” Justin said.

Brian smirked. “No.” Brian answered him as he got in the motorcycle.

Justin took a deep breath. “Why?”

“Like I said, she's not my type.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded and didn’t ask anything else. He wrapped his arms around the brunet tightly liking the feeling. He wanted to ask Brian what was his type but was too scared to even pronounce the question. He didn’t want to know anything more about Brian’s likes and dislike when it came to a person he would like to be with. He preferred to dream that he was Brian’s type. Emmett and Ethan had told him that Brian wanted him but sometimes he wasn’t sure. He just hoped they were right.

***

Justin hugged Daphne tightly and then Anna. He wished he was going with them but a part of him was happy because he was staying. And the real reason was because he was staying and so was Brian.

“I’m going to miss you, Justin.” Anna told him giving him a big hug.

“I’ll be okay. I’m a big boy.” Justin told her. “I’m going to be okay.”

“I’ll call you every night.” Daphne promised him.

“I will go insane. Please don’t.” Justin told her smirking.

Daphne swatted him on the arm and smiled. James came over and hugged Justin and then Lindsay and Melanie said goodbye to him too.

“I’m going to miss you.” Michael said.

“Me too, me too, me too.” Emmett said crying.

“You take care of yourself.” Ted said.

“Be careful.” Shawn told him. “You know what I am talking about?”

Justin nodded and hugged all of them. They all started walking away. Hayden turned around and said goodbye. Justin then turned around and started to leave. When he was outside, he saw Chris and the rest of the guys but didn’t see Brian. He wondered where the brunet was. He took his cell phone out and decided to call him.

“What do you want?” Brian asked knowing it was Justin that was calling him.

“Where are you?” Justin asked him.

“At my house. What do you want?” Brian asked him again. “What are you my parole officer?”

“Are you busy?” Justin asked him.

“Yes.” Brian told him.

“Can I come over there?” Justin asked. “Maybe I can help you.”

“I highly doubt it.” Brian told him. He couldn’t believe how persistent the blond was. “But you can come if you want.”

“Okay. Later.” Justin told him.

“Later.” Brian said and hung up.

Justin got in his car and drove to Brian’s house. He had been there once with Brian when the brunet had to get something for the project. Aside from that, he never went to Brian’s house. He was nervous about going to see the brunet. He sighed and tried to tell his stomach to stop all the movement. He found Brian in the garage working on his motorcycle. He got out of his car and walked up to Brian with a big smile in place.

“Hey.” Brian said as he got up and put the rag he had been using to clean his motorcycle on the floor.

“I was thinking that we could take the weekend off.” Justin said. “Have some fun on our own.”

“Oh, you never heard it?” Brian asked. “It’s too late now.”

“Heard what?” Justin asked.

“Saying no to drugs is easy. But I guess you are too far gone by now.” Brian said. “Your brain is all screwed up. No cells and all that make you babble all the time.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Brian. We can go anywhere.” Justin said.

“How about…you go away and I stay here.” Brian told him.

“Do you have better plans?” Justin asked. “It’s Friday, Brian.”

“Thank you, Justin.” Brian told him. “I didn’t know that.”

Justin took a deep breath. “It’s so depressing. Everyone else is going.” Justin told him.

“Not everyone. There are some seniors that stayed.” Brian pointed out.

“And I can count them on one hand.” Justin told him.

“Tracy is not going because she is sick.” Justin told him. “Mike and Daniel were invited to a science convention. And Jessica is too busy with her kids to go away for so long.” Justin told him.

“It's times like this that you say life is a bitch and keep going.” Brian smirked and ended up laughing when he saw Justin’s face. He loved to get on Justin’s nerves for some reason.

“Can we at least go for a ride?” Justin asked pointing at the red motorcycle next to the yellow one that Brian was cleaning.

“Huh uh.” Brian muttered shaking his head.

Justin was sure that Brian was the most frustrating man on the planet earth. “Did you go to say goodbye to your friends?” Justin asked.

“What the hell for?” Brian asked. “They are coming back.”

“What if they don’t?” Justin asked. “What if they have an accident?”

“You have a very sick mind.” Brian said looking at him very seriously. The truth was that he had already said goodbye to all of his friends.

Justin moved closer. “So, are you going to teach me how to ride a motorcycle?” Justin asked. “Or do you prefer to go into the house and finish our project?”

Brian arched a brow and looked at Justin. Justin was smiling and currently licking his lower lip.

“You are pathetic.” Brian told him. “Poor Sunshine doesn’t have any more friends.”

Justin bit his lower lip and looked away. “You are such a fucking asshole, Brian.” Justin told him. “Your friends are gone too.”

Brian smiled at Justin. “But unlike you, I don’t give a shit. I’ll survive. Don’t worry.”

Justin stood there watching Brian for a while before he just gave up. He turned around to leave but didn’t make out of there because Brian grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. Justin raised both of his brows and waited to see what Brian wanted.

“Want to go for a ride?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian like he was nuts.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” Brian asked him.

“I’m not looking at you like this because you might have something on your face. I’m looking at you like this because you are kind of crazy.” Justin told him. “Completely out of your fucking mind.”

“Do you want a ride or not?” Brian put his hand on his hip and waited.

Justin looked at the bright yellow motorcycle and smiled. “Okay.” Justin told him.

Brian smirked and moved towards Justin. “Oh, and Justin.” Brian bent down and got really close to Justin’s face. “Stop flirting with me, okay?”

Justin turned red immediately. “Please, Brian.” Justin told him. “Why would I flirt with you? I'd rather be burned alive.”

Brian ignored him and walked to his motorcycle. He grabbed two helmets and gave on to Justin who was following him. “Get on.” Brian told him.

Justin hesitated for a moment, but then Brian turned his head back and smiled at him. Justin smiled back and got on the motorcycle. They left with no destination in mind.

***

Brian stopped the motorcycle next to a tree and turned it off. He got off and took off his helmet. Justin did the same and looked around. The place was deserted. It was a dirt road with no one around and he was scared.

“Are you going to kill me?” Justin asked.

Brian started laughing.

Justin pouted and couldn’t believe that had come out of his mouth. He was a total idiot for saying that. “We are not exactly great friends.” Justin said. “We just talked because we were forced to. This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“Just relax. I’m going to teach you how to ride a motorcycle.” Brian told him.

Justin smiled from ear to ear. He already knew how to do that but he wasn’t going to tell that to the brunet. “I knew that.” Justin told him.

The rest of the day was spent showing Justin how to ride a motorcycle. Brian told him he did a good job and let him drive back to his house. Justin was just so happy that Brian was sitting behind him holding tight. He was in heaven. When they got there, Claire was coming out. She looked like she was going away for good with all the bags she was pulling out of the house.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked her as he got off the motorcycle.

Justin turned it off and looked at her with a slight frown.

“Dad is drunk and mom is not here. I am staying with my friend Sarah.” Claire put her stuff inside her car and got inside as quickly as she could. She hated her parents when they got like that. She really hoped that Brian would stay with her friend. “Bye.”

Justin waved at her and then looked at Brian. He swallowed hard not knowing what to say or do. He watched as the brunet looked at the house like it was some kind of monster. He got off the motorcycle and walked towards Brian. “Bri.”

Brian felt Justin’s hand on his arm but he didn’t move. He just stared at the house and knew that it was going to be one hell of a night. At times like that he wished his father would just die and leave him the fuck alone. He didn’t want to deal with the old man. He shouldn't have to deal with Jack and his many problems. He just wished he could disappear.

“You can stay with me.” Justin told him.

“I'll be okay.” Brian assured him. “You should head home. It’s late.”

Justin shook his head. He wasn’t going to leave until Brian was in his car with him and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Brian enter the house.

“Come with me, please.” Justin begged. He would drop to his knees if he had to.

Brian looked at the blond and took a deep breath. He nodded and Justin smiled. “I’ll go in my car.” Brian told him.

Justin didn’t care if Brian walked as long as he followed him home. Justin got on his car and drove home all the way making sure that Brian was following him. When they got there, they parked in front of the house and got out of their cars. Brian got a bag he kept in his trunk with some clothes just in case. He always used to go to Chris or Michael’s house, but he couldn’t do that now.

“Justin.” Brian said as they were about to enter the house.

“What?” Justin asked turning around.

“I usually stayed with Michael or Chris.” Brian said out of nowhere.

Justin felt more at easy knowing that Brian had someone there when he needed them.

“Well, anyway, thank you.” Brian said looking at the floor.

Justin moved forth and kissed the brunet on the cheek. “You don’t have to thank me, Brian. It’s nothing.”

Brian pulled back and smirked. “Don’t think you can take advantage of me because you are doing me a favor.” He was trying to sound very serious.

Justin shook his head and laughed. Brian smiled and followed Justin into the house. At least he knew he was going to fall asleep because he was tired and not because Jack had beaten him unconscious.

***

Brian opened his eyes and it took him only a moment to remember where he was. He sat up and threw the covers away from him. He got up and opened his door and like any other teenage boy followed the smell of food. He came to the kitchen where Justin was watching Norma cook his breakfast. He sat down next to Justin and smiled.

“How did you sleep?” Justin asked him.

“Great.” Brian said smiling.

“Do you want breakfast?” Justin asked and didn’t wait for Brian to answer him. “Make it for two, Norma.”

Norma smiled and nodded. She was happy cooking; she just loved it.

“Norma, this is Brian. A friend from school.” Justin said.

Norma looked at Brian and smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Brian just smiled a little shyly.

“So what do you want to do today?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at Justin and didn’t know what they could do. He wasn’t used to going out with the blond. He felt kind of weird; like he was crossing some imaginary line. If Chris or any of his friends saw him then they would just drop dead.

“We could go ride for a while or spend the whole day in the pool. We could go shopping.” Justin suggested.

“I don’t care.” Brian told him.

“You are so depressing, Brian.” Justin pointed out. “How do you ever have fun?”

“Whatever.” Brian said dryly.

Justin’s cell phone rang and he picked it up.

“Hey, Daphne.” Justin said smiling. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fantastic. I am just calling to tell you how I wish you were here. This is so beautiful.” Daphne told him.

Justin smiled hearing his friend. “I’m so happy to hear that.” Justin told her.

“You could have been drawing this.” Daphne told him. “We are at a little café. It’s wonderful.”

Justin smiled and grabbed his fork as Norma gave him a plate of scramble eggs and another to Brian. “Sounds like you are having tons of fun.” Justin said.

“Yeah. I miss you so much. Here is Lindsay.” Daphne told him.

“Hey, Justin.” Lindsay said.

“Hey, you.” Justin said smiling. “How are you doing?”

“Great.” Lindsay said. “I just wanted to say hi. I wish you were here.”

Justin looked at Brian and rolled his eyes. Brian arched a brow and wondered who Justin was talking to. He shrugged and started eating his breakfast.

“Mel wants to say hi.” Lindsay said.

“Hello, Justin.” Melanie said.

“Hey, girl. I hear you guys are having tons of fun.” Justin said.

“Yeah. One of the teachers managed to get the second group lost. How crazy is that?” Melanie asked laughing.

“Let me talk to him!” Someone yelled and next thing Justin knew he was talking with Emmett.

“How is everything?” Emmett asked.

“Fucking great.” Justin told him.

“Do you wish you were here?” Emmett asked him.

Justin looked at Brian eating his breakfast and smiled. “No.” He was being completely honest.

“Why is that?” Emmett asked.

“I will have to tell you later.” Justin giggled. He couldn’t believe he had and in front of Brian nonetheless.

Brian arched a brow as he stared at Justin. He shook his head and kept on eating.

“Oh my god. Is he there?” Emmett asked.

“Yeah.” Justin said.

“Did you guys fuck?” Emmett asked.

“No.” Justin rolled his eyes. “Jesus, Emmett.”

“Who fucked who?” Shawn asked and grabbed the phone. “Are you two fucking already?”

“Jesus Christ, Shawn.” Justin said. “No, we are not.”

“Just take things slow. You don’t know what his intentions are.” Shawn told him. “And please…I can’t believe I’m saying this. Protect yourself.”

“You are right. I can’t believe you said that.” Justin laughed and shook his head. “You sound like my father.”

“Let me talk.” Michael said grabbing the phone from his ex.

“Hi, Michael.” Justin said smiling.

Brian rolled his eyes. He wondered how many people Justin was going to talk to.

“Hey. I’m taking tons of pictures to get back to you.” Michael told him.

“Great.” Justin said.

“Look.” Michael whispered as he walked away from the group. “Take a few minutes of your day and make sure that Brian is okay.”

“I could do that.” Justin said smirking.

“Great.” Michael told him. “You are a great person.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Anna asked.

“Nothing.” Michael said quickly.

“Let me talk.” Anna said. “Hey, Justin.”

“Hey, Anna.” Justin started making a list in his head of how many friends he got. “How are you doing?”

“Good. The guys say hi.” Anna told him. “Hold on. Hayden wants to talk to you.”

Justin waited and took the opportunity to take some bites of his breakfast which was getting cold. He looked at Brian who already had finished his first plate and was getting more.

“Hey, man.” Hayden said.

“Hey.” Justin smiled hearing Hayden. “How is everything?”

“Great.” Hayden told him. “Has Brian tried anything?”

“No. Brian hasn’t tried anything.” Justin said smirking.

Brian raised a brow and shook his head. He was sure that Justin was talking to Hayden.

“I’m okay.” Justin assured him.

“Hey, there are tons of hot guys here.” James shouted. “And girls!

Justin rolled his eyes. He just couldn’t keep up anymore. “That’s great.” Justin said.

“He says that's great.” Hayden told him. “Here.”

“Yeah, bet you don’t care about that.” James said. “Bet you have someone in your life.”

“I don’t have anyone, James.” Justin said wondering if Emmett had told something to James or if it was obvious he liked Brian that much.

“Sure. Here is Ted.” James said. “He wants to say hi.”

“Hey, man.” Ted said. “You should be here.”

“I know. That’s okay.” Justin said. “I don’t mind. Maybe some other time I can go.”

“Yeah.” Ted looked at William with his hand out and just shrugged and gave him the phone.

“Justin!” William yelled.

“Billy!” Justin yelled too and laughed. “What are you guys doing?”

“Just hanging out. I wish you were here, man.” William told him.

“I know.” Justin said. “Look, I have to go.”

“Of course. Here.” William said. “He is about to leave.”

“Hello?” Tom asked.

“Hey.” Justin said tapping his fingers on the counter.

“How are you?” Tom asked.

“I’m okay.” Justin said. “Fucking great man.”

Brian was starting to laugh. It was just too funny; Justin looked like he was about to explode.

“We got lost man.” Tom said. “It was just crazy.”

“I bet.” Justin said and looked at Brian. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, there wasn’t anything he could do. He wasn’t going to hang up on his friends. He wasn’t that rude.

“We have tons of things here for you. You just wait and see. We haven’t forgotten about you.” Tom told him.

“That’s great. I have to go. Say hello to everyone. Tell them I’ll call them later.” Justin said.

“Hey.” Adam said. “Hello? Justin, are you there?”

Justin rubbed his face with his free hand. “Who the fuck else haven’t I talked to yet?” Justin asked.

“Can’t you keep count?” Adam asked smirking. “I’m the only one left. I think.”

Justin smiled. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah.” Adam told him. “The girls here are just as easy.”

Justin laughed knowing that it was so Adam to say something like that.

“Take care of yourself.” Justin told him.

“Will do. Bye.” Adam said and hung up at the same time Justin did.

“Did you forget anyone?” Brian asked shaking his head.

“I know.” Justin told him. “They were driving me insane.”

Brian smiled and got up.

“So, did you decide what you want to do?” Justin asked putting his cold breakfast away.

Brian shrugged.

“How about we go shopping and then maybe we can see a movie.” Justin really didn’t care what they did. As long as he was close to Brian. He could lie down all day staring at the brunet.

“Okay.” Brian told him. “I’m going to go get a shower.”

Justin nodded and headed to his room to do the same. He was really serious when he told Emmett he didn’t wanted to be in Europe. He liked being there, with Brian, just fine.

***

Justin laughed and shook his head. Brian came to the living room to find the blond talking to someone on the phone.

“Hey, Brian.” Justin said getting up.

“Who you talking to?” Brian asked.

“Ethan.” Justin watched as Brian’s face turned expressionless. “I have to go, Eth.”

Brian watched the blond who laughed again and shook his head.

“No, really. I have to go.” Justin sighed when Ethan started talking to him about something.

Brian grabbed the phone angrily. “He said he had to go.” Then he hung up.

“You are such an animal.” Justin told him smiling.

Brian was fuming. He dropped the phone on the sofa and walked away from Justin.

Justin smiled and followed him. “What’s with you?”

“Leave me the fuck alone.” Brian said taking out a cigarette.

Justin put his hands behind his back as he walked over to the brunet. He kept smiling like a fool. He was sure that Brian was jealous that he had been talking to Ethan. Justin grabbed the cigarette and dropped it to the floor then he stepped on it.

“What the fuck are you dong?” Brian yelled.

“Why are you mad, Brian?” Justin asked with a smile.

“Fuck off.” Brian told him running his fingers through his hair. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

“No.” Justin shrugged.

“Get away.” Brian hissed.

“No.” Justin smiled widely.

Brian grabbed Justin by the arms and shook him. “Stop it. I said stay the fuck away from me.”

“No.” Justin told him.

Brian pulled him close and stopped just inches away from Justin’s mouth. “You are so frustrating.” He couldn’t pull away from the blond. Justin smelled so good and he was so weak around the blond.

Justin couldn’t move. Their mouths were so fucking close. He was afraid to move or talk. He could feel Brian’s breath hitting him and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to savor Brian’s taste and he was so close yet so far. Brian moved forth and kissed him. For a moment Justin didn’t do anything but then his arms wrapped around the brunet. He opened his mouth and Brian slipped his tongue inside of him. Then suddenly the brunet pulled back quickly and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He frowned and pushed Justin away. He couldn’t believe that he had kissed the blond. He reached for his keys and turned around to leave.

“Where are you going?” Justin asked.

“Out!” Brian shouted leaving through the back gate.

Justin crossed his arms mad that Brian had left and then he smiled widely as he stood there remembering that Brian had kissed him. He ran inside the house with a big smile. “Oh my god!”

Dora who was carrying the laundry was startled and threw the basket to the floor while her hands went to her chest.

“This is so great!” Justin yelled again.

“Are you okay?” Dora asked Justin.

Justin hugged her and then pulled away. He ran up the stairs and into his room. He had to call Emmett and tell him what had happened. Brian had kissed him and he couldn’t stop saying it in his mind.

“Hello?” Emmett asked when he answered his phone.

“He kissed me!” Justin shouted.

Emmett opened his eyes wide and then smiled happily. “Aren’t you glad you stayed?”

“You have no fucking idea how much.” Justin answered, one of his biggest smile plastered on his face.


	11. Hiding The Real Feelings

Justin crossed his arms and glared at Brian. “You did kiss me.”

“Shut the fuck up. I didn’t,” Brian yelled.

“You are lying,” Justin hissed.

Brian closed his eyes and started to rub his temples.

“I’m not going to tell anyone,” Justin told him.

“That’s not the point,” Brian told him.

“Then what is the point?” Justin crossed his arms and waited for Brian to tell him.

“God! You are so fucking annoying,” Brian got up from the sofa with the intention of leaving but Justin pulled him back and made him sit down again.

“Talk to me, Brian. What do you want?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at the floor and wondered what he wanted. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Justin. But he wasn’t going to put himself through that again. He had seen plenty of people including himself get hurt before.

“Brian,” Justin leaned closer. “It’s okay.”

“Don’t push me,” Brian whispered.

Justin looked up at Brian and didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what Brian was telling him. Did it mean that if he waited, things would grow into more than a friendship? Justin was racking his brain trying to figure out what Brian meant by that.

“You are my friend and I don’t want to fuck that up,” Brian got up and walked away.

Justin sighed and shook his head. “I will just wait, Brian,” He said to himself. He wasn’t going to push Brian…too hard.

***

Justin and Brian were pushing each other at the edge of the pool. Justin almost managed to push Brian in when the cell phone's ringing distracted him. Brian laughed as he managed to push Justin instead. He ran to the table and saw that his phone was the one that was ringing.

“Hello, Chris,” Brian said smiling.

“Hey, man. How are you doing?” Chris asked.

“I’m okay,” Brian told him.

“You are an asshole!” Justin screamed.

“Who is that?” Chris asked.

“Some guy,” Brian told him. “I’m at the mall and he bumped into me.”

“Oh,” Chris said. “How are you doing?”

“Okay,” Brian put his fingers on his lips as he looked at Justin.

Justin nodded and kept quiet. He sat down in one of the pool chairs. He hated that they had been interrupted.

“I miss you, man. Hayden is driving us nuts,” Chris said.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Brian told him.

“Ah, it’s okay. Nothing we're not use to. He's an asshole,” Chris said.

“You don’t have to tell me. I know,” Brian said as he looked at the water in the pool.

Brian looked back at Justin who was staring at him and he smiled. Justin smiled back and leaned back on the chair putting his hands on the back of his head for support.

“I’m sorry you are not here. You could be having a great time,” Chris told him. “It was my fault.”

“Don’t say that, man. It’s okay. I’m okay,” Brian assured him. He really didn’t mind at all being here with Justin.

“Do you want me to bring you anything?” Chris asked. “I bought a few things already. You are going to like them.”

“We’ll see,” Brian told him.

“So, guess what?” Chris told him.

“Just tell me,” Brian told him.

“Jenny is going out with William,” Chris said.

“Good for her,” Brian told him.

“Who do you like, Brian?” Chris asked and laughed. He wasn’t giving up so easy. He was going to get it out of Brian.

“I told you I wasn’t going to tell you just yet,” Brian said. He rolled his eyes when he heard Chris laughing like a maniac. He looked at Justin and his heartbeat accelerated. He still could feel his lips against Justin’s.

“So, you haven’t done anything to go after this guy?” Chris asked. “You are a slow worker.”

Brian frowned and swallowed hard. “I told you I wasn’t sure,” Brian snapped.

Chris stayed quiet for a moment. He sighed not sure what to say to the brunet. “Forget about what happened, Brian,” Chris told him.

Brian took a deep breath. “It has nothing to do with that,” Brian told him.

Justin wondered what Brian was talking about. He wished he could hear the conversation on the other side too. He wished he could read minds. It would be so much easier to understand Brian.

“Well, let’s hope not. Look, I have to go. I’ll call you later. I think Hayden did something to Jonathan and Kyle,” Chris explained.

Brian shook his head. He was glad that he didn’t have to deal with anything regarding Hayden or anyone else who wanted a fight. He really was taking a vacation of his own.

“It’s okay. Bye,” Brian told him.

Justin looked at Brian and smiled. “Your friend talks a lot,” Justin told him.

Brian shrugged and put the phone on the table. He crossed his arms and turned around to look at the pool. He was just trying to get the conversation with Chris out of his mind.

“Is everything okay, Bri?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded.

Justin got up frowning. He walked next to Brian and the look on Brian’s face told him that the brunet was thinking about something that was troubling him. “Are you sure?” Justin asked as he caressed Brian’s cheek. “You don’t look too happy.”

“I’m okay,” Brian told him grabbing Justin’s hand. He looked at it before letting go of it.

Justin nodded and then smiled. “There is something very important that I have to tell you,” Justin said.

“What?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Justin leaned forth and made as if he was about to tell Brian a secret. Brian bent down a little and Justin smiled and pushed Brian into the pool. The only thing was that Brian managed to grab hold of him and both of them ended in the pool. When they surfaced, they were both smiling. They were having the time of their life. Justin was doing the best he could to keep Brian’s bad thoughts away and make him enjoy the time they had together.

***

“How pathetic is this?” Brian asked coming out of their science class. “You and I were the only two seniors in that room.”

Justin nodded and shrugged. He really didn’t care.

“I am going to die,” Brian told him. “I’m not coming tomorrow.”

“You have to,” Justin told him. “We have a test.”

Brian groaned.

“Look at it this way,” Justin said. “We will be ahead of everyone else.”

Brian looked at Justin and shook his head. He really didn’t care about being ahead of everyone else. He wished he could stay at home with Justin and do absolutely nothing; not have to come to school every damn morning.

“This sucks big time,” Brian said.

“Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor,” Mr. Bloom said smiling. “What miracle is this that you are not ripping each other's throats out?”

Justin looked at Brian and smirked. He and Brian had changed a lot in the past few weeks. With each day that passed, he felt the urge to choke Brian less. “We’ll save that for lunch,” Justin joked. “We want to give everyone a show.”

Brian smirked and nodded. The teacher laughed and shook his head.

“I’m glad to see that the two of you are making progress,” Mr. Bloom told them. “You are both good students.”

“Thank you,” Justin said.

Brian didn’t say anything.

“I’ll see you around,” Mr. Bloom said leaving them there.

“Wow,” Justin said. “He is right. We are not killing each other.”

“That’s so strange,” Brian mocked. “The world must be really in its last minutes.”

Justin laughed and shook his head. He looked at the schedule that had been made for them to follow. “We have math now,” Justin told him.

Brian shook his head. If he could, he would cut class, but he knew he would only get Justin and himself into more trouble. “This is so not fair,” Brian told him.

Justin agreed and they started walking towards the classroom. Brian bitched all the way while Justin tried to be positive about the whole thing. Justin saw the positive side of it all very well. It didn’t have anything to do with the fact that they would be ahead of the others, it was simply that Brian was there.

***

Justin sat down on the chair next to the brunet. He looked at Mr. Kern who was working on some files. He wondered if they were going to be sent on some kind of adventure, cleaning one of the messiest rooms or just left sitting there for hours trying not to fall asleep.

“Do you need help, Mr. Kern?” Justin asked.

Brian rolled his eyes. He looked at the blond and shook his head.

“No, that’s okay,” Mr. Kern told him.

Justin shrugged and took out his sketchbook. Brian put his head down but didn’t go to sleep. He just stared at the blond and saw him concentrate and do a lot of faces as he drew something.

“What are you drawing?” Brian asked Justin after a while.

Justin looked at Brian and bit his lower lip.

“Aren’t you going to tell me?” Brian asked.

Justin didn’t really wanted Brian to see what he was doing.

“Justin, I’m talking to you,” Brian turned his body on the chair and arched a brow as he looked at the blond.

“I know. I’m not deaf. I can hear you,” Justin said and went back to his drawing.

“Are you going to answer me then?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian and sighed. He nodded at Brian. “When I’m finish, I’ll let you see it,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled and nodded. He went back to resting his head on the desk. He waited for what seemed like an eternity until Justin said he was finally done. Brian lifted his head and looked at the drawing. He was amazed to see himself on the page.

“Wow,” Brian said.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled and nodded. He couldn’t believe that Justin had managed to trap him in the drawing. “It’s fucking great,” Brian told him.

“Thanks,” Justin said.

Mr. Kern got up and pushed the chair towards the desk. He looked at his watch and knew they should be there for another half an hour but the boys were getting better so he was going to ease up on them a little bit. “You can go gentleman,” The Principal told them.

Justin and Brian got up quickly. Justin started to put his things inside his bag and Brian waited. Mr. Kern picked his things up too and looked at them for a moment, stunned at what he was watching.

***

Peter looked at Derek like he was out of his mind. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing. He shook his head and knew that his husband was way past the line of sanity.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked frowning.

Derek nodded.

“I don’t know. It doesn’t sound right,” Peter told him.

“I’m telling you what I saw,” Derek said to Peter.

“I think you are crazy,” Peter told him.

“I’m serious,” Derek said. “They got up and started talking about something. I think. I don’t know.”

Derek got up and took his plate to the sink. “Then Justin looked up and smiled at Brian and Brian pushed Justin’s hair away from his face,” Derek told him. “And I swear to you that I saw two guys in love.”

Peter frowned not sure what to believe. He had seen Brian and Justin growing closer and the fights had stopped. He just didn’t know about his husband’s theory.

“I don’t know,” Peter said.

“Watch them close,” Derek told him.

Peter shrugged and kept on eating his food. He decided that he would keep a closer watch on Brian and Justin and see if it was true.

***

Justin opened his eyes to someone knocking on his door. He rubbed his face and then looked at the clock. He groaned and got up, wondering what was going on. Then his heart started racing when he remembered that Brian hadn’t stayed with him. He didn’t know what had happened. Thing were going so well and then Brian got mad and left. He rushed to his door and opened it.

“Mr. Taylor,” Dora said. “Brian is out there and he is looking for you. He won’t come in.”

Justin took off running. Dora was following him as fast as she could.

“He said it was an emergency,” Dora shouted after Justin.

Justin nodded and wondered what was going on. Then he was standing in front of the door. He unlocked it and went outside. He looked around in the darkness and wondered where Brian was. “Brian,” The brunet had assured him that things were going to be okay, but he shouldn’t have let him go. “Brian?” Justin asked again.

“I’m here,” Brian whispered as he stepped out of the shadows. “How did you know it was me?”

“Are you okay?” Justin walked over to the brunet and stopped merely inches in front of him. He pulled Brian’s hoodie away and saw the bruise with the little light coming from the moon.

“Justin, I…” Brian said but didn’t finish.

“Shhh. You don’t have to say anything,” Justin said. “Come on inside.”

“I don’t want anyone seeing me,” Brian protested.

“Susan is away and Dora is the only one here right now. Nora comes in the mornings and you don’t have to get out of bed,” Justin told him. “Dora is not going to say anything. I think she even went back to her room.”

Brian nodded and walked inside with Justin. He should have stayed with the blond but he was losing all his control around Justin. Now, because of that, he had Justin looking at him like some weak kid. Justin looked back at Brian and smiled. He wasn’t going to let the brunet out of his sight anymore.

***

Brian knocked on the door and waited. Lola opened the door and let him in.

“Could I speak to Mrs. Novotny?” Brian asked.

Lola nodded and left. She came back with Debbie and then left them alone.

“Hey, Brian,” Debbie said hugging him and kissing him. “Oh my god. What happen to you?”

Debbie grabbed Brian’s face and saw the bruise adorning his face. Brian frowned and pulled away from her.

“I was looking for Vic,” Brian told her. “But I didn’t find him.”

“Is there something wrong?” Debbie asked.

“No, I just wanted to talk to him,” Brian told her.

“I see,” Debbie told him.

“I tried calling his cell, but he won’t answer it,” Brian told her. “Do you know where he is by any chance?”

“He is in New York, sweetie,” Debbie told him. “You missed him. He came here to say goodbye to me a few hours ago. He will be back in a couple of days.”

Brian frowned and nodded.

“He changed his cell phone number because he was having some trouble with the one he had,” Debbie told him.

“Oh,” Brian said.

“Maybe I can help you,” Debbie told him. “Come on. Let’s go sit down.”

They sat down and Lola brought them something to drink. Brian just kept staring at the floor not sure what to say.

“Brian, you are going to come and stay with me,” Debbie told him.

Brian smiled at her. “I’m staying with a friend,” He told her. “Thanks anyway.”

Debbie nodded. “What did you want Vic for?” She asked him a little bit worried.

“I just wanted to ask him some things,” Brian told her. “Really, it’s nothing big.”

“Ask me then,” Debbie said.

Brian turned red and shook his head.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Debbie asked him.

Brian bit his lower lip and looked at her. He might as well tell her before he exploded. “It’s just that I like someone,” Brian told her.

“Yeah,” Debbie said.

“A guy,” Brian told her. “I think. I don’t know. I’m not sure.”

Debbie smiled. “What do you feel when you see him?” Debbie arched a brow.

Brian thought about it. “I feel so lost,” He took a deep breath and thought about Justin. “When he is near me I just lose it. I want…I want to kiss him but…I’m not sure. He makes me feel things I never did before. I don’t know.”

Debbie smiled at him.

“I just don’t know what to do. Even, even if we get to be together…well, it’s complicated,” Brian told her.

“Don’t rush it, honey,” Debbie told him. “Just spent time with this person and see what happens.”

Brian just stared at her.

“If you guys are supposed to be together, then it will happen. The rest doesn’t really matter,” Debbie told him.

Brian smiled at her feeling a little less stressed. He knew that she was right. But he also knew it was easier said than done. He shook his head and looked at his watch. “I have to go, Deb. There is someplace I have to go before going back to where I am staying,” He got up and hugged her when she did too. “Uh, thank you for listening to me.”

Debbie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “You are like a son to me. If you need anything just let me know.”

“Okay,” Brian told her.

“If anything happens just call me. I’ll give Vic a call and tell him to call you,” Debbie told him.

It was times like that when he wished that Debbie was his mother too. He left the house and got in his car. He was going to get some clothes at his house, hoping his parents didn’t give him too much trouble and then he had to go by the mall. He looked at the time and hoped Justin didn’t worry. He didn’t want the blond to go nuts thinking something had happened to him. He frowned not knowing when the fuck he had started to care about what Justin thought. He just knew that he had fallen for the blond. He was going to have to work harder to keep the blond away. He couldn’t get hurt again.

***

Justin was going out of his mind. Brian had told him that he was going to pick up some clothes really quick but it had been hours now and the brunet wasn’t back. He had tried calling Brian but the brunet wasn’t answering.

“Hey,” Brian said smiling at Justin. He had come through the back of the house.

“Where were you?” Justin asked a little angry. He was mad that Brian drove him out of his mind with worry. He was happy to see that Brian was okay.

“Just getting my stuff,” Brian told him.

“You’ve been gone three hours,” Justin told him. “When you left, you said, 'I’ll be right back'.”

“Sorry,” Brian told him.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked. “Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

“Yeah. My parents weren’t home,” Brian told him. “What is this? Are we married?”

Justin rolled his eyes. He was thankful that Brian’s parents hadn’t been there. He didn’t want Brian to be subjected to his father’s abuse anymore. “What took you so long then?” Justin asked.

“I had to stop and talk to someone and then I wanted to be alone to think,” Brian told him.

Justin licked his lips and nodded. He understood that Brian needed to think about his life and wanted to be alone with no one bothering him.

“Also I…I…well, I went to the store to get something I had bought for you. They were making a few things with it,” Brian told him.

“You did?” Justin asked surprised. He couldn’t believe that Brian had gotten him something. He was so happy but was trying to play it down.

“Yeah,” Brian looked for it in his bag.

Justin watched Brian pull out a black velvet box. Brian handed it to Justin and smiled. Justin didn’t waste time in opening it. He pulled out a bracelet that had his name on it and on the back said ‘Thank you’. He smiled at Brian and then hugged the brunet. Brian pushed him away, frowned and shook his head.

“Jesus, relax,” Brian told him. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked looking at his bracelet.

“I could have done without the hug,” Brian told him.

Justin laughed. “Okay. This is great, Brian,” Justin told him. “Put it on me.”

“What am I? Your boyfriend?” Brian asked.

“No, but I only have two hands. Come on, Bri,” Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes and took the bracelet from Justin. He didn’t know what had possessed him to buy it for Justin but he had nonetheless and he wasn’t going to think about it. He opened it and then put the bracelet on Justin. “It’s platinum. It will last forever,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled. “Thank you, Brian,” Justin said.

Brian nodded and brushed his thumb over the bracelet. He let go of Justin’s wrist and turned around to grab his things. Then he went to the room he had been staying in and Justin stood there with a big smile, happy that Brian was okay. There was no turning back now. Things had definitely changed and they both knew it.


	12. Not Just Friends

Brian took a sip of his water and put it on the table. Justin watched him and frowned. He wanted Brian so much and he was sure he was going nuts with Brian there all the time and not being able to do anything.

“One more month and a half and things will be back to normal,” Brian said highlighting the text he thought was important.

Justin nodded not sure he wanted to go back to normal. He wanted to stay in his house with Brian forever and forget that the rest of the world existed. He knew things were going to change once the guys were back. For starters, Michael or Chris would be there for Brian and he wouldn’t be needed. “Yeah,” Justin whispered not feeling happy at all.

Brian looked at Justin and wondered what was up with the blond. Justin was usually more talkative, that’s when he knew if something was wrong with the blond. As soon as Justin kept quiet for more than five seconds, there was something up. “What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“What do you mean?” Justin frowned and tried to look less down.

“You look like someone killed your dog,” Brian grabbed his water again and took another sip.

“I never had a dog,” Justin looked at the papers in his lap and tried to get into what he was doing. “I’m okay.”

“I know you,” Brian told him. “You are not okay.”

Justin shook his head. He looked up at Brian and wondered when the brunet had started to know him so well. “I’m okay, Brian,” Justin assured him. This time his voice sounding rougher.

“Whatever. Here,” Brian said handing him a bunch of papers. “I’m done. All we have to do now is start typing.”

Justin nodded and grabbed the papers to put them with the ones he had. He was trying really hard but his mind was not on working on the damn project.

“Want to go out and get something to eat?” Brian asked.

“Uh, sure,” Justin told him.

Justin got up and put the papers in the table. He followed Brian out of the house and they decided to take the brunet’s car. They drove to a nearby restaurant and once inside, Brian ordered for both of them. Justin’s mind was working overtime and he was really quiet. Brian wondered what the blond was thinking about. He wanted to help Justin, but if the blond didn’t tell him what was going on, there wasn’t a thing he could do.

“Brian,” Justin suddenly whispered.

“What?” Brian asked.

“When they get back, promise me that you'll still talk to me,” Justin told him.

Brian raised a brow. “I don’t know,” Brian swallowed and felt like there was a knot on his throat. He hated when Justin did things like that to him. Putting him on the spot like that and if things didn’t go like he wanted them to, the blond was sure to blame him. “We have been behaving and Mr. Kern said that he might not give us more detention. Why would I need to keep talking to you?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Could you be serious for a minute?” Justin asked. “I want you to keep talking to me even if it's on the phone.”

“You are so annoying, Justin,” Brian told him. “It would just bring trouble.”

Justin frowned knowing that Brian was probably right.

“Brian,” Debbie said smiling as she walked over to the table.

Brian got up and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hello, Mrs. Novotny,” Justin said kissing her on the cheek too.

“Well, what are you boys doing here?” Debbie asked hugging Justin tightly.

“I brought Justin here to feed him. He eats all the time, like crazy,” Brian teased.

Justin rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. “Shut up, Brian.”

“That’s good, honey,” Debbie said looking at Brian. She looked from one boy to the other and was staring to get a clue of who Brian liked. She just couldn’t believe it. If she didn’t know before, now she knew that life worked in mysterious ways. “I hope you boys are having fun.”

“Do you want to join us?” Brian asked her.

“Oh, no. Thank you, honey,” Debbie told him. “I am having dinner with Mrs. Thompson. You guys enjoy yourself.”

Brian and Justin nodded. They sat back down and watched her walk to another table and sit down.

“She’s great,” Justin commented.

Brian wished sometimes that Debbie was his mother. She was an excellent person. “Yeah.”

Their food arrived and Brian started eating while Justin just played with his food. When Brian looked up, he knew something really was wrong. If he didn’t know what was bothering Justin already he might think that the blond was dying. “Justin,” Brian whispered cleaning his mouth with the cloth napkin.

“Just promise me,” Justin whispered.

“What?” Brian asked and took a sip of his drink.

“You know what, Brian,” Justin told him.

Brian rolled his eyes and looked away.

“We can talk on the phone,” Justin told him.

“Fine. Just stop moping and let me eat in peace,” Brian said.

Justin smiled but kept quiet anyway. He was thinking of other things that involved the brunet. He ate his food and Brian stopped worrying about him.

***

Justin laughed and pushed Brian away from him before he swam to the edge of the pool. They had been in the pool pretty much since the afternoon.

“We should get out, Justin,” Brian told him. “We have been in here forever.”

“I don’t want to,” Justin told him. “I like it here.”

“I’m starting to look like a prune,” Brian told him. “Look at my fingers.”

“Oh, you look hot,” Justin assured him.

Brian rolled his eyes and moved closer to the blond.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Brian asked. “You are always hungry.”

“Are you?” Justin asked.

“A little,” Brian told him. “Come on.”

“Go eat something then,” Justin said. “You don’t need me for that.”

“You’re not a fish, Justin. Get out of the pool,” Brian told him.

“Make me,” Justin said giggling.

Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and started pulling him to the stairs.

“No,” Justin yelled and laughed.

“Come on, Sunshine,” Brian said smirking.

“Stop, stop,” Justin started to tickle Brian. He smiled when he pulled free from the brunet. He started to swim backwards to get away from Brian.

Brian smiled and went after the blond. It was payback time. He caught up with Justin and pushed him underwater then started pulling him out of the pool again.

Justin reached the edge of the pool and grabbed hold of it. “You can’t make me!”

“What are we, five? Stop acting like a kid,” Brian told him. “Come on. We have to get out.”

“Why?” Justin asked.

“You are going to get sick,” Brian grabbed Justin by the waist and just stayed there not doing anything at all.

“Do you care?” Justin asked looking at Brian’s neck. He wanted so much to kiss Brian’s neck. He was driving himself mad.

Brian stared at Justin. He nodded slightly. “I do. I care.”

Justin looked up a little surprised. His heart started beating really fast. He wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. “I…”

Brian pushed him against the edge. “Let’s get out. I’ll push you under the water again,” Brian threatened. “I’m stronger that you. Come on. It’s warm inside.”

“I’m shaking,” Justin told him and pushed Brian away playfully but he could tell that they weren’t into it. Something had happened the moment that Brian had admitted he cared. They were moving really slowly and barely doing any kind of force.

Brian grabbed Justin’s hands away from his chest and pinned them on the edge of the pool. Justin struggled to get away, but really he wasn’t trying. He didn’t mind being trapped by Brian.

“Now what are you going to do?” Brian asked.

Justin frowned seeing how he had no escape. He pushed the smile away and pretended like he was thinking of a way to get away. “Not fair,” Justin pouted because even if he liked where he was he wanted to be able to touch the brunet.

Brian let go of one of Justin’s arms and started to tickle the blond.

“Hey!” Justin yelped.

“Payback’s a bitch,” Brian told him laughing.

Brian smiled and kept on tickling him. Suddenly, they were both tickling each other and without knowing it they kept moving closer to one another. Suddenly Justin stopped when he felt Brian’s erection pushing against him. Justin moaned and pushed back towards Brian. Brian looked at Justin and bent down as if he were to kiss the blond. He pushed Justin against the wall by the neck and his other hand went to the edge of the pool. Justin grabbed Brian’s hips and pushed their erections together.

“Jus,” Brian murmured.

Justin put his forehead on Brian’s neck and closed his eyes. Brian caressed Justin’s cheek and made Justin look at him. He started to pull away but Justin grabbed him and kissed him. The kiss didn’t last much and as soon as it all had started, it ended.

Brian was moving away from him, leaving a very confused Justin behind. He had never been so scared in his life, looking inside of Justin’s eyes terrified him to no end. He didn’t know what the fuck had happened. He had lost all control. He knew there was no hope for him. He wanted Justin. He just…he didn’t want to get hurt. “I’ll go get something to eat,” Brian said to Justin once he was outside the pool.

Justin just stayed there, shocked out of his mind and with a hard on.

***

“Hello?” Emmett asked out of breath.

“Am I interrupting something?” Justin asked biting his lower lip.

“No, honey. Nothing like that. We are in a Gym,” Emmett told him.

“Oh,” Justin said. “I need to talk to you.”

“What is it, baby?” Emmett asked.

“Well, as you know, Brian is staying with me,” Justin said.

Emmett smiled and waited to hear the rest.

“Well, we were in the pool just joking around and then…well, he was pressing against me,” Justin said.

“Does he have a big cock?” Emmett asked. “I’ve always wondered.”

“Could you focus here on my problem and yes, he does,” Justin told him.

Emmett giggled.

“Emm!” Justin said exasperated.

“Okay, okay. Sorry,” Emmett told him. “What happened then?”

“I pushed against him too and he…he was going to kiss me but then he just pulled away. So I grabbed him and kissed him and he got pissed,” Justin told him.

“You kissed him this time?” Emmett smiled. “You have what it takes. I’m so proud baby.”

Justin sighed and nodded that at least someone thought that what he did was good.

“Have you talked to him?” Emmett asked.

“No,” Justin told him.

“You should talk to him,” Emmett advised.

“What am I supposed to say, Emm? Wow, you got a hard on because of me. What then?” Justin said in frustration.

“You could be a little more subtle,” Emmett told him.

Justin sighed.

“Hey stop!” Emmett yelled.

“Justin?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah,” Justin said.

“What is this I hear?” Daphne asked. “You guys are talking about a guy.”

“Yeah,” Justin said again.

“Oh my god,” Daphne shrieked. “You are going out with someone?”

“No, Daph,” Justin assured her.

“Give me back my phone!” Emmett yelled.

Daphne ignored him and moved away from the taller teen. “You like someone then?” Daphne asked.

“I…” Justin stuttered not sure what to say.

“And you haven’t told me anything,” Daphne pointed out.

“I’m sorry, Daph,” Justin told her. “I will, as soon as you come back.”

“Good,” Daphne told him. “Emmett just left running and Shawn says he wants to talk to you.”

“Put him on,” Justin told her.

“Hey,” Shawn said.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked.

“That’s what I was going to ask you,” Shawn told him.

“It’s nothing really,” Justin assured him.

“Justin,” Shawn said.

“I’m serious. It’s nothing,” Justin assured him.

”Okay. I’ll call you later then,” Shawn told him.

“Bye,” Justin said to him and hung up.

He looked at the house and decided to talk with Brian like Emmett had suggested. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He started counting to ten to try to relax. He was going to have a cigarette before going inside and facing the brunet.

***

Justin came into the kitchen and found Brian eating a sandwich. They looked at each other for a few seconds not saying anything. Finally, Justin moved to make himself something to eat. When he sat down, Brian got up ready to leave.

“Brian,” Justin said.

“What?” Brian asked turning around.

“Look, about what happened,” Justin said.

“Nothing happened,” Brian walked to the sink and put the dirty plate there.

Justin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “If you say so.”

Brian stood still not moving away. He couldn’t be next to Justin. He needed to think. He looked at the blond and frowned when he saw Justin’s face. “Look, Justin. You are my friend and…I don’t want to mess that up. So, stop doing these things,” Brian told him.

“What things am I doing?” Justin asked getting up angry.

“You know. Trying to seduce me,” Brian told him.

“Fuck you, Brian!” Justin shouted as he got in front of Brian. “That is such bullshit. You know, you love to have me after you. I can’t believe you. You kissed me first.”

“That’s not true,” Brian told him and frowned. “Well…that was a mistake.”

“It was not!” Justin yelled. “You want me! You want me so fucking much!”

“Fuck you!” Brian hissed.

“I wish!” Justin took a deep breath and looked away from Brian. He could so choke Brian right then.

“Just…just leave me alone,” Brian said in a trembling voice.

“Fine then,” Justin told him. “You are right, Brian.”

Brian arched a brow.

“I shouldn’t be wasting my time going after you. You are straight after all and my friend,” Justin said calmly.

Brian licked his lips and didn’t say anything.

“I guess I should just stop thinking about you and start dating people,” Justin said. “I think I should call Ethan or Steve. Give them a chance to make me happy.”

Brian grabbed Justin by the arms and pushed him against the wall. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No one was supposed to be with Justin because if he was truthful he wanted the blond for himself.

“What?” Justin asked looking up at Brian.

Brian was angry. He didn’t know what to do next. He fought the urgency he felt to kiss Justin. He pulled back and shook his head.

“Do whatever you want, Justin. It’s your life. I’m going to go get my things,” Brian told him turning around.

“You are an asshole!” Justin screamed after him.

Justin watched him leave and crossed his arms and pouted. He didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to do. Chaining Brian to the bed crossed his mind but he pushed the idea away quickly. He had to come up with something better than that and fast.

***

“So, what do you want to do?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know,” Brian told him. “I really wanted to kiss him.”

“Is this guy gay?” Chris asked. “Is he out?”

“Yeah,” Brian told him.

“I don’t see what you are so scared of then. It’s not like he is going to push you away,” Chris told him. “You are hot enough. Jesus, I need more straight friends. Did I just say that to you? Fuck!”

Brian smirked. “Thank you,” He looked at the keys in his hands and sighed. “God, I am such an idiot. He’s treating me so great and all I know is how to push him away.”

Chris took a deep breath. “You are scared.”

Brian nodded knowing it was true.

“He is not like that,” Chris whispered.

Brian sighed.

“You have let go of the past,” Chris told him.

“You know I can’t do that,” Brian told him. “I won’t stop ever, Chris. Not until I get what I want.”

“I know that. I meant the other part,” Chris told him.

Brian was pretty sure Chris was right. “What am I going to do?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know,” Chris told him. “Talk to him.”

Brian nodded. “I think I’m going to.”

“Good. Look, I have to go. William and Alex are fighting. I have to separate them or we are all going to be grounded,” Chris so wanted to beat the shit out of Hayden and his friends. They were driving him fucking nuts.

“Grounded?” Brian asked smirking.

“Yeah. They won’t let us out of our rooms for an entire day,” Chris said.

“Jesus Christ. You are serious,” Brian said smirking.

“Yeah,” Chris told him smiling.

“Okay. Bye,” Brian said.

“Brian, I know this is going to sound corny, but follow you heart man,” Chris smiled and hoped that Brian would listen to him. “Bye.”

Brian closed the cell phone and put it on the bed dropping the keys next to it. He ran his fingers through his hair and wondered what he should do. He wanted to know what was going to happen next. He needed to talk to Justin but didn’t know where to start. He wanted to kiss the blond and make him his. But Chris was right. He was scared and he was still clinging to the past. He knew that Justin would not hurt him but it was hard to just let go of everything after so long.

***

Justin was fuming. He wanted to kick Brian. He stopped pacing and decided to go to Brian’s room. He wasn’t going to let the brunet leave. One thing was the problem they were having and the other one was letting Brian go to his house where his father was. He went up the stairs and found Brian sitting on the guest room at the edge of the bed. He cleared his throat and stepped inside. “Hey,” Justin said.

“Hey,” Brian retorted as he looked up at the blond.

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened and the things I said,” Justin told him.

Brian’s hands were trembling. That’s what Justin did to him. He needed to calm the fuck down.

“I don’t want you to leave, Brian,” Justin told him. “Please. I worry for you. Regardless of what happen, you can’t go.”

Brian looked at the blond and nodded. He looked back at the floor and smiled a little, happy to know that Justin cared for him. That the blond would care no matter what happened between them. “I’ll stay,” Brian whispered.

Justin was so happy to hear those words. “Good.”

Brian looked up again.

“I’m going to finish the project. Do you want to come?” Justin asked.

Brian rubbed his face and nodded. He walked behind Justin, hoping that Justin wouldn’t call Steve or Ethan. He just needed some time to decide what he was going to do. He got inside Justin’s room and looked around. He had never been there before. He smirked when he saw how Justin had decorated the place.

“What?” Justin asked once he turned around and looked at Brian.

“This is just how I imagined your room,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and turned on his computer. “Really?” Justin asked.

Brian nodded as he looked around. He really liked what he was seeing. “It is so you,” Brian told him.

“So, you think of me?” Justin asked smiling.

“No,” Brian said quickly.

Justin arched a brow and rolled his lips inside his mouth trying not to laugh. Brian only glared at the blond.

“That’s not what I said,” Brian told him.

“You do know you are borderline,” Justin mocked. “If you think of my room, it must be because you are thinking of me.”

Brian rolled his eyes. Justin moved closer to Brian and threw his arms around the brunet. He didn’t know what had possessed him to do so but it felt right to hold on to Brian.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked without realizing that his hands automatically went to Justin’s waist.

“I don’t know,” Justin told him getting on the tip of his toes and then he kissed Brian on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Brian asked him.

Justin shrugged. “For being here,” Justin took a deep breath. “…with me.”

Brian arched a brow. Justin smiled and moved to kiss Brian again only this time he kissed the brunet on the lips. After a while Justin opened his mouth around Brian’s and licked the brunet’s lips. Brian was not moving his mouth or his body for that matter. His brain was trying to process what was going on and when it did, Brian pulled his mouth away.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brian asked mad.

“Kissing you,” Justin whispered and kissed the brunet again.

Brian closed his eyes this time and let Justin’s tongue slip inside his mouth. He moaned and felt Justin’s hands gripping his butt. He opened his eyes and pushed Justin away.

“Stop doing this!” Brian shouted.

“What?” Justin asked.

“This…kissing me,” Brian looked at the door and then at Justin. “I need to go and breathe some fresh air.”

Justin crossed his arms.

“We’ve talked about this. I don’t want you looking at me like that and stop licking your lips. I…stop it all,” Brian ranted like a crazy man.

“What?” Justin asked putting his hands on his hips. “Tell me you didn’t like it.”

Brian glared at him. “Fuck you, Taylor,” Brian turned and left the room.

Justin stayed there not sure what he was supposed to do next. He couldn’t believe he had the guts to kiss the brunet once again. He smiled when he realized that Brian hadn’t told him he didn’t like it. He licked his lips and knew that he had Brian right where he wanted him. One more push and Brian would be in his arms.


	13. No More Objections

  
Author's notes: I just wanted to let you guys know that I went back and made a slight change with the ages at which Brian and Hayden met with Michael; also the age where Brian went to Aspen with Lindsay and Hayden. That’s all. I know you guys are going to enjoy this! Thanks to my beta CuJo.  


* * *

Justin looked at his watch as he entered the school. He was on time with a few minutes to spare. He found Brian at his locker and went towards him. He needed to talk to the brunet about what had happened. He didn’t want Brian to be mad at him. “Hey,” Justin said smiling.

Brian looked at Justin before he went back to staring inside his locker. He looked at his books and frowned, not sure what he had been looking for before Justin appear.

“Brian, talk to me,” Justin said.

“You had no right to do that,” Brian told him acidly.

Justin bit his lower lip. “I’m sorry,” Justin ran his fingers through his hair. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“You should damn well apologize,” Brian told him as he picked a book and closed his locker.

“I know,” Justin said. “I should have asked your permission. It was wrong and I will ask you the next time I want to kiss you,” Justin assured him. “I just thought that since you kissed me without asking I had the same right.”

Brian opened his eyes wide, taking in a deep breath. He thought of something to say but nothing came to mind. He was trying to think of something else but he couldn’t get out of his mind the fact that Justin’s lips had felt so good against his. That he wanted it to happen again but didn’t know if it was a good idea. “What makes you think I will accept such thing even if you ask?” Brian asked. “Stay away from me, Taylor.”

Justin smiled as Brian walked away from him. There was definitely going to be a next time. He was going to make sure of it.

***

“Why do we have to do this?” Brian asked. “Isn’t it supposed to be done by a ninth grader?”

Justin looked at Brian like he was crazy. “This is detention with Mr. Kern, Brian,” Justin told him. “The man who looks for some new torture each day, do you have to ask?”

Brian rolled his eyes. Justin climbed down the ladder and look up to see if the poster was crooked. He looked at Brian to ask him and saw Brian looking at his butt and licking his lips. He couldn’t help but smirk. “So, are you interested?” Justin asked smirking.

Brian looked up at Justin and raised a brow. “What?” Brian didn’t know what the blond was talking about. He should’ve been paying attention to the blond, but he got distracted looking at his butt instead. He was in so much trouble. He was done for and there was nothing he could do about.

Justin laughed.

“What is it? Why the fuck are you laughing?” Brian asked him.

Justin grabbed Brian’s hands and then put them on his butt. Brian didn’t move them right away.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked in a rough, sexy voice.

“What the fuck?” Brian asked pulling his hands away.

Justin smiled.

“You are nuts,” Brian told him.

Justin shrugged. Brian frowned and looked at the poster.

“It’s kind of crooked,” Brian told him. “You have to fix it.”

Justin looked at the poster and saw that it was perfectly fine. He smiled and nodded. He started to climb the ladder but turned his head and looked at Brian.

“I’m onto you,” Justin told him.

“Whatever, Sunshine,” Brian said.

Justin smiled and climbed the ladder again. He made sure to stick his butt out so Brian would have a perfect view. He smiled thinking that Emmett had been right when he told him that he had caught Brian staring at his butt.

***

Brian came out of his room and went directly to the kitchen. He could smell French toast and his mouth watered. He found Justin in a pair of shorts and couldn’t help but stare at Justin’s butt. Justin smiled knowing that the pants were going to do the trick.

“Where is Nora?” Brian asked thinking she had been cooking.

“It’s her day off,” Justin told him.

“And you are cooking?” Brian asked surprised.

“Yeah,” Justin told him with an arched brow. “I learned a long time ago. Why?”

Brian shrugged. “Didn’t think you knew how,” Brian told him.

“Yup,” Justin told him.

“I hope you're a good cook. I’m hungry,” Brian told him.

Justin looked at him and smiled. Brian smiled back.

“Come here,” Justin told him.

“What is it?” Brian asked as he stood next to Justin.

“Can I kiss you?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian told him. He was trembling hearing Justin ask him that.

“Okay,” Justin said and kissed him on the lips anyway.

“Justin!” Brian complained.

“What?” Justin asked. “You told me to ask you next time. You never said I couldn’t just because you said no.”

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Stop it!” Brian told him.

“What am I doing now?” Justin asked innocently.

“I’m going to take a shower. Stop…stop kissing me already,” Brian hissed as he left.

Justin smiled from ear to ear. He was so sure that Brian wanted him.

***

Brian was falling asleep on the chair when he felt someone pushing his head back. Then he felt a pair of lips kissing him and he moaned and kissed the person back. He knew those lips, that particular taste. It was Justin. He smiled but then frowned and pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw Justin smiling at him. “Justin!” Brian protested. “What the fuck are you doing?” He looked at the desk but the Principal wasn’t there.

“He had to get some papers in his office,” Justin told him. “I though I would take the opportunity to give you some of my loving.”

“Stay away from me. I’m going to kick you,” Brian hissed.

Justin smiled and sat back in the chair. He winked at Brian and threw a kiss at him. Brian shook his head. Then Mr. Kern came back and sat down at the desk. The rest of the time Brian kept wide awake watching Justin who pretended not to know that Brian was looking at him.

“You are just being paranoid,” Justin told him smirking.

Brian shook his head. He wasn’t going to fall asleep in detention ever again.

***

Brian put his books in his locker and was leaving for lunch when he saw Justin coming his way. He was going to keep his distance knowing how sneaky Justin could be. “Where were you?” Brian asked wondering where Justin had run off to during their fourth period.

“I had to see my art teacher,” Justin told him. “She was giving me a letter of recommendation.”

Brian just nodded. “I’m going to lunch at the diner. Don’t feel like food from the cafeteria. Do you want to come?” Brian asked him.

“Sure,” Justin opened his locker. “Let me just put my things away.”

Brian nodded and turned to go to the car when he felt a pinch on his left ass cheek. He turned around again quickly and glared at Justin. “Justin!” Brian hissed.

Justin smiled and winked. Brian glared at him and shook his head. He looked around and didn’t see anyone.

“I’m leaving without you,” Brian told him. “Fuck off.”

Justin laughed and put his things in his locker then closed it and walked to the parking lot. When he reached it he saw Brian in his car waiting for him. He smiled and got in, happy to know that Brian so liked everything he did to him.

***

Brian finished washing his mouth and came out of the bathroom. He raised both his brows when he found Justin sitting on his bed. “What are you doing here?” Brian asked swallowing hard.

Justin got up and caressed Brian’s cheek. He grabbed Brian’s hand and smiled.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Can I sleep with you here tonight?” Justin asked him smiling from ear to ear.

Brian shook his head. Justin laughed and got in the bed.

“Get out,” Brian told him. “This is my bed.”

“No,” Justin said.

“You have your own,” Brian said as he got in the bed too.

“Please. I told you I didn’t want to watch that scary movie. But you wouldn’t listen,” Justin told him.

“You picked the movie, Justin,” Brian pointed out.

Justin frowned and smirked. “I know. I forgot. So, can I stay? Please. I’m scared,” Justin told him.

Brian took a deep breath and nodded. They got under the covers and then Brian felt Justin’s arms around his waist. “What are you doing?” Brian asked.

Justin just smiled and buried his face on Brian’s chest.

“Stop it,” Brian told him pushing the blond away as well as disentangling his body from Justin’s arm.

Justin smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Brian pushed Justin away and got closer to the edge on his side. Justin moved closer to the brunet and smiled.

“You are going to fall off,” Justin said.

“Then leave me the fuck alone,” Brian told him.

Justin started to kiss Brian’s neck then. He went closer to the brunet and licked just behind Brian’s ear.

“Justin,” Brian gasped. “Don’t.”

Justin giggled and kissed Brian on the cheek again. Then he grabbed Brian’s head and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss lasted a little longer than usual before the brunet pushed him away eventually.

“Just go to sleep and pray I don’t kill you in the middle of the night,” Brian told him.

Justin giggled and kissed Brian again before he went to sleep. In the morning when he woke up, he and Brian were tangled up. He smiled and stayed a little while longer enjoying Brian’s warm body.

***

“Hey,” Hayden said.

“Hi,” Justin said smiling. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay,” Hayden told him.

“That’s good,” Justin was happy to hear from his friend.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Hayden told him.

“Oh, yeah. What is it?” Justin asked as he sat down on the sofa.

“Are you going out with anyone?” Hayden asked.

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew it had to be either Emmett or Daphne who had let something slip. “No. Why do you ask?” Justin asked.

“Are you sure?” Hayden asked.

“I’m sure,” Justin told him.

“It’s just that I heard the guys say that you liked someone,” Hayden told him.

“Oh, well. I like a lot of guys. Nothing serious,” Justin told him.

“When did you have time to meet anyone?” Hayden asked.

“What?” Justin asked taken aback.

“You practically live at school. So it must be someone from there, right?” Hayden asked.

“Oh, well. Mr. Kern is cutting back our detention hours. He even let us have Mondays and Fridays free,” Justin said smiling.

“That’s good to hear,” Hayden told him.

“He might let our sentence be over soon,” Justin told him. “We have been behaving, that’s why.”

Brian came into the room and sat next to Justin. “Who you talking to?” Brian asked.

“Who is that?” Hayden asked. “Is that Brian?!”

“Yeah,” Justin said not sure what else he could have said.

“What is he doing there?” Hayden asked angrily.

“We are finishing our project,” Justin lied. “I couldn’t get out of it with Mrs. Myers.”

“Shit,” Hayden hissed. “Has he done anything to you?”

“He’s trying to make me do all the work,” Justin said smirking.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“He’s an asshole,” Hayden hissed.

“I know,” Justin agreed smirking. “I’m going to go. Brian will break something if I leave him unattended for long.”

Brian showed him the finger.

“Okay. Don’t worry. If he does anything, I will get him back,” Hayden promised him.

“Yeah. I know,” Justin said and hung up.

“What did he say?” Brian asked.

“Nothing,” Justin told him and moved closer to Brian.

Justin smiled and kissed Brian on the cheek. Brian looked at him with a raised brow.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

Justin laughed and kissed Brian this time closer to the brunet’s lips. “What do you think?”

Brian pushed him back and Justin landed on his butt. “Are you okay?” Brian asked alarmed.

Justin kicked Brian on his leg.

“Ouch!” Brian yelled. Brian rubbed the spot where Justin hit him. He looked at the blond and frowned.

“That’s for treating me like this,” Justin told him getting up.

Brian rolled his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then stop kissing me!” Brian hissed. “You are fucking nuts. I don’t really care if you wasted your last bit of sanity and now want to kiss people just because. Do it. What do I care, is your fucking life after all. Just please, keep me out of it.”

Justin smiled and bent over towards Brian. “I just want to kiss you,” He murmured. “And not for no reason. I want to kiss you because I like you a lot. Tons,” Justin straightened and winked at Brian before he walked away. Then he stopped and looked back at Brian. “And I’m not crazy.”

Brian stayed there fighting the little smile that was threatening to come out. There was no denying that he liked when Justin kissed him. He just felt like things weren’t worth fighting for. Soon the guys would be back and they couldn’t see each other anymore. They weren’t meant to be together so he wasn’t going to put himself through all that pain. And even if he did, he didn’t think he could be with Justin.

***

Justin looked at his watch and frowned. He looked at Brian and then back at the road. “We are so late,” Justin told him.

“It’s your fault,” Brian said.

“My fault?!” Justin asked screaming.

“Yes, your fault,” Brian told him.

“You're nuts. You're the one that took forever to get ready,” Justin pointed out.

“Did not,” Brian told him smirking knowing it was true.

“Did too,” Justin said.

“Did not,” Brian told him as he watched the road. He smirked knowing that Justin was right.

“Did too!” Justin crossed his arms.

“No, no, no,” Brian sing sang.

“You are worst than a girl,” Justin told him.

“Take that back!” Brian told him.

Justin showed him the finger. “I have nothing to say to you,” Justin told him.

“Twat,” Brian whispered.

“Whatever, Brian. There is a spot,” Justin yelled once they reached the school parking lot.

“I can see it,” Brian told him. “I’m not blind.”

“Come on, hurry up,” Justin said.

Brian parked the car and killed the motor. He grabbed his book bag which was on the backseat. “We’re here. Happy?” Brian asked and looked at his watch. “We are only about five minutes late.”

Justin nodded and tapped Brian on the shoulder. Brian turned to look at the blond with a raised brow. Justin grabbed the back of Brian’s neck and pulled him closer to him. Brian just stared at him. He was lost in Justin’s blue eyes. Justin smiled and kissed Brian hard. After a while they parted needing to breathe. Justin opened the door and got out with a big smile. Brian hadn’t protested one bit about the kiss. Justin went around the car and looked at Brian.

“You say anything to anyone and I will kill you,” Brian told him.

Justin smiled and nodded. Brian looked around and quickly kissed Justin. It was meant to be a quick kiss but they ended up losing all sense of time as they devoured one another. Justin didn’t care if he was late anymore. Brian couldn’t get enough of Justin. He had to touch him everywhere. He liked having Justin’s petite body flush against his. He squeezed the blond’s butt and felt Justin shaking and he knew that Justin was laughing. He smiled and pulled away. He kissed Justin’s neck and then licked it. He was intoxicated with Justin.

Brian had never felt like that. Justin’s taste on his mouth drove him crazy. He just wanted more and more. So much for fighting the blond off, he thought. He had lost big time…in a good kind of way. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and kissed him hard. He let his tongue do some exploring. He couldn’t believe that he and Brian were actually making out in the parking lot. His heart was going to burst out of his chest at any minute.

“We are going to be late,” Brian whispered and kissed the blond again.

Justin pulled away and nodded. He took a deep breath and blushed when Brian stared at him. He looked at his watch and frowned. “We are late and it’s your fault.”

“My fault?” Brian started walking behind the blond. “You started it.”

“You are the one that wouldn’t let me go,” Justin said smirking.

“Were not,” Brian protested.

“Were too,” Justin nodded his head.

“Oh, shut up,” Brian told him.

“Make me,” Justin dared him.

Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him close. He smiled and started to kiss the blond again. They were going to be really late and neither one cared.

***

Justin swallowed as Brian drove. They had never made it school. Brian had pulled him back to the car and he had let him. They had made out some more until he stopped the brunet and told him he wanted him to fuck him. Brian had just nodded and now they were just driving back to the house.

“We are here,” Brian said and killed the engine.

Justin opened the door and got out. He walked to his house never checking if Brian was following him.

“Justin? Is there something wrong?” Susan asked as she saw the blond.

“Not now,” Justin told her as he went up to his room. He couldn’t talk to her; he just could think of getting to his room.

Brian followed him as he told himself over and over that everything was going to be okay. He locked the door behind him and watched Justin for a few seconds. Justin walked over to him and was the one to start the kiss. Brian’s arm came around the blond and everything happened so fast. They were ripping clothes from each other, not caring if they tore them or not. Once naked, Brian pushed Justin on the floor and got on top of him.

“Fuck,” Justin moaned as Brian ground into him.

Both of them were rock hard. They rolled around on the floor until Justin was on top of Brian with his legs astride the brunet. His skin felt hot and when he touched Brian, he knew he wasn’t the only one. He had been waiting for so long to be able to kiss the brunet and now they were going to do so much more. Brian had his eyes close as his hands gripped Justin’s hips. He was pushing against the blond wanting to come so hard. His head was thrown back as Justin kissed his neck, nipples and chest along with everything else he could reach without moving from their current position.

“Brian,” Justin yelled and tangle one hand in Brian’s hair as the other stayed on the floor for leverage. He knew he was going to come in a matter on seconds.

Brian groaned from deep within his throat as his balls tightened and he shot his load. He was taking deep breaths and suddenly his hearing came back to him. He didn’t even know he had lost it. He opened his eyes in time to see Justin’s face as he came. The blond threw his head back and then Brian felt his baby’s cum hit him on the chin. Justin’s upper body fell on top of Brian and he buried his face on Brian’s neck. He inhaled deeply, loving their smell. Brian’s hand moved up the blond’s sweaty skin to Justin’s back. He just held the blond tighter, liking how the smaller man felt there in his arms.

“That was great. Fuck it was fucking amazing,” Justin told him and giggled. “I feel like I’m high.”

Brian smiled and nodded.

“We should get up,” Justin told him. “Let’s go to the bed,” He got up and helped Brian onto his feet. They make a quick detour to the bathroom before they came back to the room. Justin walked over to his bed and sat down. He smiled as Brian stood in front of him. He took a deep breath and moved back into the bed. He laid back and waited for Brian to do what he wanted with him.

Brian crawled in the bed and got on top of Justin. He sat on the blond’s thighs and smiled. He bent down and kissed his blond. His hand moving to grab Justin’s growing cock.

“Oh,” Justin pushed into Brian and grabbed Brian’s shaft too.

Brian kissed Justin’s neck as his hand jerked Justin off. He stopped and brought his hand to his mouth. He sucked his fingers and smiled as Justin watched him and then did the same. There was nothing in the world as sweet as Justin and he was about to posses him completely. He looked at the blond and was sure that there was no one as beautiful as the blond. He kissed Justin’s lips and the smaller teen just moaned for him.

“I want you inside of me, Bri,” Justin’s body shook as he said the words. He was scared but there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Brian.

Brian let go of Justin’s cock and let his weight fall on top of the blond. Justin brought his legs around Brian’s waist and they started rubbing against each other. Their skin shined due to the sweat that already was present in their skin. Justin couldn’t believe that Brian was going to belong to him.

Brian looked around and then at Justin. “Do you have lube?”

Justin nodded and pointed at the drawer.

Brian moved quickly and grabbed it. He looked at the blond and smirked, feeling the light weight of the container. “Do you jack off a lot, Sunshine?”

Justin felt himself blushing. “I think a lot about you.”

Brian kissed him hard and then pulled back. He opened the bottle and put some of the lube on his fingers. His hands were shaking but that wasn’t stopping him. He got on his knees and pushed Justin’s legs wide open. “I can’t believe we are doing this.”

Justin flashed him a smile. His mouth turned into an o as Brian’s fingers brushed against his hole. He closed his eyes and arched his body as Brian pushed one finger inside him. No one had ever touched him this way before. He was floating and it was because of the brunet. Brian added another finger and patiently worked the blond’s hole. He didn’t want to hurt the blond.

“You like that?” Brian asked in a shaky voice.

Justin nodded not being able to put his answer into words. Then it all stopped and he found himself pouting.

“Where do you have the condoms?” Brian asked.

Justin stared at him blankly. “I don’t have any.”

“Fuck,” Brian hissed.

“Do it Brian,” Justin told him.

Brian swallowed not sure what to do next.

“Have you done this before?” Justin asked.

“Once,” Brian whispered.

“Did you use protection?” Justin asked him.

Brian just nodded.

“Then do it,” Justin moved his legs around Brian’s waist. “I want you now.”

Brian grabbed the lube again and covered his dick with the substance. He moved forward and positioned his cock at the boy’s entrance.

“Ready?” Brian asked and Justin nodded.

Brian pushed a little bit inside, his cock head breaching inside the virgin territory. He grabbed Justin’s hips to keep him from moving and then kissed the blond boy as he pushed inside. Justin’s body shook but he could barely move. His grunts died at Brian’s mouth as the brunet pushed inside of him.

Justin turned his head to the side stopping the kiss immediately. He grabbed Brian’s wrists. “Stop. Oh god, stop.”

Brian stopped all movement and looked at Justin. He was frightened. “Justin, I’m sorry.”

“Oh god,” Justin gasped out. His fingers grabbed Brian’s abs and he tried not to think about the pain. “It hurts,” His head was trashing on the pillow.

“I’m going to pull out,” Brian told him.

“No,” Justin told him. “No.”

Brian remained still, watching Justin. He didn’t want to hurt him. That hadn’t been his intention.

After a while Justin’s eyes opened and he stared at Brian. “I’m okay,” Justin couldn’t believe that Brian’s cock was inside of him. He didn’t think it was possible. “Keep going.”

Brian nodded and pushed himself all the way in. Justin gasped and took hold of Brian’s arms.

“Don’t move,” Justin choked out.

“Okay,” Brian just watched Justin a little bit worried. “How are you feeling?”

Justin nodded. “I’m okay. Just…just go slowly.”

Brian sighed and kissed the blond. He then moved to Justin’s neck and started nuzzling the blond. “You feel fantastic.”

Justin’s body trembled at Brian’s words. He moaned when Brian pulled away from him and then pushed back inside.

“Baby,” Brian gasped not believing how good it was. He wanted the feeling to last forever.

Justin definitely liked Brian calling him baby. Then he felt Brian touch something inside him that shook his world. His cock dripped with pre cum and he squeezed his walls around Brian’s cock. It felt so fucking incredible.

Brian pulled almost all the way of his blond very slowly. Then he pushed back in and they both grunted with pleasure. Justin was still having a little bit of pain but as they kept moving, it all faded away. It just kept getting better and he wanted more and more of Brian.

“Wait,” Brian whispered and stopped. He moved back and put Justin’s legs on his shoulders.

“Oh fuck!” Justin yelled when Brian pushed inside of him once again. He was sure that Brian had buried himself even deeper in him. He threw an arm around Brian’s neck and the other hand grabbed the sheets. He moved with Brian and they became one.

Brian licked Justin’s cheek and tasted the man. Justin’s sweat tasted great; everything about Justin was perfect. Brian moved his mouth to Justin’s and kissed him. He opened his mouth and pushed his tongue inside Justin’s. He grabbed the golden strands in his hand tightly and quickened his pace.

Justin felt his cock dripping more pre-cum. He kept getting harder each time Brian thrust inside of him. He felt so fucking great. He was trying really hard to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch the god taking him, but he barely could. He was losing all control as Brian took him. He reached for his cock and his hand was stopped by Brian. One of his legs fell down but Brian didn’t stop.

“No,” Brian whispered and took Justin’s cock in his hand. He started to jerk him off hard and fast and soon enough, he felt Justin clamping his ass around him. He felt Justin’s seed spilling in his hand and he let go. He grabbed Justin’s hips and pushed their bodies together as he rammed into Justin.

Justin opened his eyes in time to see Brian’s face as the taller man spilled his seed deep inside of him. He smiled and kissed Brian on the cheek. Brian dropped on top of Justin exhausted. He didn’t want to pull out of the blond. He never wanted to leave.

“I love you,” Justin looked in Brian’s eyes and knew he didn’t need any words from the brunet. He could see that Brian felt the same way. Justin’s legs were now at Brian’s waist and he didn’t want to move.

“Jus,” Brian muttered and rubbed his nose against Justin's. His hands kept roaming Justin’s lithe body. Their skins were still sweaty and he didn’t mind lying there all sweaty and sticky.

Brian and Justin smiled at each other. They kissed and caressed each other. There was no rush to move. Brian didn’t have any other place to be but here with Justin.

“I want to do that to you,” Justin ran his hands on Brian’s back. “I want to love you too,” His smiled died when he felt Brian stiffen. “Bri?”

“Some other time,” Brian told him.

“Okay,” Justin said knowing that Brian didn’t like giving up control. He hugged him and smiled when Brian relaxed into his arms.

Minutes later they had fallen into a deep sleep.


	14. Not So Much A Secret

Justin was straddling Brian’s lap as they kissed in the living room. It was around nine at night and they just had returned from the movies. They had been talking about how much they liked it and next thing Justin knew, Brian was kissing him and pulling him into his lap.

“You get me so horny,” Justin told him.

Brian licked his lips and smiled not telling Justin that the blond got him the same way. He kissed the blond hard and touched him everywhere he could. He moaned when he felt Justin’s hand on his cock. He pulled away from the blond and looked down as Justin opened his pants. He watched Justin’s hand disappearing inside his underwear and he closed his eyes and threw his head back while moaning Justin’s name.

“You like that?” Justin asked in a husky voice.

Brian nodded and pushed against Justin’s hand. He couldn’t believe he had tried to push Justin away. It felt so fucking great having Justin do that to him and just holding him was fucking amazing. Justin took the opportunity and started sucking and licking Brian’s neck. Brian was enjoying every single thing.

“Take them off,” Justin said while getting up.

Brian lifted up and with Justin’s help they managed to push Brian’s pants down. Justin got on his knees and smiled up at Brian. Brian just caressed the blond’s face.

“You are so big,” Justin said as he grabbed Brian’s cock.

Brian moaned and watched as Justin started to lick his sac. He closed his eyes and tried to keep some control. He tangled his fingers in Justin’s hair and pulled each time Justin sucked on the head of his cock.

“Jus,” Brian moaned when Justin took more of him inside his mouth.

It took only a few seconds and Brian was cumming inside Justin’s mouth. Justin swallowed all he could before he moved to straddle Brian’s lap again. He smiled and kissed the brunet, letting Brian taste himself in his mouth.

“Did you like it?” Justin asked as he pulled back.

“What do you think?” Brian asked him as he rested his hands on Justin’s hips.

Justin smiled and leaned forward. He kissed Brian on the neck and then started licking him. “It was so good,” Justin told him. “I like sucking you.”

Brian smiled and pushed Justin on his back. He finished taking off his clothes and then moved to take Justin’s jeans off. Justin had his heart in his mouth. He couldn’t believe that every time they did it he felt like it was the first time. Brian was unzipping Justin’s jeans when the unexpected happened.

“Justin! We are home!” Jennifer called from the door.

Justin opened his eyes wide. He got up quickly, managing to push Brian onto the floor.

“Fuck.” Brian was on his feet in a heartbeat.

“Oh my god. Get dressed,” Justin said, reaching for his shirt.

“Shit,” Brian exclaimed, grabbing his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Justin called after him but the brunet had left the living room, running to the dinning room butt naked clinging to his clothes for dear life.

Justin was looking in the direction of the dinning room when Craig and Jennifer came in. Robert was getting their luggage to their room. Justin swallowed as he saw his parents. He ran his fingers through his hair just in case.

“You look so big, Justin.” Jennifer said, walking to the blond and hugging him.

Justin smiled and hugged her back. He couldn’t believe his parents were there. He couldn’t believe that they hadn’t been caught.

“How is everything?” Craig asked him, hugging him too.

“It’s okay.” Justin told him kind of stunned to see his parents. “Wow. You are here.”

“We wanted to surprise you.” Jennifer said. “Your graduation is in a few months and we want to have everything ready.”

“I see,” Justin told her. “What do you mean?”

“We have to throw a party,” Jennifer told him. “The school called Richard and he told us you were going to be valedictorian.”

Justin smiled.

“We are so proud of you,” Craig told him.

“Thank you.” Justin looked at Brian as he walked towards them.

Brian came into the living room and smiled shyly. Justin just smirked. Jennifer and Craig looked at the brunet, wondering who he was.

“Who is this?” Jennifer asked.

“This is my boyfriend, Brian Kinney,” Justin said.

Brian turned red immediately. He stared at Justin like he was crazy. He couldn’t believe that Justin had said they were boyfriends and to none other than his parents.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Craig said, extending his hand.

Brian took it and shook it. He couldn’t believe that Justin’s parents knew that he was gay and didn’t care.

“Well, we are beat,” Craig told them. “We are going to go rest for a while.”

Justin nodded and watched them go. He turned around and smiled at Brian.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Brian,” Jennifer told him. “We’ll talk later.”

Brian just nodded and watched them go. “I can’t believe this,” Brian said referring to the fact that they had almost gotten caught and also that Justin’s parents knew that he was gay.

“Me neither. They are home,” Justin said smiling widely.

Brian smiled seeing how content Justin was.

“I really missed them,” Justin said.

“I bet,” Brian said, hugging him.

“We are going to have to find another place to do it,” Justin told him.

“What?” Brian asked. “This house is huge.”

“No. My parents are here,” Justin protested.

Brian sat down and groaned. He couldn’t believe his luck. “You are weird, Jus.”

“You must be too. After all you are with me,” Justin pointed out.

Brian pouted and nodded which only earned him a swat from Justin.

***

“So?” Emmett asked waiting to hear the rest. “What happened then?” Emmett was so happy that everything was going so well with Justin and Brian.

“We were about to do it,” Justin said.

“No way!” Emmett shrieked. “Tell me all the details.”

“My parents came in,” Justin told him.

Emmett stayed silent.

“Are you there?” Justin asked.

“Your parents?” Emmett asked.

Justin smiled. “They came to get things ready for prom and the graduation. They want to throw a party. They say that they are proud of me,” Justin told him.

“I’m so happy for you baby,” Emmett told him.

“Brian and Mom get along so great. You will have to see it,” Justin told him.

Emmett smiled. He could just imagine it. “So, have you gone all the way with him?” Emmett asked getting back on track.

Justin smirked. “Yes! It was fucking amazing.”

Emmett smiled. “You have to give me every detail,” Emmett said.

“Jesus, Emmett. Don’t you get enough with your sex life?” Justin laughed.

Emmett rolled his eyes. Justin could be such a brat at times. “So are you two a couple?” Emmett asked.

“Yes and no.” Justin told him.

“Explain,” Emmett said, sitting down on his bed.

“Well, we are together but no one can know,” Justin said. “There are so many things. First, he says he is not ready to come out and then there is the Hayden issue.”

“Yeah,” Emmett agreed. “Things have been quiet over here.”

“That’s good to hear,” Justin told him.

“They haven’t fought or looked cross at each other,” Emmett told him.

Justin was surprised.

“So where are you?” Emmett asked.

“I’m at the diner with Brian,” Justin told him.

“Sammy’s?” Emmett asked.

“No. The Liberty Diner,” Justin told him.

“Oh,” Emmett said.

“We are going to try and get in Babylon,” Justin told him.

“Just be careful,” Emmett told him.

“Yeah. Brian just came back,” Justin told him. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Emmett hung up and smiled. He was happy for Justin and Brian. He hoped Hayden never had to find out. He knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.

***

Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and pulled him closer. His cock was rock hard. He needed to be inside the blond at that moment. He turned Justin around and kissed him hard. “We have to go.”

Justin smirked knowing exactly what Brian wanted. He shook his head and moved a step away from Brian. “I want to keep dancing.”

“You can dance some other time,” Brian told him.

“Or we could go to the backroom and take care of your problem,” Justin pointed out.

“Do you want to go back there?” Brian raised a brow.

Justin smiled and grabbed Brian’s hand. He reached the backroom and was amazed to see so many guys fucking each other there. He kept on walking until Brian stopped him. “What?”

“This is spot is as good as any.” Brian nodded towards the wall. He walked there and put his back to it.

Justin smiled and went over to him. He kissed Brian as he undid the brunet’s jeans. He smiled and got on his knees. He kissed Brian’s stomach and then moved lower. He felt Brian’s pubes tickle his nose as he kissed around Brian’s cock.

“Jesus, Justin,” Brian gasped as he grabbed the back of Justin’s head. “I need to come.” He took hold of his dick and fed it to the blond.

Justin groaned around the organ and started to blow Brian. Justin ran his tongue around the head of Brian’s cock. He loved it as pre cum oozed out of Brian and onto his tongue. Brian grabbed Justin’s blond hair and watched him for as long as he could but it was a hard task. His eyes automatically shut closed when he came. He opened them again when he felt Justin’s lips on him. The opened his mouth and let Justin share his own taste with him.

“You are amazing,” Brian whispered above Justin’s ear. “My turn.”

Justin smiled and took the place where Brian had been leaning. He was facing the wall knowing what he wanted from Brian. “Forget the lube.”

Brian smirked and stood behind the blond as he undid his baby’s pants. He pushed them down and got on his knees to give Justin a rim job. It was something they just had started to try after his long talk with Vic about sex. Justin seemed to like it a lot and Brian was happy to oblige. He just loved to eat Justin’s ass out. He licked around the edges and held the blond in place when Justin stared pushing back. He kissed Justin’s hole before he licked in and then stuck his tongue inside.

“Yes!” Justin hissed as he tried to push back. Brian was driving him nuts. His senses were in over drive. Then it all stopped too quickly for Justin’s liking.

Brian got up and jerked his cock a few times making his cock spill some pre cum. He ran it around his cock before he got ready to push inside of Justin. Once he did he shut his eyes, trying not to come. When he was okay he pulled out of Justin almost all the way and slammed in hard. He knew that the blond was going to bruise because he was gripping Justin’s hips really hard. He just couldn’t stop hammering into the blond as he heard the blond whimpering and moaning. Justin knew how that got him and the blond was doing it on purpose. Every sound that Justin made drove him to move faster and harder. He angled his hips and hit Justin’s prostate. Then he grabbed Justin’s wrist and pinned it against the wall.

“Brian,” Justin gasped. He wanted to come so bad but he couldn’t touch himself. “Please.”

Brian started to suck Justin’s neck and ignored the pleading. He was going to make Justin come like this. He started to move slowly inside of Justin. Every time he went back inside the blond he made sure to hit his prostrate.

“God, fuck!” Justin was going wild.

Then it was all over. Justin tightened around Brian and splashed his cum on the wall. He threw his head back on Brian’s shoulder and took long, deep breaths. Brian growled and his hands moved to Justin’s hips holding him as he spilled inside his baby. After a few seconds he pulled out of the blond.

“Now we have to go home so I can get cleaned up.” Justin told him.

Brian smirked and tucked himself away. “Not necessarily.” He got on his knees and parted Justin’s cheeks. Then he started sucking Justin’s hole once again. When he was done he had managed to clean Justin and made him cum again. He got up and Justin returned the favor by sucking his cock.

“This is fantastic.” Justin told Brian once he was done.

Brian opened his eyes and nodded. Then he looked around at the men in the place. They were still fucking and sucking each other but they were staring at them. He zipped his pants and looked at Justin. “Let’s get out of here before they jump us.” Brian smirked and grabbed Justin’s hand.

Justin smiled and nodded. “That was so fucking hot,” Justin said.

“I guess,” Brian told him as he threw an arm around Justin. “Do you want to have something to drink?”

“I thought I just did.” Justin laughed along with Brian.

“You know what I mean, twat.” Brian walked to the bar anyway.

“Don’t drink too much, Bri.” Justin told him his mouth very close to Brian’s ear.

Brian’s skin got hot as he felt Justin’s breath on him. “Why is that?”

“Well, I can’t drive and suck you off, can I?” Justin laughed and started walking back to the dance floor.

Brian’s cock got hard immediately. He looked back and saw Justin walking away from him. The blond turned his head and flashed Brian a sexy smile. Brian smirked and asked for a drink. He just loved when Justin got naughty like that. It was going to be one hell of a night.

***

Mr. Kern went down the stairs and towards the room where he left Brian and Justin. He reached the door and was about to open it when he saw Brian and Justin kissing each other. Brian was standing up while Justin was sitting on the desk with his legs around Brian’s waist. He was sure that his eyes were as big as saucers and for a moment he couldn’t move.

He looked at his watch and then back to the students. He never knocked on the door so it would seem weird if he started now. He moved away and thought of what he could do to so Brian and Justin would stop without knowing he was there and had seen them. The he got an idea and hoped it worked. He didn’t want to embarrass them by walking in and finding them like that.

He entered the room pretending like was talking on his cell phone. He opened the door but didn’t let go of the handle and he kept his gaze on the floor. Brian and Justin quickly separated and looked at him.

“No. I’ll call you about that,” Mr. Kern said into the phone. “Yes, yes. I know. Okay, then. It's solved then. I’ll call you later.” Mr. Kern closed his cell phone and looked at Brian and Justin who were looking like they had seen a ghost. “Is there something wrong?” Mr. Kern asked.

Justin shook his head. Brian just kept staring at the Principal.

“Well, you guys can leave,” Mr. Kern told them and left the room.

Mr. Kern left quickly. He was about to explode. Once he reached his office, he couldn’t stop laughing. Brian and Justin had looked so scared. He smiled and grabbed his things to go home. He had to tell Peter what had happened.

***

“My god. He could have seen us,” Brian said.

“I know,” Justin said as they went down the steps of the school.

“Aren’t you worried that someone is going to see us?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded. He had his reasons. “Are you going to tell anyone?” Justin asked.

Brian stopped and looked at Justin. “I kind of did.”

Justin just stared at him. “What? Who did you tell?” Justin asked.

“Lindsay,” Brian told him.

“Oh,” Justin said.

“And Chris. But he doesn’t know it’s you,” Brian explained. “Although I am telling him soon.”

Justin nodded. “I told Emmett,” Justin said.

Brian arched a brow. They were doomed. Emmett was bound to tell someone sooner or later.

“No, he is not going to tell anyone,” Justin was sure that Brian was thinking that Emmett was going to tell someone. “And I still haven’t told Daphne,” Justin said. “I'm going to. She knows there is somebody.”

Brian nodded. “I'm going to tell Michael,” Brian said. “When he comes back.”

“Alex knows,” Justin whispered.

Brian bit his lower lip.

“That was an accident,” Justin said. “And he said he wouldn’t say anything.”

Brian took a deep breath. “Well, I guess that takes care of that.” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and started walking, but the blond pulled him back.

“Well, Shawn knows,” Justin said, leaving that one for last.

“What?” Brian asked, shocked.

“He's not going to say anything,” Justin assured him.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Brian asked. “He is so going to tell his brother.”

“No, he is not. He has known for a long time now.” Justin told him. “He just wants me to be careful.”

Brian took a deep breath and didn’t know what to think. “What about your parents?” Brian asked suddenly.

“What about them?” Justin asked.

“They know,” Brian told him.

Justin looked at him like he was simply nuts.

“They could talk about me. Then what? What if Hayden finds out?” Brian asked.

“Are you afraid of him?” Justin asked.

Brian shook his head. He looked at their hands interlaced together and then at Justin. “I’m scared he will do something to you.” Brian started walking, pulling Justin with him.

“Brian,” Justin said. “He isn’t going to do anything to me.”

Brian was sure that Justin was wrong.

“He’s my friend.” Justin swallowed, not sure if Hayden would do something to him or not.

Brian scoffed. “What if he does do something to you? Are you going to hit him?” Brian asked. “Are you going to defend yourself? And even if you did, he's as tall as I am. He’s bigger and stronger that you.”

“I could take you before,” Justin pointed out.

Brian smirked and hugged Justin. He kissed him on the forehead and pulled back to look at the blond. “I’ve liked you since I met you. I could never bring myself to really hurt you,” Brian told him.

Justin was surprised with the confession.

“He is going to be mad and full of adrenaline,” Brian said. “And if he dare touches you, I am going to kill him.”

Justin swallowed hard. He looked away and then back at Brian. “Promise me you won’t do something as crazy as that,” Justin told him.

Brian frowned. “I will kick the shit out of him then,” Brian said.

“Let’s just go home and forget about all of this.” Justin handed his keys to Brian.

Brian smiled and took them. They got in the car to drive home. All the way, Brian kept thinking about what would happen if Hayden found out. He looked at the blond and smiled. He wasn’t going to let anyone harm his baby and if Hayden dare put a finger on his blond, he was going to really beat the shit out of him. Things weren’t going to be pretty. He knew that soon it was going to be out in the open that Justin was his and Brian was ready to defend their relationship at all cost.


	15. They Are Back

“I can take care of this,” Brian said, taking the check that the waiter was giving him.

“Brian, no,” Craig objected.

“It’s okay,” Brian assured them.

“We invited you here with Justin,” Jennifer pointed out.

Brian put the money along with a big tip inside the bill valet they had placed on the table. He smiled at them and then winked at Justin. “It’s okay,” Brian told them.

Justin smiled at his boyfriend and shook his head. He loved the fact that Brian was making a great impression on his parents. Not that he needed it. He was sure that his parents already liked Brian a lot.

“I will let you pay next time then,” Brian said smiling.

Justin smiled, happy to know that Brian would want to come again with him and his parents.

“We should go home,” Jennifer said.

“Well, we are going to the park,” Brian said. “You guys can come with us.”

Justin arched a brow not sure why Brian wanted his parents to come with them.

“Sometimes Justin and I just walk around. It really looks nice at night,” Brian told them.

Craig and Jennifer looked at each other and smiled. They nodded and the four of them went to the park. They walked for a while and then stopped.

“So, are you guys going to stay this time?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at him like he was crazy.

“Justin misses you like crazy,” Brian told them.

Jennifer and Craig looked at each other and then at Justin.

“You do?” Jennifer asked.

Justin nodded and looked at the ground. “You are always gone.”

“Why didn’t you call us, Justin?” Jennifer asked.

“I tried a few times, but then I gave up,” Justin told them.

“Why didn’t you tell Richard?” Craig asked.

Justin shrugged. “So, are you leaving after my graduation?” Justin asked.

“No,” Craig told him. He looked at Jennifer who smiled and nodded. “We have been gone long enough.”

Justin nodded and his eyes watered.

“We…we were just having fun. We thought you would be okay,” Jennifer told him. “We never had time for each other before. Our marriage was arranged. Then I got pregnant and that was it. We are so sorry, Justin.”

Justin smiled and hugged his mom. “It’s okay,” Justin told her. “Really.”

They were all staring at each other, not sure what to do. Brian took Justin’s hand and started walking away with him. “Are you okay?” Brian asked him.

Justin nodded and hugged him. “You are so great,” Justin told him.

Brian smiled. “Why is that?” He pushed Justin’s hair away from his face and then kissed him on the forehead.

“You told my parents what I was afraid to say,” Justin told him.

Brian just shrugged and smiled.

“What do you want?” Justin asked him. “I’ll give you anything.”

“You know what I want?” Brian asked.

“What?” Justin asked smiling.

“That,” Brian said, turning Justin around.

Brian put his arms around the blond and hugged him from behind. Justin looked at his parents dancing to no music. They were smiling at each other and holding each other very close. Justin looked back at Brian and smiled.

“Me too,” Justin whispered before they kissed.

***

“I’m telling you, they almost killed each other,” Michael told Brian.

“Shit,” Brian replied, looking at Justin who was also on the phone talking to someone.

“It was like out of nowhere too. Everything had been great these past two weeks and today they just saw each other and fought,” Michael explained.

“Is Chris okay?” Brian asked.

“Yeah. He is just bruised up. Like Hayden is,” Michael told him.

Brian kept talking to Michael, asking him about everything that had happened. By the time he hung up, Justin was sitting on the sofa looking sad. Brian just moved closer to the blond.

“Whom did you talk to?” Brian asked.

“William,” Justin told him. “He said that Hayden is all bruised up.”

Brian nodded.

“They are coming home tomorrow,” Brian said.

Justin took a deep breath. “It’s been two months already,” Justin said as if he couldn’t believe it.

Brian looked at Justin and pulled him closer. “I’m going to get my things,” Brian said.

“What?” Justin asked, taken aback.

“I can’t be here when they come back,” Brian told him.

Justin frowned. He didn’t want Brian to leave but knew it was for the best. He got up and walked away from the brunet. He just needed a few minutes alone.

“Hey,” Jennifer smiled and sat down next to the brunet. “Everything okay?”

Brian nodded as he smiled at her. “Yeah.”

Jennifer looked towards the glass, twin doors and saw Justin pacing back and forth. Brian looked at Justin and then at her and didn’t know what to tell her.

“Are you two fighting?” Jennifer asked him.

“No…is just that…” Brian sighed. “We are the most unlike couple in the world. There is going to be trouble once everyone gets back. We want to break things easy to them. I thought it was best if I just went home now and Justin didn’t like that so much.”

Jennifer nodded. “You know the thing about Justin is that he is really passionate with the things he loves,” she smiled as she looked at the blond. “But he is smart and once he thinks things through he always does what is best.”

Brian smiled thinking that it was true. Justin always got involved in whatever he did or have and right now that thing was him. Justin didn’t want to let him go and he didn’t want to go but he had to.

Justin didn’t want to think more about Brian leaving. He went inside and found Brian and his mom sitting together. “Hey, Mom,” he smiled at her and looked at Brian.

Brian arched a brow and waited for Justin to tell him what was on his mind.

Justin opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened it again and then closed it. He wanted to beg Brian to stay but he knew it was better if the brunet wasn’t there anymore. “I’ll help you pack.”

Brian got up and grabbed Justin’s hand. He walked with the blond towards Justin’s room. Jennifer watched them and smiled knowing that her son and Brian were perfect for each other no matter what anyone else though.

***

Brian hung up and looked at Justin who was helping him pack. He frowned and didn’t say anything. Justin looked up at Brian and smiled.

“What’s wrong, Brian?” Justin asked.

“Hayden pushed Chris down the stairs.” Brian told him.

“What?” Justin asked. “Is he okay?”

Brian nodded. “He sprained his wrist,” Brian told him.

“Jesus,” Justin muttered.

“I can’t believe Hayden did that to him,” Brian said angrily.

Justin rolled his eyes. “I’m sure Chris is not so innocent,” Justin told him. “So, they fought? Someone wasn’t pleased at how things went and decided to take revenge. What else is new?”

“Don’t you care?” Brian asked angrily.

“Of course I do,” Justin told him, taking a deep breath. “Brian?”

“What?” Brian asked him.

“What’s going to happen now?” Justin asked. “Mr. Kern is not going to give us more detention.”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “So?”

“So, we will have time to go out with the guys and do all kinds stuff,” Justin told him. “We won’t be tired from cleaning half the school.”

Brian smirked and nodded.

“What happens when they come back tomorrow?” Justin asked.

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked. “You are not my boyfriend, Justin. You're just the guy that harasses me.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Are we going to stop being friends?” The blond asked sadly. “Are we going to stop loving each other?”

Brian looked straight at Justin and shrugged. “I’m not your friend let along your lover,” he told him.

“You don’t mean that,” Justin replied.

“Think whatever you want,” Brian told him.

“Fine,” Justin said.

Brian looked at Justin, trying to see what the blond was thinking. “What? Just because we were forced to do all this, you think that suddenly we are best pals,” Brian told him. “Don’t worry, it’ll all go back to normal soon.”

“We kiss all the time, Brian,” Justin pointed out. “No one was forcing you to do that.”

Brian arched a brow. Justin bit his lower lip and started walking towards Brian.

“We have talk about this, Justin,” Brian explained, already backing away. “That was something I did…to see what it was like.”

“That’s not true. You gave me the best blow jobs ever,” Justin told him. “How do you explain that? Because I don’t think it would have been more than once if you were just experimenting. You wouldn’t have love it so much,” Justin said as he walked towards Brian. “And you make love to me every night!”

Brian took a deep breath. “You poor thing. You are hallucinating.”

“I will tell everyone we kissed!” Justin said, not believing what Brian was doing. He wasn’t going to let the brunet push him away.

“You wouldn’t,” Brian told him.

“Yeah, I would,” Justin dared.

“I will tell them you attacked me,” Brian said.

“You are taller and stronger,” Justin said as he stood millimeters away from Brian’s body.

“Back away, Taylor. I will hurt you,” Brian threatened.

Justin looked up at Brian with sad eyes and then they widened as Brian smirked.

“You are so easy,” Brian laughed and shook his head. He had only been joking around but Justin’s face was priceless.

“Uh! You are an ass!” Justin hit Brian in the arm. “Ugh!” He had thought that Brian was serious and he had fallen for it.

Brian held his stomach as he laughed. “You should have seen your face.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Justin hissed. He turned around to leave but Brian grabbed him and held him close.

Justin smiled and then kissed Brian slowly at first. Then, when he managed to push his tongue past Brian’s lips, he lost control. He could feel Brian’s unique taste in his mouth. He pulled back and smiled at Brian. “I love you so much,” Justin told him.

Brian caressed Justin’s face and nodded. He held Justin by the waist tightly while his other hand caressed Justin’s face. “You had me from the beginning,” Brian said in a barely audible voice.

Justin broke into a wide smile.

“Sunshine,” Brian said and kissed him.

Justin moaned and his arms flew around Brian’s waist.

Brian started pushing Justin towards the bed.

“No,” Justin protested.

“Your parents aren’t going to hear us,” Brian whispered. “We will be really quiet. I want to be inside you.”

Justin opened his eyes and looked around his room. He looked back at Brian and nodded. They undressed each other slowly, enjoying each other's bodies.

“You are so fucking hot,” Brian muttered as he ran his hands all over Justin’s body.

Justin blushed.

“Come here,” Brian said and grabbed Justin by the waist.

They kissed and touched each other frantically. Brian pushed Justin back towards the bed and got on top of him. He kissed, licked and bit Justin everywhere he could. Justin was moaning and writhing against Brian. He was going out of his mind. Brian pulled Justin’s legs open and put them around his waist.

“Fuck me,” Justin moaned.

Brian rubbed his erection between Justin’s ass cheeks. Justin gasped and pushed against the brunet. He felt like he was on fire.

“Where the fuck is the lube?” Brian asked as he kissed Justin’s neck.

Justin smiled and pulled it from under his pillow. “I’m prepared.”

“Hold on a minute.” Brian pushed Justin back and turned him around. He kissed the back of Justin’s neck and then made his way down. He parted Justin’s cheeks and inhaled deeply. He let his breath hit Justin and the blond shook with pleasure. He smiled and licked the hole that was winking at him.

“Oh, Brian!” Justin felt as if the air was knocked out of him. He gripped the sheets when Brian pushed his tongue inside of him.

Brian made sure to prepare Justin really well. When he was done, he pulled back and got out of the bed. He pulled Justin to the edge so Justin’s legs were dangling from the bed. He used his own pre cum and rubbed it around his cock before he positioned himself. He just loved to prepare Justin that way. “I’ve never taken you like this.”

Justin moaned, hearing Brian’s husky voice. He gasped when Brian pushed hard and fast inside of him. “Brian!”

“Are you okay?” Brian put a hand on Justin’s left shoulder and kissed his neck.

Justin nodded and gripped the brunet hard inside of him. He was already sweating and he was grabbing on to the bed so he wouldn't fall. Brian gripped Justin’s hips and started fucking him.

“Come here.” Brian turned Justin’s head and kissed him hard. He wanted to tell Justin that it was amazing just kissing him. It was the best thing he had ever done in his life. His skin was on fire every time the blond kissed him or touched him. He trembled when Justin was near. He wanted to tell Justin so many things, but they wouldn’t come out.

Justin bit his lower lip and looked in Brian’s eyes. They smiled at each other and kissed. “More,” Justin gasped out.

Brian stopped and pushed Justin forward. He made the blond bend his knees and he mounted him again. They were moving hard and fast giving each other pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked as he gripped the blond’s hips.

Justin gasped and nodded. Brian pressed his lips together and didn’t say anything. He just watched the blond and how beautiful he looked receiving pleasure from him.

“Oh,” Justin moaned when Brian hit his prostate.

“Talk to me,” Brian whispered.

“Brian, please,” Justin moaned. “Harder. I want…more.”

“You do, baby?” Brian grunted and bit the blond’s shoulder. He wanted to hear Justin scream. He just loved when he made Justin lose all control.

“Oh god!” Justin reached for Brian’s hand and then interlaced their fingers. “Brian! Please…more. Just right…there!”

Brian slowed his pace which Justin didn’t like one bit.

“No,” Justin hissed.

“I’ll stop if you want,” Brian said.

“No,” Justin told him, screaming louder.

Brian nodded and started to kiss Justin’s neck. He was trying to control himself. He almost came as he slipped inside the warm tunnel. He pulled out of Justin and turned him around. He watched Justin’s face in awe. Justin’s mouth opened and a little whimper came out.

“Shh,” Brian murmured. “It’s okay.”

Justin’s senses were in overdrive. Brian put his hand behind Justin’s neck and kissed him hard. Then he moved downward and started kissing Justin’s neck and chest. Justin opened his eyes and looked at the brunet. He pushed towards Brian and felt the brunet filling him again.

“Brian…god, yes,” Justin gasped, throwing his head back.

Brian licked Justin’s neck as he started to move in and out of the blond again. Little whispers and gasps of pleasure were heard all around the room. Their bodies were covered in sweat, but they just held on tighter to one another. Brian couldn’t stop saying Justin’s name as he pounded into the blond. He had tried to keep a slow pace but he just couldn’t hold back and it looked like Justin couldn’t either.

“God,” Brian moaned as he put his head on Justin’s neck.

Justin threw an arm around Brian’s neck and the other one was left on the bed. Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and they interlaced their hands yet again.

“I’m going…to cum…Brian…Brian!!” Justin screamed and splashed his cum in between them.

“Oh fuck! Jus!” Brian grunted as he climaxed too.

Brian kept thrusting until he spilled everything he had. His body dropped on top of Justin. Justin smiled and hugged Brian to him.

“I’m crushing you,” Brian said but didn’t move.

“I like it,” Justin told him.

Eventually, Brian did roll off of Justin. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean himself.

Justin sat up in the bed and watched the brunet. He smiled at Brian when the taller boy came back. “Amazing,” he said. “Brian, I wish you could stay with me tonight.”

Brian took a deep breath. He really should leave. “Justin,” Brian whispered.

“What?” Justin said.

“I’ll stay tonight,” Brian muttered.

Justin smiled and got up from the bed too. He walked over to Brian and hugged him. Brian smirked, knowing that the big smile that Justin had plastered on his face was because of him. They spent the whole night making love. When they couldn’t move anymore, they just wrapped their arms and legs around each other and fell asleep.

Justin opened his eyes after a few hours and looked at Brian. “Bri. Brian.”

Brian opened his eyes and closed them again.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. “Wake up.”

“What?” Brian mumbled.

“We weren’t that quiet,” Justin sighed. “Do you think my parents heard us?”

Brian lifted his head from the bed and sighed. “Just go back to bed, you can ask your mother tomorrow.”

“Yeah right,” Justin closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

***

Brian and Justin had their arms around each other while they kissed. Brian wanted to go back to the house and fuck Justin until they couldn’t move. Justin had the same idea, but knew they couldn’t leave. He wished that they could turn back time because they had wasted so much. He knew that things were going to get complicated now since everyone was coming back. He just hoped that he and Brian could survive it and still be together at the end of the day.

“Okay,” Justin said and kissed Brian once again. “That’s enough.”

Brian nodded and they separated. He looked at the blond and pulled him closer again. He ravished Justin’s mouth and held him tight. He couldn’t help it. Justin drove him wild. He needed to touch him all the time.

“Brian,” Justin moaned. “No more.”

“Okay, okay,” Brian, told him. “I’m going to go over there.”

Justin nodded and watched him leave. Brian looked back and smirked. He went back and kissed Justin. They were so going to get caught if he didn’t let go of his baby at that precise second.

“Brian!” Justin protested. “Stop it.” He was going crazy and they were going to have to return to the house if Brian didn’t stop.

“Okay. Jesus,” Brian told him and finally let go of the blond. “I try to show my affection and this is what I get,” Brian winked at him and walked away.

Justin laughed and shook his head. They looked at each other from afar and smiled. Justin turned back to see someone familiar. He then noticed that a lot of parents had started to arrive. He looked towards Brian who had put on a pair of shades. He didn’t know if the brunet was looking at him or not.

“Justin!” Daphne yelled as she rushed towards the blond.

Justin turned around to look at her. Suddenly everyone else was there. They were all hugging and laughing. Justin was happy to see them. He realized how much he had missed them and yet he wanted them gone for at least another week.

“Just wait until we tell you everything that happened,” Michael told him.

“You were so lucky,” Lindsay assured him. “I hate the rain.”

Justin arched a brow. He didn’t know what that had to do with anything, but he shrugged and listened to all of their comments.

“Did you bring my car?” Hayden asked.

Justin nodded and then pointed in the direction of where Hayden’s car was.

“Good,” Hayden said.

“Can I go with you?” Anna asked. “I told Mom that I would go with you.”

Hayden nodded and put his arm around Anna.

“Just kill me,” James said, looking at Justin. “Never take your girlfriend and boyfriend on a trip together. It’s exhausting.”

Justin laughed and watched everyone getting their things inside the cars. He looked away for a few seconds and saw Chris and his friends. Then he saw Brian waiting for them. He rolled his lips inside his mouth to keep from smiling when Brian turned his face towards him. He was sure that the brunet was looking at him. He looked back at his friends and knew it was going to be hard being with Brian and keeping it a secret, especially from Hayden who was going to be the problem. Even though a lot of them knew what was happening, it still wasn’t the same. He looked back when he felt someone standing behind him.

“Hey,” Justin said smiling at Shawn.

Shawn hugged him and lifted him up. Brian had been watching from afar and didn’t like it one bit. He would have to talk to Justin about Shawn later. He almost ran over to them when Shawn kissed Justin on the lips. He definitely was going to have a talk with the blond or Justin was going to be missing a friend soon. After that, it was Adam who hugged Justin.

“Did you miss me?” Adam asked smiling.

Justin smiled and nodded.

“I’m going to say hi to Brian. Be right back,” Michael said.

Justin watched as Michael, Lindsay, Mel, James, Emmett, Ted and even Daphne went to say hi to the brunet. They had always kept neutral when everyone else was fighting. Justin wished he were one of them so he could be with Brian with no problem at all. Yeah, turning back time sounded like the perfect thing sometimes.


	16. Suspicion

Justin came out of his Lit and Comp class with Hayden and spotted Brian in the hallway looking at them. He swallowed and didn’t know what to do. He so wanted to go over to Brian and kiss him senseless. “I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be over in a second. Can you take my book?” he asked.

Hayden nodded and left for their next class. Justin went towards the bathroom and once inside, he started pacing. Then the door opened and Brian came in. Justin ran his fingers through his hair and stared at Brian. He smiled and licked his lips. Brian smirked and walked closer to the blond. He grabbed Justin by the tie and pulled him to him. They kissed each other and only pulled away when they needed air. They were both panting heavily.

“I missed you,” Justin whispered.

Brian pulled him in closer and kissed him hard. They walked like that to one of the stalls and locked it. Brian pushed Justin against the closed door and sucked Justin’s neck before he got on his knees. He unzipped Justin’s pants and took out Justin’s hard cock. He looked up at Justin and licked his lips.

“Anyone can come in,” Justin told him, knowing he really didn’t care. He wanted to have his cock inside Brian’s mouth at that moment.

“I know,” Brian told him and licked Justin’s piss hole.

“Shit,” Justin gasped and smiled. He grabbed a hold of Brian’s shoulders. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations that Brian was causing. It didn’t take long before he was filling the brunet’s mouth with his cum. When he recovered, he opened his eyes and smiled at Brian. They kissed each other and Justin fixed his pants. Then he got down on his knees to do the same to Brian.

“Baby,” Brian moaned as he looked down at Justin.

Justin looked up and smiled as much as he could with part of Brian’s cock in his mouth. Brian caressed Justin’s face and tangled his fingers in the blond hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the incredible job that his baby was doing. He took a deep breath when he felt electricity running to his balls and the next thing he knew; he was spilling his seed in Justin’s mouth. He pulled Justin up and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside the blond and tasting themselves in each other’s mouths.

Once they were done, they cleaned up and rearranged their clothes. Neither of them wanted to leave, but they knew they had to or they would end up getting into trouble.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. “I’m going to fuck that tight ass.”

Justin nodded but didn’t let him go. Brian grabbed Justin’s head and kissed him. They just held to one another as the made out. Finally after what it seem like a second to them they pulled back.

“You have to go,” Brian told him.

“I know,” Justin said. “Later.”

“Later,” Brian watched him go.

Brian then got out of the bathroom and went to his classroom. When Justin arrived at his class, he sat down on the chair that Hayden had saved for him. He smiled at Shawn that was across from them in the table. He looked at his watch and saw that he had been gone for a little more than half an hour.

“Were where you?” Hayden asked.

“I went outside to have a cigarette,” Justin told him.

Hayden frowned and looked at Justin’s appearance.

“Are you okay?” Hayden asked.

“What? Yeah. Why?” Justin asked a little worried.

“You are all red. Were you running?” Hayden asked.

“Oh, nah,” Justin told him.

“Are you sure you are okay?” Hayden asked, worried for his friend.

“I don’t know. I am feeling kind of hot. Maybe I’m coming down with something,” Justin told him.

Hayden nodded. “Maybe you should go to the nurse,” Hayden said.

Justin shook his head. He gave a look at Shawn to say something.

“He’s okay. Jesus Christ. Leave him the fuck alone,” Shawn said. “Did you do your homework?” he asked the blond.

Hayden glared at his brother for getting on his conversation with Justin.

Justin nodded. “So, what are we doing?” he asked.

Hayden stopped glaring at Shawn and looked at Justin. “Well, you haven’t missed anything. He’s talking about the same thing he talked about yesterday,” he looked at Justin knowing that the blond wasn’t telling him something.

Justin nodded and tried to keep his attention on the teacher but was failing miserably. He could only think about Brian. He looked at Shawn and smiled a little. Shawn smiled back and looked at his brother, hoping that Hayden would never find out what was going on.

“We are going out tonight,” Hayden told them not leaving room for discussion. He looked at Justin who bit his lower lip and frowned. He was going to find out what was going on. He had been watching Justin for a couple of weeks and was sure and he knew that whatever it was, it had to do with Brian.

***

Brian came to the parking lot to find Chris and Hayden hitting each other. He ran to them and pushed Hayden away from Chris. “Fuck off,” he told him. For some reason he didn’t wanted to fight with Hayden. The truth was that it was because he knew Justin would get mad or so he thought. His life and Justin’s were clashing now and he didn’t know what he was going to do. Hayden still was going to pay like he wanted him to but how he was going to do that without hurting Justin was beyond him.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked.

William and Tom came running and then everyone started fighting again. A little after Jonathan and George were there and they were kicking ass until Shawn and Justin came and things evened out.

“Fuck,” Chris said when he fell back after Hayden punched him.

Alex ran to Hayden and they started pushing each other. Tom was on top of Jonathan beating the shit out of him. George was fighting with William. And Brian had Shawn against a wall, punching him in the stomach.

“Stop!” Justin yelled at Brian.

“Do something,” Hayden yelled at Justin as he pushed Alex back. He wanted to see Justin hit Brian. He wanted to know that Justin was still on their side.

Justin did do something. He ran over to where Brian was hitting Shawn. He hesitated but in the end he hit Brian in the face. Brian let go of Shawn who slid to the floor. Brian did the only thing he could. He punched Justin back.

Alex stopped pushing Hayden and ran to Brian. “Are you okay?” Alex asked. He pulled Brian away from Justin.

Brian cleaned his bloody lip and nodded.

“Let’s go,” George said as he kicked William and then walked over to the brunet.

Tom helped William get up. Jonathan groaned and got up from the floor. Chris got up too and walked over to where Brian was with Alex.

“What is going on here?” Mr. Bloom asked looking at their appearance.

“Nothing,” Hayden said quickly.

“I see,” Mr. Bloom said. Peter looked from Brian to Justin and could see the intensity in which they were looking at each other. “You know. Sometimes we do have to fight for what we want, but first make sure you know what it is,” Mr. Bloom told them and then left.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Jonathan asked.

Brian and Justin were still looking at each other. Justin looked away first. He couldn’t believe what had happened. He had hit Brian. He felt someone pulling his arm and looked at Hayden. He had never felt so miserable in his life. He wanted to die right there.

“Let’s go,” Hayden told him.

Justin nodded and followed his friends. He looked back at Brian and could see that the brunet was pissed. He was so lost at that moment, not knowing what was going to happen next. Before, getting to hit Brian was the best highlight of his day and now, he felt like dying.

“Fuck,” Chris said.

“This is not good,” Alex commented.

Brian didn’t have any words to describe what had just happened.

“So, who won?” George asked not sure who had.

Brian frowned and knew right away that personally, it hadn’t been him.

***

“I can’t believe you hit him,” Alex said as he looked at the brunet. “What were you thinking?”

“I know,” Lindsay said as she looked at Brian. “Were you thinking at all?”

Brian groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to talk to Justin but what the fuck were they going to say. “Leave me the fuck alone,” he groaned.

“He got you good too,” James said.

Brian moved his arm away and stared at James.

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked. “Who told him?”

“He knew all on his own,” Lindsay crossed her arms and shook her head.

“You are an animal,” Emmett told him shaking his head. He got up and pulled his cell phone out to call Justin. He walked away from the room so they wouldn’t hear.

“You were very obvious,” James said smirking. “I pick up on things like that all the time,” he said snapping his fingers.

“Yeah, right,” Lindsay said.

“Ted has a crush on that Jason guy. I’m keeping my eyes open,” James said. “Chris has a crush on Tracy and doesn’t know how to be around her when Kim is around,” he smiled. “He should leave his girlfriend and be with Tracy. Don’t you think?”

“You are talking to me about straight people,” Brian shook his head and tried to ignore everyone.

“No way,” Lindsay said. “What about Mel?”

“Oh, she is smitten with a blonde,” James said smiling.

“Who?” Lindsay asked angrily.

“You,” James told her.

“Oh,” Lindsay said smiling like a fool. “I knew that.”

“I can keep going,” James told them. “Hayden likes…”

“Who?” Brian asked.

“I’ll keep my mouth shut. I don’t want to start trouble,” James said, looking away from Brian.

Brian frowned and didn’t say anything.

“Shawn has a thing for Justin,” James said instead.

“How is that not starting trouble?” Alex asked.

James shrugged. Brian frowned, not liking what he was hearing. He was definitely going to kill the taller blond.

“What about Emmett?” Alex asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” James asked him shaking his head.

“You two are hot for each other,” Lindsay said smirking. “Anyone can tell you that.”

Alex smiled.

“Anyway,” James said turning to look at Brian. “What are you going to do about Justin?”

Brian frowned. “He probably doesn’t want to talk to me,” he said. “Shit.”

“He hit you first,” Alex pointed out.

“And then I punched him,” Brian said.

“Why would do you such a thing?” Lindsay asked.

“Because we were fighting,” Brian said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Out of habit,” Alex pointed out.

“But you two never went for each other,” Lindsay pointed out. “Not that I know of, I mean, I know you two have fought before but…usually you will be fighting with Hayden and Chris with Justin. What happened?”

Brian sighed. He didn’t know what to say because he didn’t now what had happened himself.

“No worries!” Emmett shouted coming into the room. “Don’t worry, everything is okay. I just talked with Justin. He didn’t want to hit you, Brian.”

Brian sat up in the bed smiling.

“He said he got caught up in all the emotion. That he had to act like that in front of Hayden. He says he is sorry, Brian,” Emmett said. “And he says to get your butt over there now.”

Brian smiled and got up. He had to go see his blond.

***

Justin ran his hands over Brian’s bruised chest. He bent down and kissed him on the spot; an open mouthed, wet kiss. They were both lying naked in bed. Justin was on top of the taller man with a leg on each side of Brian. He caresses Brian’s lips and frowned.

“Sorry,” Justin whispered and kissed him.

“I can see how people say only love can hurt and heal you at the same time,” Brian told him.

Justin shook his head. He ran his hands all over Brian’s chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Brian caressed Justin’s face. “I didn’t want to hurt you either,” Brian told him smiling.

Justin started rubbing their erections together. “Where is the lube?”

Brian reached under his pillow and brought out the lube. Justin smirked and grabbed it. Justin straddled Brian’s hips and smiled. He got on his knees and started to open himself for Brian. Brian watched him, fascinated. He reached for the lube and put plenty on his cock. Justin was always tight and he didn’t want to cause him pain.

“Hurry up,” Brian moaned. “I’m so horny.”

Justin licked his lips as he put a hand on Brian’s shoulder and grabbed the brunet’s cock. He aligned it with his ass and pushed down taking the head of Brian’s cock in. Brian moaned and grabbed Justin by the hips and started to push him down.

“Stop,” Justin gasped out. He felt the pain running through his body. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

Brian stopped and looked at Justin. He pulled him closer and kissed him. He rubbed the blond’s thighs and waited as patiently as he could. “Are you okay?” Brian asked in a little whisper.

Justin nodded and pushed down the rest of the way.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed as Justin took him all the way in.

Brian ran his hand along Justin’s chest, feeling the amazing soft skin under his fingertips. Justin rose up and then pushed down hard. Brian grabbed Justin’s thighs and met each of Justin's downwards thrusts. He looked up at the blond and his eyes filled with tears.

“Brian,” Justin breathed out as he looked at the brunet. “What’s wrong?”

“I love you,” Brian told him. “I don’t want to lose you. Never.”

Justin bent down and kissed Brian hard. They interlaced their hands and moved slowly. They both kept their eyes open as best as they could and just stared at each other.

“I love you too,” Justin whispered when he was near the edge.

Brian hugged him tightly and they both shot their cum at the same time. They would fight for the right thing and they knew it was each other.

***

Chris looked around the locker room and wondered who else was there. He had heard someone else moving around. He started walking and then he heard whispering. He frowned and moved closer to where he was hearing the voices. Then he heard laughter and then total silence. He moved towards the end of the lockers, near the showers.

“Hey,” Brian said smiling when Chris appeared.

“Hey,” Chris said very slowly and frowning. “Are you…alone?”

Brian looked around and nodded. “There is no one else here but you,” he told him.

“I could have sworn that I heard someone else here,” Chris said. “Were you talking to someone one the phone?”

Brian shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. Chris just stared at his friend and knew he was hiding something.

“Right,” Chris said. “So what are you doing here?”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Brian told him. “What else would I be doing here?”

“Right,” Chris scratched his head and turned around. “I’ll see you,” he went back to where he was and put on his shirt and then his shoes. He grabbed his things then he heard someone giggling. He could have sworn it was Brian. He frowned and walked towards the showers.

“Brian?” Chris called.

“What?” Brian asked.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked.

Brian walked over to him. He had a towel around his waist and big smile on his face. “I’m fine,” Brian told him.

“Okay,” Chris said. “I’m going to go. I’ll see you.”

Brian nodded. Chris started walking away and after a few steps, he heard whispering. He took a deep breath and looked back. He couldn’t even see Brian through the steam of the shower. He wondered what the fuck was going on. He was sure that Brian was there with the guy he liked. He just didn’t know why Brian was keeping it a secret anymore if he knew already. He shrugged and decided to leave. He could find out later. He would give Brian time to come to him and tell him what was going on.

***

Justin sat down and bit his lower lip.

“What is it you have to tell me, Jus? You are scaring me, you know,” Daphne said.

“I had sex,” Justin told her.

“You did?!” Daphne asked, smiling. “That’s great. I want every detail. Was it with this person you like, which I’ve been waiting forever for you to tell me about? ”

Justin smiled shyly before he got completely serious and frowned. He nodded and then looked away.

“What is it?” Daphne asked. “You are not hurt, are you?”

Justin shook his head. “I had sex…with…Bri…with Brian,” Justin said.

Daphne started at him like he was growing a second head. She blinked a couple of times and she knew she wasn’t dreaming. The whole situation was plain crazy.

“Daphne, please say something,” Justin told her.

“I…wow…well…actually…hmmph…” Daphne said, and then covered her mouth and got up. “Holy shit.”

Justin looked away from her.

“Do you love him?” Daphne asked biting her lower lip.

“I do,” Justin had no doubts in his mind that he did.

“Does he love you?” Daphne asked, frowning.

“Yes, he does,” Justin, told her.

Daphne’s mouth was hanging open. “This is so weird,” she told him. “Wow. I mean…I’m happy for you…I am…I am,” she said, the last time sounding convinced. “It’s just that I am so shocked.”

“Tell me about it,” Justin said. “I’m stunned and I was there.”

“I can’t believe it. How did it happen?” Daphne asked again. “I thought you hated him.”

Justin shrugged. “We started talking in detention. I saw he wasn’t half bad,” Justin said, smirking.

“I though you said you guys didn’t talk,” Daphne pointed out.

“I lied,” Justin told her.

Daphne frowned, not liking that answer at all. She remembered when Justin used to tell her everything.

“Is not that I didn’t trust you, Daph, because I do. It’s just that I was so confused back then,” Justin told him. “I didn’t know what was going on with me. I wouldn’t be telling you this now if I didn’t trust you.”

Daphne smiled and nodded, accepting Justin’s explanation. Then Justin proceeded to tell everything that had happened with him and Brian to Daphne.

***

Michael looked at a red sweater and decided it would look good on him. He looked at Brian who was staring at a baby blue shirt. He frowned and walked over to the brunet. He didn’t know why Brian was looking at that shirt. Brian was getting weirder by the minute and he was going to find out why. “Are you going to buy that?” he asked.

Brian nodded slowly.

“It’s not your color,” Michael told him. “It’s not even your size.”

“It’s not for me,” Brian said.

“Oh,” Michael said. “Who's it for?”

Brian licked his lips and looked at Michael. Michael arched a brow and waited.

“I kind of…have a boyfriend,” Brian told him.

Michael looked at him with a raised brow. He always knew Brian was gay and that some day the brunet would come to terms with that. He was happy that his friend was accepting it.

“Who? Why so cryptic, Brian? Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael asked.

“I am telling you now,” Brian said.

Michael nodded. “So, who is it?”

Brian grabbed the shirt he was looking at and turned to look at Michael. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he smirked. “You would probably have a heart attack. The whole school probably fall and die.”

Michael frowned and thought for a few seconds. “Oh my god. You are with Hayden,” he said. “That’s fucking crazy. I prohibit you to date him!”

Brian arched a brow as he looked at his friend. He smirked and shook his head. “No,” he said. “It’s not him. Are you mad?”

“You said it would be shocking enough,” Michael said.

“Shocking, not agonizing,” Brian told him smiling. “Jesus, that’s just not right.”

Michael nodded and thought about who was with Brian.

“Let’s put it this way,” Brian said. “If Hayden finds out, he is going to drop dead.”

Michael looked at Brian and thought about it. “Are you going out with Shawn?” Michael asked, scared. “Oh, my god. Don’t tell me you are, Brian. He is going to kill you and he’s my ex…I’m going to kill you.”

Brian looked heavenward and shook his head. It was more probable that he would kill Shawn but that wasn’t the issue right now. “No,” he said.

“Who is it then?” Michael asked.

Brian sighed. He wanted Michael to guess, it was more fun that way.

“Is it William?” Michael asked.

“He’s straight,” Brian told him.

“Oh, right,” Michael said smirking.

“Do you give up?” Brian asked, smirking.

Michael thought for a few seconds and then frowned. He looked at Brian and then at the shirt and something in his brain clicked. “He has blue eyes, doesn’t he?”

Brian smirked and nodded. “You are getting warmer, Mikey.”

“Do you know who I’m thinking of right now?” Michael asked.

“Who?” Brian asked.

“Justin,” Michael said.

Brian stopped looking at the shirts and stared at his best friend.

“Oh my god,” Michael said, covering his mouth. “It’s Justin!”

Brian looked around and nodded.

“Oh my god. Have you lost your fucking mind?” Michael asked.

Brian smirked. “You are not the only that has reacted like that,” Brian said.

“No shit,” Michael hissed. “Brian.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“I swear to god that if you hurt Justin, I’m going to kill you,” Michael told him.

“What are you talking about?” Brian asked, taken aback.

“This is not some kind of game to get back at Hayden, is it?” Michael asked worriedly.

“Of course not,” Brian said.

“Okay,” Michael said, eyeing Brian.

“I’m serious. I fell for the little twat,” Brian told him, grabbing another shirt. “Do you think he will like this?”

Michael smiled and nodded. Now he knew that the guy that supposedly had a thing for the blond was none other than Brian himself. He had been feeding Brian information about Justin, thinking someone else liked him. He smiled at how cute Brian was. He watched Brian as he talked about Justin and smiled. In a million years, he couldn’t have imagined Justin and Brian being together. But now that they were, it looked like a good thing.

***

Justin was driving to meet Brian when he realized that Hayden was following him. He couldn’t believe it. He cursed out loud and reached for his cell phone.

“Hey, baby. You're late,” Brian looked at his watch and smirked. He wasn’t surprised at all.

“I’m not going to be able to make it,” Justin told him.

“Why not?” Brian asked him.

“Something came up,” Justin frowned, seeing that Hayden was still behind him. “I'll have to call you later, okay. I’ll explain.”

“Sure,” Brian frowned, not liking Justin’s tone of voice. “Later.”

“Later,” Justin hung up and then dialed Hayden’s number. “Hey. Where are you?”

“Hanging out. Where are you? Why don’t you come to the house?” Hayden smiled, happy that Justin hadn’t seen him.

“I'm going to see Emmett,” Justin told him, intending to drive there. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Hayden told him. He was going to make sure that Justin drove to Emmett’s house.

“Well, maybe we can get together, later. Well, seeing how you are busy, I’ll leave you,” Justin hung up quickly. He couldn’t believe that Hayden was following him. It meant he didn’t trust him. That he had suspected something or that Shawn had told him what was going on. “If Shawn had said something he wouldn’t be following you, Justin,” he concluded. He shook his head and hoped he was wrong. Hayden needed to hear the truth from him before it was too late.


	17. Planning Vengeance

  
Author's notes: I just want to thank all of you guys for liking this story so much. I want to thank my beta CuJo for all the help she gives me. Also my wonderful beta Carly. She rocks. No, she really does! I know this chapter is going to be a little shocking but bear with me. Just remember that Brian would never hurt Justin. Keep that in mind please. Anything can happen.  


* * *

Chris knocked on the door and waited. Claire opened the door and smiled at him. He couldn’t wait to talk to Brian. His friend had called to tell him who he was dating. He knew Brian was going to tell him when he was ready. They told each other everything.

“Hey, you,” Claire told him.

“Hi,” Chris told her. “Is Brian home?”

“Yeah. He's with his boyfriend,” Claire told him, whispering. “My parents don’t know that. So, keep it quiet.”

Chris nodded and smiled. He wondered if it was any of the guys he thought Brian could like. “Where is he?” Chris asked.

“They're in the pool,” Claire told him.

Chris nodded and moved out of the living room, towards the pool. He went up the steps and saw Brian and some blond. He smiled and walked closer. Then the blond pulled back and Chris covered his mouth and he fell, face down. “Jesus,” he said, turning on his back.

“Chris,” Brian shouted as he got out of the pool and went towards his friend.

Justin got out of the pool to follow Brian. He looked at Chris on his back and frowned.

“Brian!” Chris yelled.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“Brian!” Chris looked from Brian to Justin. He shook his head. Brian helped him up.

“You don’t have to scream. I’m right here, you know.” Brian arched a brow and waited for his friend to say something.

“Brian, of all the people you could decide to turn gay with again…it…it…it had to be him?” Chris asked.

Brian rolled his eyes.

“I should go,” Justin said.

“No,” Brian told him. “Don’t go.”

“Yeah. You don’t have to go,” Chris said, sitting down in one of the chairs. “The revolted feeling will eventually go away.”

Justin glared at him. Brian hit Chris on the back of the head.

“He’s only joking,” Brian said to Justin.

“Does Hayden know?” Chris asked with an evil smirk.

“No,” Justin said dryly.

“Uh. This is going to be so good,” Chris, said, almost able to imagine Hayden’s face.

“You are not going to tell him. Brian, say something to him,” Justin said, scared.

“Something,” Brian smirked.

“Brian,” Justin said, looking down.

Brian walked up to his blond and hugged him. “He won’t say anything,” Brian assured him.

Justin nodded, not sure Chris would keep quiet.

“I swear,” Chris told him. “So, this is the blond that does it for you?”

Brian smiled and nodded.

“Could you two stop talking like I am not right here?” Justin asked.

“I didn’t say anything,” Brian smirked and kissed Justin on the nose.

Chris looked at Justin and shrugged. “There is something I have to say.”

“What?” Justin asked.

“You hurt him and I will kill you,” Chris told him, dead serious.

“Chris,” Brian whispered as he let go of Justin. “Back off.”

Chris nodded and got up. He put an arm around Justin’s shoulder and smiled. “I’m a nice guy, really. And you know now what line not to cross,” Chris told him. “I don’t like people hurting my friends.”

Justin nodded and pulled away from him. He smiled and went back to hugging Brian, really hoping that Chris wouldn’t say anything. He was happy that Brian had such good friends that cared so much for him.

“So the other day you were with Brian in the showers,” Chris smirked and shook his head. “How did you manage to disappear each time?”

“Did you know that Justin fits in the lockers?” Brian laughed heartily.

“Jesus, Brian,” Chris couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Asshole,” Justin hit Brian on the arm. “I have developed a phobia for tight places.”

Chris laughed with Brian while Justin pouted.

“I like your tight places,” Brian pointed out.

“Too much information,” Chris yelled.

Justin and Brian laughed. Chris smiled seeing how happy Brian looked. Justin better not fuck it up or he was really going to hurt the blond.

***

Justin entered Anna and William’s house with Tom. They sat down in the living room where Adam, Hayden, Shawn and William were. Anna was out with Lindsay and Rose.

“So, what’s going on?” Justin asked.

“We have to talk about Chris and Brian and the guys,” Adam told him.

“I think they are planning something,” Hayden said. “Something really big and we have to be prepared.”

“Why do you say that?” William asked, sitting down. “What the fuck are you talking about now?”

“Because they haven’t done anything for a whole month,” Hayden pointed out. “Why haven't they done anything?”

Justin shrugged and looked at Shawn. Shawn was pretty sure that reason was Justin.

“They have their reasons, I guess,” Justin muttered. Justin was sure that the guys hadn’t done anything because Brian didn’t want to fight and Chris did say that he would do anything for his friends; that he only fought because Hayden would try to get back at Brian all the time. “Why are we looking for trouble?” Justin asked. “We are so close to the prom. What if we get caught doing something and aren’t allowed to go?”

They all frowned.

“He's right,” Tom said.

Hayden frowned.

“Look, if…if they do something to us, we’ll go after them,” Justin said, sure that the guys weren’t going to do anything. “Just like always.”

Adam and William nodded.

“It sounds like a plan,” William agreed.

“I agree with him.” Shawn said.

Justin saw that all of them agreed. He also saw that Hayden didn’t like the idea much. He hoped that his friend didn’t go looking for trouble.

***

Justin put his juice on the table and then a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him up. He looked at Kyle who was smirking. “Let me go,” Justin hissed. He looked at Brian who was smirking. He glared at the brunet who smirked and nodded. Next thing he knew, Kyle was throwing him in the pool. When Justin surfaced, Brian was getting inside. “You are an idiot,” he said to the brunet.

Brian smiled and hugged him. Justin pushed him away and then moved away to sit at the edge of the pool.

“Are you mad?” Kyle asked, sitting next to Justin. “We are just having fun.”

“Hey, guys,” Emmett said, coming in with Alex. “Justin?”

Justin smiled at him. Emmett took off his clothes and his shoes, staying only in his swimsuit. He sat next to Justin and smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Emmett asked.

“Chris invited me,” Justin told him. “He really is an okay guy.”

Emmett smiled and put an arm around the blond. “I told you,” Emmett said.

“Who wants hot dogs?” Chris asked. “Alex and I are cooking.”

“Yeah, right,” Brian snorted, getting out of the pool. “You’ll end up burning everything.”

Justin smiled at them and looked at Emmett. He had been wrong when he judged all of Brian’s friends, Brian included. “They are a nice bunch,” Justin told him.

Emmett nodded.

“What am I going to do?” Justin asked. “I have to tell Hayden what’s going on.”

Emmett sighed.

“That’s up to you, Justin. If you ask me, I think it’s the best thing but not now. You have to wait until Brian wants to make it public,” Emmett said. “Except when you think about it, who else is there to find about you and Brian?”

Justin smirked. A lot of people knew about them but there was only one that worried him. A part of him wanted to tell his friend but the other one was just terrified that Brian was right. That Hayden would be so mad that he wouldn’t care about their friendship and just want to kick his ass too.

“No!” Kim yelled as Kyle grabbed her and walked with her to the edge.

Justin looked to where Kim was and smiled. He got up and followed Kyle who had Kim in his arms ready to dump her in the pool. As soon as Kyle dropped Kim into the pool, he pushed Kyle. When Kyle came up, he looked at him and laughed.

“You got me,” Kyle said. “But…”

“But what?” Justin asked smirking.

“I got you,” Brian whispered and pushed him.

Emmett laughed and got up as Alex came after him. Justin got out of the pool and ran after Brian. They were having fun just running around. Kyle was going after Kim and she sometimes hid behind Chris who told Kyle to get lost while he tried to cook with Jonathan. Then a voice stopped all of them.

“What the hell is going on?” George asked when he got there. “What is he doing here?" He asked, looking at Justin. "What the fuck is this? Am I dreaming? This is the twilight zone, isn’t? Someone pinch me!”

“Come here. I’ll explain everything to you,” Jonathan told him. “You are not going to believe it.”

***

Brian took a deep breath and slowly pulled out of Justin. He turned the blond around and parted his cheeks. He rubbed his thumb again Justin’s hole and smiled when Justin moaned.

“I’m exhausted, Brian. Give me a second here,” Justin turned around knowing that Brian had really been checking that he was okay. He smiled and lazily ran his hands up and down Brian’s back. “Wow. That was fucking fantastic, Brian,” Justin told him. Justin didn’t know what had gotten into Brian, but the brunet had fucked him like never before. He could barely move and he knew that he must have been smiling like a fool. “What got into you?” Justin asked.

“Did I hurt you?” Brian asked as he stared into Justin’s blue eyes. He loved the way Justin looked at him with so much love and trust.

Justin shook his head.

“Are you sure?” Brian asked. “I’m sorry. I was a little mad.”

“Why?” Justin asked, still caressing Brian’s back.

“Because of you,” Brian told him.

Justin opened his eyes and his hands stopped all movement. He frowned and wondered why Brian was mad at him. “Me?” Justin asked.

Brian sighed and nodded. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said what was on his mind. “You drive me so fucking crazy, Justin,” Brian said, sitting up in the bed. “I just want to fucking slap you or kick you.”

“What did I do?” Justin asked, sitting up in bed too.

“You let him kiss you and touch you,” Brian said dryly.

“Who?” Justin asked, taken aback.

“Shawn,” Brian spat out the name like it burnt him.

Justin frowned. “He's my friend,” Justin told him, smiling. “You are jealous of Shawn?”

Brian glared at the blond. “Your so-call friend doesn’t want anything but to fuck you,” Brian hissed.

“You are crazy!” Justin shouted.

“I am not,” Brian told him. “I know what I am talking about.”

Justin shook his head. “Brian, stop this,” Justin told him. “Shawn and I are only friends.”

“Tell him to stop touching you all the time,” Brian yelled. “To stop kissing you.”

Justin took a deep breath. “It doesn’t mean anything,” he crossed his arms. “We used to do that all the time.”

“But not now!” Brian yelled furiously.

Justin had never seen Brian so mad.

“You are with me now! You are mine, not his!” Brian hissed. “Mine!”

“You are acting like a lunatic,” Justin told him.

Brian frowned. “I’m leaving,” Brian said, getting out of the bed.

Justin wanted to slap Brian for being so stupid. “Brian,” Justin complained.

“I just want it to stop,” Brian told him. “Next time he does it, I am going to kick his ass.”

Justin laughed. “Right, just because. What are you going to tell him?”

Brian glared at him.

Justin bit his lower lip. “Don’t you trust me?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Brian told him. “I know you love me.”

Justin smiled.

“I just don’t trust him,” Brian told him.

Justin watched him getting dressed and didn’t know why Brian was acting like this.

“So, talk to him,” Brian said, putting on his shoes.

“I don’t have to say anything to him,” Justin hissed.

Justin looked angrily at the brunet. “I’m always doing what you tell me. Hiding our relationship because that’s what you want. We always go out with your friends but not mine! And my friends can’t know even though they already do! How come I have to change my life so much?” Justin asked.

Brian frowned.

“When are we going to have the guts to come out to everyone? I want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone,” Justin told him.

“What about Hayden?” Brian asked.

“He would understand,” Justin told him.

“You know what?” Brian asked, putting on his jacket. “Fuck this.”

Justin gasped and watched Brian leave. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt the tears threatening to spill. And even though he fought like crazy not to let them, he ended up crying.

***

Shawn got out his car and walked to Justin’s house. He went through the back and then came into the living room, knowing they always left those doors open. He ran up to Justin’s room and knocked on the door before he entered. “Hey, Jus,” Shawn said going in. Shawn frowned when he saw Justin crying in his bed. He didn’t know what was going on with the blond, but something told him Brian was responsible. “What’s going on, Justin?” Shawn asked him.

Justin looked up and sniffed. “Nothing,” Justin told him.

“Tell me, come on,” Shawn said, getting in the bed.

“Brian and I had an argument,” Justin told him. “He hasn’t talked to me in a whole week.”

Shawn frowned.

“And today I tried to talk to him and he ignored me. Like I wasn’t even there,” Justin told him.

“What is his problem?” Shawn asked, frowning.

“You,” Justin told him.

“Me?” Shawn asked, surprised.

Justin shook his head. “It’s crazy. Brian is just too jealous,” Justin said. “He thinks you want me.”

Shawn frowned and bit his lower lip. “It’s true,” Shawn whispered. “I do want you.”

Justin looked up at Shawn in shock. He stayed silent trying to process what his friend had just confessed. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Justin asked, still somewhat surprised. “Why the fuck tell me now?”

Shawn didn’t know what to tell his friend. He always thought that he and Justin were going to end up together. He should have acted sooner. “I was scared I guess,” he said.

Justin smiled and caressed Shawn’s face.

“Can I be with you?” Shawn asked.

“A long time ago, I would have said yes,” Justin told him. “But now I am with someone.”

“Just one time,” Shawn whispered. “Just once.”

“Shawn…” Justin said.

“Please, Justin. I want to love you,” Shawn told him, pulling Justin to him. “Just this once.”

Justin sighed and nodded. Shawn moved closer and kissed Justin. Justin closed his eyes and kissed the blond back. He lost himself in Shawn’s caresses but only because he thought it was someone else. Soon enough they were both naked and rubbing against each other.

“I want you,” Shawn whispered.

Justin just stared at him. Shawn pushed Justin on the bed and quickly got on top of him. He started kissing the blond as his hand made it down to Justin’s ass and his fingers brushed against Justin’s hole.

“Oh,” Justin moaned. “Stop, wait!”

“What?” Shawn asked and parted Justin’s legs. He started licking Justin’s neck and made his way down, stopping to tongue the smaller man’s navel. Justin moaned and closed his eyes. Shawn then licked his way down to Justin’s balls and started to suck then lightly.

“Fuck,” Justin gasped as Shawn started to stroke him. “Hold on a minute.”

“What?” Shawn asked again.

“I’m just…a little scared. We’ve never done this before,” Justin told him.

Shawn licked his lips and kissed the blond. He moved his hands up and down Justin’s skin. He moved his right hand to grab Justin’s cock and the blond shuddered. He stopped and grabbed his pants, pulling out a condom and a tube of lube. He opened the condom and put it on. “Are you ready?”

Justin swallowed. “I don’t know. Should I be doing this to Brian?”

Shawn frowned. “Don’t talk about him.”

“Oh god,” Justin groaned. “Fucking hell.” He covered his face. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Justin, please,” Shawn told him. “I want…to be with you, Jus. I could love you so much.”

Justin looked at the bed. He frowned, not sure what to say.

“Justin,” Shawn told him. “I wouldn’t make you suffer like he does.”

“You don’t know him,” Justin hissed.

“Right,” Shawn said, getting up. “That’s why I’m here. Where is he?”

Justin glared at his friend. “Just go,” Justin told him. He knew things would never be the same with Shawn but for Brian he would do anything.

“He is an asshole who is only using you,” Shawn spat out.

“Fuck. Off!” Brian hissed.

“Brian!” Justin said, startled.

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian asked angrily, looking from one blond to the other.

“What does it look like?” Shawn asked.

Brian was ready to pounce on Shawn. “Get the fuck out.”

“Shawn, please leave,” Justin told him.

“You are going to choose him over me?” Shawn asked, grabbing his clothes. “Some friend you are.”

Justin moved to the bed and sat down. He looked at Brian and then away. Shawn glared at Brian before he left. Brian stood there for the longest time looking very angry.

“What the fuck is this?” Brian asked angrily.

“Is not what you think,” Justin assured him.

“You were going to fuck him!” Brian yelled.

“But I didn’t!” Justin shouted back.

Brian stayed silent as he looked at the floor.

“Brian,” Justin said as he got up. He touched Brian’s arm but the brunet pushed him away hard.

Justin fell back on the bed and sighed.

“You don’t want me anymore, is that it?” Brian asked like a mad man.

“No,” Justin told him. “I love you, Brian.”

Brian grabbed Justin by the neck and glowered at him. He raised his fist but stopped at the last minute. He pushed Justin in the bed and shook his head. “You don’t!” Brian spat out. “We have a little fight and you are ready to give your ass to the first asshole that comes by!”

Justin’s eyes watered. He looked to the floor not able to look at the brunet. Brian shook his head as he stared at the blond.

“Why are you doing this?” Justin asked. “Why would you say that?”

“Fuck you! You started it,” Brian turned around to leave.

“Don’t leave!” Justin yelled. “If you walk out on me don’t dare to come back.”

Brian shrugged and left the room. Justin closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and threw it against the wall. Then he got in the bed and cried all night.

***

Chris knocked on the door and went inside Brian’s room. He knew it was something serious the moment he had talked to Brian on the phone. “Brian,” he whispered as he stared at the brunet.

Brian turned his head and looked at his friend. He got up from the bed and walked over to his friend with something in his hands.

“So what’s up?” Chris asked.

Brian handed it over to Chris and then closed the door to his room before walking back to where he was sitting. “I am ready to make Hayden pay.”

Chris looked at a picture of Brian and his twin brother, Brad. He had never met the brunet but he felt like he knew him. Brian was always talking about him. Brad had never made it past fourteen. He had died in a freak accident when he had been in the woods playing with Brian or at least that’s what everyone thought. Brian on the other hand had told him it had been Hayden and he was going to make the blond pay if it was the last thing he did.

“For Brad,” Brian whispered.

“And you,” Chris said, giving Brian a knowing look.

Brian just nodded and proceeded to tell Chris what he had planned, thinking of what Hayden had done to his brother and trying really hard not to remember what Hayden did to him.


	18. Brad

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Brad smiled as he rode his bicycle with the wind on his face. He looked to the side at his brother who had a frown on his face. “Stop worrying, Brian. Dad won’t be home until late.”

Brian shrugged and kept thinking that they were going to get in trouble. He wasn’t worry about his father; he was terrified of his mother and what she was going to say. He didn’t like his mother pretty much all of the time.

“Are we almost there?” Shawn asked, out of breath.

“I think so,” Hayden told him, smiling. “Keep going.”

Brad looked back and smiled. He liked when he was with his friends. He had the best time of his life. They weren’t supposed to be so far away from home but he wanted to jump from the big rock at the Hastings Lake. “We are here,” he jumped off of his bike and let it fall to the ground.

The rest of the boys did the same. Brad flashed them a smirk as he walked into the Delaney Woods. Hayden followed him close and then Shawn and Brian.

“I think we should go back,” Brian told the guys. He didn’t know why he bothered. He knew that they weren't going to listen to him. “It’s going to get dark soon.”

Hayden stopped and looked at Brian. “Are you scared?” He smirked and arched a brow, waiting for the brunet to answer. He looked at his own brother who looked a bit frightened.

“No,” Brian rolled his eyes and kept walking past the blond. “Wait for me, Brad.”

Brad looked back and smiled at his brother. “Come on. We're almost there,” he turned around and kept on walking with Brian close to him. He heard his brother muttering something but he didn’t know what.

“It’s going to rain,” Hayden pointed out.

“So what?” Brad asked. “Come on you pussies. Stop complaining and walk,” they walked for a few more minutes and then Brad stopped and smiled. “Look,” he pointed at the big rock and then looked at them. “The last one there jumps first.”

The four of them took off running while they pushed each other to get there first. They were laughing having a good time. Brad got there first and then his brother. Then Hayden and last was Shawn.

“You have to jump first,” Hayden told Shawn as he laughed. “You are so slow.”

Shawn looked at Brian who only shrugged. He nodded and took of his shirts and his jeans. He was in his briefs when it started to rain.

“Jump!” Brad shouted and when Shawn didn’t he walked over to him and stood in front of him. “Go head, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise,” he whispered. He smiled when Shawn nodded and jumped. “Next!”

Brian and Hayden moved to the edge and saw as Shawn hit the water. He surfaced seconds later.

“It’s fucking freezing!” Shawn shouted and then moved to get out of there.

“You are next,” Brad told Hayden.

“Why me?” Hayden crossed his arms and shook his head.

“I got here first. I decide who jumps,” Brad smirked and pointed with his head to the edge. “Or are you too much of a chicken?”

Hayden huffed as he took of his shirt. He looked at Brian and frowned. “Why can’t he go next?”

“I’m jumping with Brian,” Brad said smirking. He looked at Brian, knowing that his little brother was scared of heights. He then stared back at Hayden and smiled when Hayden jumped without hesitation. “Are you ready?”

“You know I hate heights,” Brian took a step forward and looked down where Hayden and Shawn were pushing each other around. He shook his head and moved back.

“Come on, Bri. Trust me. I would never let something bad happen to you. I’m your big brother,” Brad gave him a reassuring smile.

Brian rolled his eyes. “For what? A minute? Wow, now I feel so safe.”

Brad smirked and took off his clothes. “We’ll jump together.”

Brian nodded and took of his clothes too. They counted to three and jumped. When Brian surfaced Shawn was running naked after Hayden.

“Give me them back!” Shawn shouted and they disappeared from Brian and Brad’s view.

“Not so bad,” Brad swam to get out and do it all over again.

Brian followed him but he was just going to get his clothes. There was no way he was doing that again. Not for anything in the world. He hated heights, plain and simple.

“Are we going to go or what?” Hayden asked. “It’s getting dark.”

“What? You are scared?” Brad asked, laughing.

Hayden rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“We'll stay until it’s really dark,” Brad said.

Shaw groaned. “We are going to get sick.”

“It stopped raining,” Hayden pointed out. “Stop being such a baby.”

“But we are all wet,” Shawn glared at his brother.

After they were all dressed, they sat down in a circle. Brian wasn’t saying much. He knew they were just going to get in trouble. Brad kept looking at Hayden wondering when he would start running away scared.

“This sucks,” Shawn said, lying on his back.

Hayden looked at him and ignored him. He watched as first his brother fell asleep then Brian. He looked at Brad who was wide awake. “I’m not scared you know.”

“Okay,” Brad told him, shrugging. He looked at his brother briefly and then stared at Shawn’s sleeping form. “You don’t have to keep repeating it.”

Hayden got up and looked towards the lake. “Can you come with me?”

“What the hell for?” Brad asked never taking his eyes from the younger blond.

“I want to tell you something,” Hayden hoped that Brad went with him.

Brad looked at his brother and then got up. He followed Hayden, wondering what his friend was going to tell him. He never had any clue that he wasn’t ever coming back.

***

Brian opened his eyes and moved on his back. He took a deep breath and checked his surroundings. It was really dark and they should head back home. He sat up and looked at Shawn who was sleeping in a fetal position. He looked around and noticed that Brad and Hayden weren’t there. He got up and brushed the leaves from his body as he went to look for his brother. For some reason, he didn’t call out for them. He just kept walking to the lake as something told him that his brother was there.

“You don’t understand!” Hayden screamed.

Brian stopped and hid behind a tree. He saw Hayden screaming at his brother. He could tell that Brad was calm. His brother was always calm. They were by the dock just standing there.

“What the fuck do you want me to do Hayden?” Brad asked. He was losing his patience. “I’m sorry. You are just my friend. And not only that, I’m straight! I like girls Hayden!” He lied.

Hayden frowned and looked at the ground. His body started shaking and Brad hugged him. Brian sighed and turned around to go back to where Shawn was sleeping. He wasn’t going to intervene. He lay down next to Shawn hoping that the blond wouldn’t wake up. He had all intention of waiting for his brother and Hayden but he fell asleep again.

***

Brad let go of Hayden and smiled at him. “You can always hit on Brian,” he knew that his brother was gay and available.

Hayden shook his head and kept on staring at the ground. It had taken all his courage to go up to Brad and kiss him and confess to him that he loved him and he had been turned down. He didn’t like the feeling. He looked up at Brad with angry eyes.

“Come on, Hayden,” Brad sighed knowing that Hayden wasn’t budging. “Let’s just go back,” there wasn’t a thing he could do. He liked someone else and that was that.

Brad walked ahead of Hayden. He wasn’t going to spend his time arguing with the blond. He fell to his knees as pain coursed through him. He frowned not knowing what had happened. His hand reached the back of his head and came back bloody. He tried to look back but then felt another hit and everything went black.

Hayden stared at Brad’s body as he laid half on the ground and half on the wooden floor. Then he let go of the rock in his hand. He whimpered and got on his knees. “Brad. Please. I’m so sorry,” Hayden brushed his tears away with the back of his hand. “Brad, please,” he turned the brunet around and shook him. “Please, just wake up. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Brad’s blood was pouring out of him quickly. His pulse was fading and he was barely breathing. He could have made it if they had acted quickly but there wasn’t anyone around.

“I’m sorry,” Hayden told him, getting up. He was freaking out. What he was going to say to Brian and Shawn and everyone else? He needed to do something quick. He licked his lips and thought about screaming; saying someone had attacked them but he didn’t think that would work. He thought of the lake and nodded to himself. It had started raining again, washing away what Hayden was doing. He dragged Brad’s body as best as he could until he was on the dock. He caressed Brad’s face and then kissed the boy’s lips. It took time but he finally managed to drop Brad’s body into the water. “I didn’t mean to, Brad. I’m sorry,” he ran back to where Brad had been and looked for the rock. When he found it he picked it up and then threw it on the lake too.

Brad’s body had hit the water with a splash. His lungs filled with water; he never had a chance since he was unconscious. Hayden got up from where he was kneeling and went back to where Shawn and Brian were.

***

“What the fuck!” Shawn sat up and cursed again. “Brian! Fuck! Get the fuck up!”

Brian stirred and felt the cold drops on his face. He quickly got up and looked around. “Where the fuck are they?”

“They left us!” Shawn yelled as he ran to where they had left their bikes.

Brian was close behind him not feeling too well. He had a bad feeling in his gut. When they reached the bicycles, Shawn’s and Brad’s were still there. “They are still back there.”

“Jesus!” Shawn hissed when the rain got harder. “Now what? Let’s go.”

“What about them?” Brian looked back at the dark woods.

“Fuck! We are going to get sick. I just know it.” Shawn said getting on his bicycle. “Hurry up. Do you want me to go with you?”

Brian shook his head. He wasn’t leaving without his brother. He ran back to get his brother. Their mother was going to be so pissed that they had stayed out so late. He started calling for Brad but there was no answers. There wasn’t much that he could see since it was raining cats and dogs. He stopped when Hayden came into sight. “Where is Brad?”

“How should I know?” Hayden asked. “I was taking a piss when it started raining.”

Brian sighed and kept walking deeper into the woods. He kept looking at the shadows thinking it was his brother until he realized it was just a tree and kept on moving. He stopped when he reached the lake. “Brad!” he ran inside the lake and turned Brad around. “Fuck!”

“What’s going on?” Hayden asked.

“Help me!” Brian shouted.

Hayden got in the lake and helped Brian get Brad out. “I think…I think he is dead, Brian.”

Brian shook his head and everything went dark.

***

“Brian,” Joan said as she shook him awake.

“Joan,” Jack whispered. “Leave him alone.”

Brian opened his eyes and looked at his mother. “Mom?”

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

Brian nodded. Joan sniffed slightly, not wanting to believe everything that had happened. She glared at Brian before moving away from him.

Brian sat up and rubbed his face. “What happened?”

“You passed out,” Jack told him.

Brian then realized that he was sitting on a stretcher. His surroundings came into view then. He could see a lot of people running around. There were cops and reporters all over the place. It was dark outside and his brother wasn’t next to him. “Where is Brad?”

Joan looked away and her shoulders started shaking. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

“Where is he?” Brian asked again.

“He had an accident Brian,” Jack looked at his son and he knew that Brian didn't understand him. He looked away not understanding himself. His boy was so full of life and no it was all gone.

Brian frowned and shook his head. He saw Shawn looking at him and Brian got out of the stretcher before walking over to Shawn. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Shawn asked with a frown.

Brian nodded. “Where is my brother?”

Shawn looked at Brian in shock. “What?”

“I can’t find Brad,” Brian told him.

Shawn just stayed still. He couldn’t move. He felt his eyes stinging. He wanted to be in a nightmare, because at least he got to wake up at some point.

“Can I talk to you?” One of the officers said. “My name is Charlie.”

“You stay away from him,” Jack told the officer. “He has gone through enough.”

The officer didn’t move away.

“I need to know what happened,” Officer Charlie told him.

Brian frowned and walked away. Shawn followed him while Jack argued with the officer. He walked around looking at everyone. He just wanted to find his brother.

“Brian. Stop,” Shawn grabbed him by the arm. “Brad…he is dead.”

Brian shook his head. “No.”

“Hey, kid,” Officer Henderson said looking at Shawn.

“What?” Shawn asked as he swallowed.

“What happened?” Henderson asked.

“We don’t know. We were sleeping and then it started raining,” Shawn said. “So I ran with Brian to get our bicycles thinking that Hayden and Brad had left us because they weren’t there.”

The officer nodded as he listened to Shawn.

“Then…” Shawn frowned. “Brian went back to get them. He was taking too long so I went after him. Hayden was next to him and Brian wasn’t moving. When I walked closer…Brad…he wasn’t moving either but…he was wet and covered…” he started crying then. “He wasn’t…wasn’t right.”

The officer saw that it was hard for Shawn to say what had happened. Brian stared at Shawn like he was lying.

“Were any of you with him before it started raining?” The officer asked.

“No. We all fell asleep and when we woke up, he wasn’t there. I went to pee and when I came back Brian was walking my way,” Hayden told the officer as he walked over to them. “Are you okay, Brian?” He looked at Shawn that was crying. “Can you stop it, Shawn? It wasn’t you who lost someone here.”

Shawn took a deep breath and glared at his brother. Brian looked at Hayden frowning. Then it hit him it wasn’t true. Hayden had been talking to his brother.

“Let’s go home, Brian,” Jack said grabbing the brunet by the back of the neck. “You leave these kids alone,” he said looking at the officer.

Brian gave Hayden one last look and the blond tried to give him a warm smile. There was no doubt in his mind that Hayden had done something to his brother. He vowed in that moment that he was going to make Hayden suffer. He would plan it out and then make him pay. Days later it had been ruled that Brad had a freak accident but Brian knew better.

***

**PRESENT DAY**

Brian gasped as he woke up. He looked around his bed and frowned. He got up from the bed and walked over to the window. He missed Justin. The blond knew exactly what to say or do to calm him down. He just needed to wait and soon enough Justin would be back in his arms. He needed to relax. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his cell phone from the top.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked startled.

“Nothing,” Brian assured him.

“Why are you calling so late?” Michael sat up in the bed and looked at the body lying next to him. He knew there had to be something wrong with the brunet to be calling so late.

“Why are you whispering?” Brian pointed out.

“No. I’m not,” Michael pulled the covers away to get away from the bed.

“Are you with someone?” Brian asked, smirking.

Michael sighed. “Yes.”

“Who?” Brian asked, intrigued.

“Ben,” Michael told him.

“Larsky?” Brian frowned and didn’t want to believe it.

“Bruckner,” Michael almost yelled. “Jesus, Brian.”

Brian was impressed. He smiled and approved right away. “He is hot, Mikey.”

“Yeah,” Michael told him. “What’s going on, Brian?”

Brian sighed and went back to sit down on his bed. “I miss Justin.”

Michael didn’t know what was going on. He knew that Brian and Justin weren’t talking to each other. He had talked to the blond and Justin had told him that everything was okay and that soon he would be back with Brian. He just didn’t get them. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“You don’t have to, Mikey,” Brian protested.

“I know,” Michael told him.

Brian sighed and hung up. He laid back and waited for Michael. He tried to forget about Hayden and Brad and everything else. He just thought about Justin and knew he was going to be okay.

***

Hayden woke up and groaned. He got out of his bed and stared pacing. He needed to do something about Brian soon. Ever since he found out that Brian knew about what happened in the woods he was worried. Brian had been planning to do something to him for so long and he was scared. He was sure that Brian knew what he had done to his brother. He had to get rid of the brunet soon. Then everything would be buried in the past. He smiled as he got back in the bed. He knew that Justin would help him. He knew that the blond had to hate Brian after their breakup. In the morning, he would talk to Justin. Tonight he would try to sleep and forget all about Brad who still haunted his dreams.


	19. Not As Planned

Justin was getting his books out of his locker when he felt someone behind him. He sighed and turned around knowing who it was. “What’s up?”

“I know,” Hayden told him.

“Know what?” Justin asked.

“What that bastard did to you. He broke your heart to pieces, didn’t he?” Hayden watched Justin’s expression and knew that the blond didn’t want anyone to know. “Come with me.”

Justin closed his locker and followed Hayden. He knew that Hayden had a plan, a horrible plan that he was going to be part of. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to be in Brian’s arms again. He entered the classroom behind Hayden and sat down on the desk. He looked at Hayden who was just staring at the floor. Justin’s mind wandered off.

_“I have the perfect plan,” Brian said to Justin._

_“I don’t like any of them so far, Brian,” Justin shrugged. He didn’t think they would work._

_Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_“Maybe your brain dried up. You used to come up with really good things. Like that thing with Mr. Rogers,” Justin smiled as he nodded._

_Brian frowned and shook his head. “That was Chris’s idea.”_

_“Oh. Well, how about burning my locker?” Justin asked with an arched brow._

_“Chris again,” Brian muttered._

_“Mmm,” Justin licked his lips. “Tripping me into the floor?”_

_“That was me,” Brian said smiling._

_“Asshole,” Justin shook his head as he rolled his eyes._

_Brian frowned and grabbed Justin by the waist. “Sorry?”_

_Justin smiled and nodded. He kissed Brian on the cheek and then moved to the brunet’s lips. “You are so hot,” He licked his man’s lips._

_“Could you two stop that?” Chris asked, coming into Brian’s room._

_Justin groaned and moved away from the brunet. He sat down in the bed and waited to hear what Chris was doing there._

_“What’s up?” Brian asked._

_Chris asked a brow. “Do I have to answer that question right now?”_

_Justin laughed at Chris’s remark. Brian used his tongue in cheek expression and waited._

_Chris smiled and turned to look at Justin. “Do you know how you said that Hayden suspected that something was going on between you and Brian?” Chris asked but didn’t let Justin answer. “I suggested something to Tracy and she said she would help me.”_

_“What did you tell her?” Brian was alert immediately._

_“Relax,” Chris smirked. “She’s just going to tell Anna about this one time someone put a camera in her cousin’s room. The power of suggestion my friend.”_

_Justin pouted not understanding what Chris had done. Brian smirked and nodded._

_“What?” Justin asked._

_“Anna is going to tell Hayden about it,” Chris smiled from ear to ear. “He will get the idea in his head.”_

_“And he is going to do it to me to see if Brian and I are together,” Justin whispered. “Ugh. He’s going to see me naked.”_

_Brian rolled his eyes. “I have an idea.”_

_Justin sighed and hoped he liked this one better. “What is it?”_

_“We can have a huge fight and break up,” Brian told him._

_“But why would you fight?” Chris asked._

_Justin shrugged._

_“I caught you fucking someone else,” Brian told him._

_“Sounds good,” Chris told him._

_“As much as I love you, I won’t do it,” Justin told them._

_“It could be all made believe. I could get there before anything happens. Call Shawn over and kiss him and I’ll interrupt you guys,” Brian told him. “But don’t tell him anything of what we are doing.”_

_Justin sighed as he heard Brian and Chris discussing the details. “Are you guys sure this is going to work?”_

_“Yes,” Brian said. “My brother turned him down and it drove him mad. He would see you as the victim in all this.”_

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Chris looked at Brian and Justin._

_Justin smiled and Brian and kissed him. “I do.”_

“I’m going to make him pay, Justin,” Hayden’s voice snapped Justin’s back into the present.

Their plan had worked and now Hayden was making his own. Justin just nodded, waiting to hear all that the blond was going to tell him.

“We can do it really painful,” Hayden smiled wickedly. “Killing all of his friends.”

“We have friends in common. I don’t think so. Plus I just want to hurt Brian and no else,” Justin really didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Hayden frowned and then nodded. “Okay. I can live with that.”

“Well, good,” Justin was sure that Hayden was fucking sick. He just hoped that they could get him to admit all he had done. “What do you want to do?”

“I’m going to kill him, Justin,” Hayden looked at Justin’s reaction. The blond was surprised but Hayden didn’t care.

“What?” Justin asked really slowly. That was the last thing he had expected to hear but when he thought about it, not really. Not when it was Hayden saying the words.

“For what he did to you. And what he has done to me,” Hayden waited for Justin to say something.

Justin got up from the desk and nodded. “I’ll help you.”

Hayden smiled sweetly and Justin was starting to see Hayden for what he really was. Just evil.

***

“So, all we do is wait?” Chris asked as Brian paced in front of him.

Brian nodded. He was worried that something would go wrong.

“Can you relax? Everything is going to be okay. We are going to make him confess. It will be okay,” Chris assured him.

“I’m not so sure. I have a bad feeling,” Brian told him while he moved his jaw around making a weird popping sound.

“Stop that. It’s disgusting,” Chris didn’t like hearing the sound that was coming out of Brian’s jawbone.

Brian rolled his eyes and grabbed his box of cigarettes.

“Can I have one? You are affecting my nerves” Chris was trying to make Brian smile, but it was hopeless.

“Here” Brian gave the box to Chris and walked away with his cigarette. He walked away to think about what he was feeling. He missed his brother and he was going to make Hayden pay. He would take his revenge. He just didn’t want anything bad happening to Chris and definitely not Justin.

***

Justin licked his lips as he watched Hayden rocking in the bed with his eyes closed. “I have an idea.”

Hayden’s eyes popped open and he stared at Justin.

“I thought that we could make Brian come to us by kidnapping one of his friends,” Justin hoped that Hayden liked what he was saying.

“I like it,” Hayden got up from the bed and crawled to where Justin was. “I like you.”

Justin’s breath hitched. Hayden smiled and kissed him. He let his hands roam freely. Justin’s heart was beating really hard. He couldn’t take it. He pushed the blond away from him and got up.

“What?” Hayden asked. “Don’t you like me?”

Justin felt his skin running cold. He was disgusted to say the least. “I do. It’s just…with what happened to me. I’m just a little bit scared. I came out of a relationship that turned violent. I’m sorry, is not you. It’s me.”

Hayden’s eyes showed nothing but hatred. “I’m going to kill him, Justin. For you. He is a fucking asshole.”

Justin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He sat back on the floor and put his hand over Hayden’s. “Let’s just finish planning this. The sooner is done, the better I will feel.”

“Michael,” Hayden interlaced his hand with Justin’s. “We’ll take Michael with us and Brian won’t have another option but to follow us.”

“Michael?” Justin asked, taken aback. “Wait a minute. He had nothing to do with this.”

“I know that, Justin,” Hayden sat down on the floor in front of the blond.

“Then why bring him into this?” Justin asked, worried of what would happen. He didn’t like Hayden’s plan at all. “I think we should take Chris. You know how much I hate him.”

Hayden shook his head. “Michael and that’s final.”

Justin swallowed and nodded. The plan was to bring Chris into the whole mix, not Michael. Things already were turning to be not what they had planned. “Fine.”

“What are you guys doing?” Shawn asked from the door. He saw that Hayden and Justin were holding hands and he frowned. There was something wrong.

“Get away,” Hayden yelled at him. “Get out of my room.

“I’m not inside your room,” Shawn pointed out. He looked at Justin with a questioning face but the blond just looked away. “What are you guys doing?”

“Get the fuck out!” Hayden hissed, getting up.

Justin kept staring at the floor. He still felt weird about what had happened with Shawn. Shawn frowned and nodded. He walked away but it wasn’t over. He was going to find out what they were doing. He went outside and got into his car. He didn’t move from there until Hayden and Justin came out. Then he started following them.

***

“Hello?” Brian asked, knowing perfectly well who it was.

“How you been, Brian?” Hayden asked cheerfully.

“What the fuck do you want?” Brian looked at Chris with a smile.

“I want to meet with you. We have a few things to talk about,” Hayden looked at Justin who was serious. He rolled his eyes and moved his cell phone away. “Relax, Jus.”

Justin nodded and tried to relax.

“I’m with Justin,” Hayden told him.

“So, what do you want me to say?” Brian closed his eyes and hoped that Justin was okay.

“I know that you two were together. And I have proof if you don’t want your friends to find out then I suggest that you meet me. I want money. What do you think?” Hayden smirked. “I want you to meet me at the school on the roof in…two hours. Don’t be late, Brian.”

Brian stared at his cell phone and sighed.

“What did he say?” Chris asked.

“He wants to meet me at the school. Two hours from now,” Brian rubbed his face. “Maybe…fuck!”

“You are having second thoughts,” Chris said.

Brian nodded and closed his eyes. He just needed to relax. He was doing the right thing. “I just don’t want anything bad happening to you or Justin.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Chris asked.

Brian started pacing again. He did love the blond and he knew that Justin loved him back. There was never a doubt in his mind and now Justin was showing him how much he did by helping him. He looked at his watch and shook his head. It was going to be two very long hours.

“I’m going to go home. So that way Hayden and Justin can kidnap me,” Chris smirked.

Brian nodded and watched him go. He sighed knowing something was wrong. He just could feel it.

***

Justin licked his lips not sure what was going to happen next. “I think Chris is better. Brian and he are closer.”

“No,” Hayden said as he looked at his watch. “Brian and Michael are best friends. Chris just hangs a lot with Brian. Trust me.”

Justin cleared his throat and waited. He didn’t want to hurt Michael. No one else was supposed to get involved. He frowned and thought about calling the whole thing off and going home.

“What are you thinking about?” Hayden studied Justin’s face.

“Nothing. I’m just waiting,” Justin answered.

Hayden nodded and stared at Justin with a little smile. “Whatever made you look his way?”

“What?” Justin turned his head to look at Hayden, wondering what he was talking about.

“Brian. Why were you with him?” Hayden arched a brow waiting for an answer. “What were you thinking?”

Justin looked to the front and sighed. “I don’t know. I guess I was horny.”

Hayden laughed. “Yeah. That happens. So, Shawn knew about you two.”

Justin frowned not sure where Hayden was going. Hayden kept silent for a second not sure if he had given too much information. He didn’t want Justin to know that he had watched the whole thing that had happened a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, I told him. I needed someone to confide in. He told you, right. Well, I knew that you would know what to do,” Justin hoped that Hayden wouldn’t ask anything else. “I’m glad.”

“Yes,” Hayden said. “Who else knows about it?”

“On my part. No one else,” Justin lied.

“Good,” Hayden looked at his watch. “Get out.”

“What?” Justin frowned, not sure what was going on with Hayden.

“Get the fuck out of the car and go wait for him. I’ll drive by and wave at you and you’ll talk to him while you walk towards me. It’s dark no one is going to see anything,” Hayden explained. “We’ll grab him and go to the school.”

Justin got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the house. He looked at his watch and thought about calling Brian and telling him what was going on but Hayden was watching him. So all he could do was wait.

“Justin,” Michael said as he saw the blond standing in front of his house once he got there.

“Hey,” Justin was nervous. He knew a lot could go wrong and someone could end up hurt. “I need to talk to you.”

“It’s everything okay?” Michael asked, frowning. “Come on inside.”

“No,” Justin told him quickly. “I…I can’t.”

Michael frowned and moved to where Justin was. He put his hand on Justin’s shoulder and arched both his brows. “What’s wrong, Jus?”

“Hey, guys,” Hayden, said.

“What are you doing here?” Michael asked, turning around. He looked from Justin to Hayden and knew something was wrong. “What’s going on?”

“You should come with us, Michael,” Hayden watched the dark haired teen, making sure Michael didn't take off suddenly.

“What the hell for?” Michael asked, frowning. “Justin, did he do something to you?”

Justin looked at the ground.

“It wasn’t me,” Hayden shrugged. “It was your best friend.”

“Brian? What did he do?” Michael asked. “What’s wrong with Brian?”

“Hold him, Justin,” Hayden pulled out a piece of rope.

“What the fuck?” Michael was about to move when he felt Justin holding him from the back.

“I’m sorry,” Justin whispered to Michael.

“What the fuck do you want?” Michael asked.

Hayden punched Michael in the stomach. “I want bait. And you are it.”

“Tie him up,” Hayden smirked when he saw Michael’s face. He handed the rope to Justin.

Justin did what Hayden told him and tied Michael’s hands. “Sorry.”

“What are you doing?” Michael asked looking at his friend or who he thought was his friend. “Justin?”

Justin stayed silent.

“Stop your whining,” Hayden laughed and gagged Michael.

“Now what?” Justin asked.

“Come on. Let’s go,” Hayden walked ahead with Michael behind and then Justin. “We’ll just wait for Brian to show up. He really is about to have an accident.”

Michael tried to run but Justin had a good hold on him. He closed his eyes and prayed that they would be stopped. He didn’t want anything bad happening to Brian. He was pushed in the back seat and then they drove away.

“You might think that we are crazy, Michael,” Hayden looked through the rearview mirror and smiled. “Maybe a little.”

Justin sighed and put his seatbelt on.

“It’s going to be perfect. You went with Brian to talk to Justin. I, as Justin’s friend, went with him. They were trying to talk about their relationship when Brian tried to hit Justin and I got in the middle. We started pushing each other and next thing you know, we all fell from the roof,” Hayden smirked. “But not before Justin here…saved me and only me.”

Michael frowned. The plan was horrible. It would never work. He so hoped it didn’t. He looked in Justin’s direction and couldn’t believe that the blond had fooled everyone.

***

Justin walked behind Michael. He didn’t know what the fuck was going to happen next. The plan wasn’t going as it was supposed to go. They entered the school through the back and then went to the roof.

“We’ll wait here,” Hayden said stopping. He pushed Michael down and laughed when Michael grunted. “Pussy.”

Justin sighed. “Don’t hurt him.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything to him,” Hayden caressed Justin’s face. “For now.”

Justin pulled away and then looked to the horizon. He looked at the sky and knew it was going to rain soon. He sighed and hoped that Brian came soon and brought Chris with him to come up with a new plan. “What happened between you and Brian?”

“What?” Hayden asked as he sat down.

“In Aspen. Something happened. What was it?” Justin asked with a raised brow. He crossed his arms and waited.

Hayden shrugged as he looked up at Justin. “The truth is that we slept together but…he didn’t want me later on and we fought. It was stupid,” Hayden sat down and looked at his watch.

Justin sat down and looked at Michael who was struggling on the floor. He controlled himself from going over there and untying the man. In a couple of minutes Brian would be there and things would be done. He looked at Hayden and remembered what the blond told him a couple of seconds ago. He shook his head and didn’t believe one word. He already knew what had happened. He trusted Brian. He smiled remembering the day that Brian decided to tell him everything.

_”That was amazing,” Justin removed his legs from around the brunet’s waist and Brian pulled out of him._

_“It always is,” Brian put his head on top on Justin’s chest and smiled when the blond started running his fingers through his hair._

_“Brian, do you trust me?” Justin asked._

_Brian turned his head and looked at the blond with an arched brow. Justin just smiled and waited for the brunet to answer him. He looked away for a brief moment and stare at their surroundings. They were in the woods where Brian had brought him for a surprise picnic. He loved when Brian did romantic stuff. They were few and far in between and he cherished all the times he got. He smiled when he felt Brian’s lips on his cheek._

_“I trust you,” Brian told him._

_“Then tell me everything about you,” Justin whispered._

_Brian looked at the blond with an arched brow. He understood what Justin was asking him. He had told everything to Justin. The blond had managed to find every single detail about his life…except what had happened between him and Hayden. He felt his chest tightening and he moved away from the blond, reaching for his clothes._

_“Brian,” Justin bit his lower lip and did the same as the brunet. They got dressed in silence. “It’s getting late. We should head home,” Justin was looking at the sky as it darkened slowly. He wondered what had happened to the blue sky. He wondered what had happened just a few seconds ago. He hated when Brian closed up to him and nothing would make him talk._

_“No,” Brian turned around and sighed. He walked over to Justin and grabbed his hand. “Come on.”_

_“Where are we going?” Justin asked._

_“There is something I have to show you,” Brian said, as he kept walking ahead not saying anything. He had his hand wrapped around Justin’s tightly. His heart was beating fast; he was so scared. Scared of what he would say and what Justin would do. They got in the car and didn’t talk at all. Brian was driving but didn’t say where they were going. “We are here.”_

_Justin swallowed as he looked at the dark woods. “What is here?”_

_“Get out,” Brian told him brusquely._

_Justin did and then followed Brian. They didn’t stop until they reached a lake. The place was closed and it looked abandoned._

_“We used to spend the summer here,” Brian said._

_Justin just listened, not wanting Brian to stop talking._

_“It was nice. It was my favorite place in the world. Except when it was dark,” Brian licked his lips and looked at Justin. “My brother died here.”_

_“What?” Justin was shocked._

_“His name was Brad. He died when he was fourteen. Well, I think Hayden killed him,” Brian just stared at the unmoving water. “I’m sure he did.”_

_Justin shook his head. His mouth was hanging open and his skin was so cold. “Bri.”_

_“I didn’t like Hayden much. But he was Brad’s friend so I talked to him,” Brian licked his lips and pushed the memories from the past away._

_“What happened?” Justin asked._

_“They were here when it happened. I had seen them. Hayden was in love with him but my brother didn’t feel the same,” Brian swallowed hard. “Then I left. I fucking left him to die.”_

_“No,” Justin walked over to Brian and hugged him. “It wasn’t your fault. No. Don’t say that.”_

_“If I had stayed…”_

_“Shhh,” Justin shook his head. “No. It wasn’t your fault.”_

_Brian scratched the side of his forehead. His eyes were full of unshed tears. He grabbed Justin’s head and kissed him. “All I want to do is make him pay,” he said in a really low voice._

_Justin closed his eyes. He wanted to help Brian. He wanted Brian to think of something else but revenge. It wasn’t healthy._

_“I don’t want to kill him if that’s what you are thinking,” Brian told him. “I want to make him pay. I want him to confess to it. I want everyone to know even if they don’t do anything to him because it was so long ago.”_

_Justin sighed not sure how Brian planned on doing that. “I don’t understand. Why did you become best friends with him then?”_

_Brian smirked. “I wanted to be close to him. So I would know how to get him.”_

_Justin just nodded and pulled away. He looked at the lake and then at Brian. “What happened between you and Hayden in Aspen?”_

_Brian licked his lips and stayed silent, his body shaking slightly. He didn’t want Justin to know._

_“Brian. Tell me,” Justin’s voice quivered a little. He was scared of what he was going to because deep down he had an idea. Why Brian closed up to him everything time he touched him…_

_“He raped me,” Brian whispered._

_…deep down Justin knew it. Every time he tried to make love to Brian and the brunet would freeze. He knew it every time he looked inside the hazel eyes when they were talking about Hayden and only found hate and pain._

_Brian didn’t move, waiting for Justin to say something._

_“What happened?” Justin asked as he moved closer to the brunet._

_Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and only saw love and concern in them. He grabbed Justin’s hand and felt better. “After he drugged me,” Brian sighed and let go of Justin’s hand. “He did what he wanted with me.”_

_Justin grabbed Brian’s hand again. He took a step forward and Brian backed away pulling his hand with him. “Brian.”_

_“Don’t say anything,” Brian ran his fingers through his hair and cursed under his breath. He looked to where the lake was and could swear that he saw his brother for a few seconds smiling at him. “I guess at some point I started screaming. That’s when Lindsay came in and she…stabbed him. She says that she was aiming at his thigh but…anyway; it was one hell of a night. I didn’t want to accuse him. That’s not the crime I wanted him to pay for.”_

_“That’s why you hate him. Another reason to hate that bastard,” Justin said with a breaking voice and teary eyes._

_Brian looked at him and walked towards Justin. “Don’t cry.”_

_“I think I hate him too,” Justin whispered as his fingers ran through the brunet’s hair._

_Brian just hugged the blond really hard.”_

“He’s here,” Hayden said smiling.

Justin got up slowly as Brian walked over to them.

“Hello, Brian,” Hayden smirked.

“What the fuck do you want?” Brian asked arching a brow and crossing his arms.

Hayden shrugged and smiled widely. “I want you to pay for what you did to Justin.”

“Really?” Brian asked and nodded. “Does that mean you get to pay for what you did to Brad?”

Hayden frowned and shook his head. “I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Bullshit!” Brian hissed.

Justin helped Michael up and started untying him. “Don’t move,” he whispered.

Michael didn’t know what was going on but he knew he wasn’t moving. He looked at Justin and couldn’t believe he had doubted the blond. He gave him a little smile before they both turned to look at Brian and Hayden who were yelling at each other.

“No! No!” Hayden put his hands on his ears to block out Brian.

“Yes!” Brian hissed. “You killed him!”

“He deserved it!” Hayden yelled with all his might. A tear made it down his face. “I loved him so much and he didn’t want me,” Hayden looked at the floor then as his hands and saw them shaking more than felt them. “I didn’t want to do it. It got out of hand and he…he wouldn’t wake up. I called him but he wouldn’t open his eyes.”

Brian just stood there frozen. He knew what Hayden had done but still it was hard hearing him admitting it. He closed his eyes and tears fell down. He cleaned then quickly and looked back to the shadows. He looked at Hayden again and wanted to kill him. “You didn’t love him. You wouldn’t have done that to him.”

Hayden looked at Brian and glared. “He deserved it!” Hayden smirked and took a step forward. “Just like you deserved to be hurt. You looked just like him. You were so good.”

Brian made a fist and punched him hard. Hayden just started laughing.

“It’s over now,” Hayden told him. “I am going to kill you.”

“Did you got all that?” Brian asked.

Chris came forth from the shadows and nodded. “It’s a wrap up.”

Hayden opened his eyes wide when he saw the camera in Chris’s hands. “Hand it over.”

“The fuck I will,” Chris told him and moved back.

“I will kill Michael,” Hayden said and turned around moving towards where Michael and Justin where.

Michael ran away from him to where the door was. Then he turned around and shrugged. “I don’t think so. I like living just fine.”

Hayden frowned not sure what the fuck was going on. He turned to look at Justin and glared at him. “What the fuck is going on? Why did you let him go?”

“I don’t want to hurt Michael,” Justin told him.

Brian frowned, not liking how close Hayden was to Justin. “It’s over Hayden. You have nothing against us.”

Hayden shook his head. “Why Justin? Don’t you want to hurt Brian? We have to get rid of Michael too.”

Justin shook his head.

“But he hurt you,” Hayden whispered.

“He is not you, Hayden. Brian is not a monster. He would never hurt me,” Justin told him.

“Brian hurt you. He choked you and…he was going to hit you. He called you names,” Hayden hissed. “I saw him hurting you. I did! You cried for hours.”

“He never hurt me. No matter what you think you saw,” Justin spat out.

Hayden frowned. He shook his head. He couldn’t believe he had been fooled. He grabbed his head, it hurt so much. Then he reached inside his pocket and felt the knife he had there.

“What’s wrong, Hayden?” Chris asked. “Cat’s got your tongue?”

Brian was behind Hayden when the blond pulled out the knife. He pushed Hayden to the floor and they started fighting for the knife. They were both holding the knife and moving from side to side when it slipped out of their reach. Then it started raining and everyone thought it was over but the knife was picked up by someone they didn’t expected.

“Shawn!” Michael yelled, surprised.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” Chris took a step back as he watched Shawn’s deadly gaze.

“I was following Hayden and Justin,” Shawn looked at the knife on his hand. “No one is hurting Hayden.”

Hayden pushed Brian away and ran to his brother. “Now we kill you all.”

Michael looked at Chris and raised both his brows. "He so got that from a movie," he whispered.

Chris smirked and then Shawn and Hayden moved forward and it didn't sound so funny anymore.


	20. The Bad Keeps Coming

Shawn stared at everyone as they stared back, looking worried. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his brother. That was going to be his job. “So you killed him,” Shawn whispered. “You killed Brad,” he frowned and shook his head not wanting to believe it.

Hayden frowned. “It wasn’t like that. It wasn’t my fault,” he looked at his brother and knew something was wrong but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. He just wanted to get rid of Brian and everyone else.

Shawn closed his eyes for a minute, remembering.

_“You are so great,” Brad said laughing._

_Shawn blushed furiously. “Stop it.”_

_“I’m going to kiss you,” Brad told him._

_Shawn swallowed hard and nodded. He closed his eyes and soon enough felt Brad’s lips on his. When he opened his eyes again, Brad was smiling at him._

_“What is it?” Brad asked._

_“You scare me,” Shawn told him. “Is this okay? I’ve never done this.”_

_Brad shrugged. “Me neither. But I just had to kiss you.”_

_Shawn nodded and grabbed Brad’s hand. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”_

_“Me neither,” Brad told him._

_“Me neither,” Brian said laughing._

_Shawn turned really red. “Oh my god.”_

_“Don’t worry. He is as gay as I am,” Brad said to Shawn._

_“I’m not!” Brian protested._

_“He is in the closet,” Brad told him. He laughed when Brian showed him the finger and walked away. Shawn couldn’t help but to fall in love with the brunet in front of him._

Brian took a step forward and Shawn glared at him.

“You won’t hurt him,” Shawn said to Brian as he looked at his brother. “You leave him to me.”

Hayden frowned as he looked at his brother. “What?”

“It was a lie,” Shawn hissed. “Brad was gay. He just didn’t want you!”

Hayden frowned and shook his head. “No.”

“Yes,” Brian said looking at Shawn. He didn’t know what Shawn was going to do but by the look in his eyes it wasn’t going to be pretty.

“He had a boyfriend,” Shawn said turning to look at his brother.

“Who?” Hayden asked frowning.

Shawn didn’t hesitate as he stabbed his brother, getting him just under the collarbone. “Me!”

“Oh fuck!” Justin yelled. He was rooted to the spot. “Don’t!”

“You fucking took him away from me!” Hayden yelled pushing Shawn back towards the edge of the roof.

“He was mine!” Shawn screamed.

“There is something seriously wrong with them,” Michael whispered to Chris. “They're unstable.”

“You ain’t kidding,” Chris opened his eyes in surprise as he watched Hayden and Shawn fell and Justin dived after them.

“Justin!” Brian screamed and ran to get his blond.

Michael and Chris were right behind him. The rain was just getting harder. When they got there, Justin was lying down holding Hayden and Shawn that were about to fall of the edge. They had landed on a second landing that wasn’t going to hold their weight.

“Don’t,” Chris said holding Brian back. He looked at the metal floor where Justin was trying to hold onto Shawn and Hayden. “That thing's old. It won’t hold their weight much longer.”“Justin, get out of there right now!” Brian hissed.“I can’t hold you both,” Justin said crying. “I can’t.”  
“Come here, Justin!” Brian was going out of his mind.

“Let me go,” Shawn told him. “Just let me go.”

Justin shook his head.

“I don’t want to die,” Hayden cried out. “Don’t let me go.”

“Justin!” Brian yelled again. “Please. I can’t lose you.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Shawn said looking at Justin. “But you are not for me. And I think Brad is waiting.”

“Stop talking like that,” Justin told him. He could feel his body slipping along with Shawn’s and Hayden’s.

Michael and Chris were dialing 911. They didn’t want to think of what was about to happen. Justin had to let go of one of them before he died along with both of them.

“They are slipping!” Justin yelled. “Help me.”

Chris had to stop Brian once again. “It won’t hold. You'll end up killing Justin.”

Brian frowned; he wanted to do something to get Justin out of there.

“It’s not your fault,” Shawn told him and grabbed Hayden’s hand away from Justin at the same time he let go of Justin.

“No!” Justin yelled as he watched the two blond’s falling. He stayed there not sure it was true. He wanted it all to be a dream. His arms went around himself as he started crying.

“Justin!” Brian yelled. “Please come here.”

Justin turned around.

“Did you hear that?” Chris asked. “It sounded like glass breaking.

“That can’t be. There’s isn’t a ceiling made of glass,” Michael pointed out and frowned.

“Slowly, Justin,” Brian said as he watched Justin crawling towards him.

“The pool!” Michael yelled.

“Isn’t it right below?” Chris asked.

Chris and Michael looked at each other and then took off running towards the pool. Justin crawled to where Brian was extending his arms. Once he was back on the roof Brian kissed him hard.

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Brian hissed.

Justin started crying and the brunet hugged him. Then Brian pulled back and grabbed Justin’s hand.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“Come on,” Brian said.

When they arrived at the pool, Chris was swimming to the edge with Shawn in his arms. Michael was just getting out and turned around to help Chris get Shawn out of the pool. Brian frowned as he looked at the water, he could clearly see the blood in it.

“Is he dead?” Justin asked, frozen as he stared at Shawn’s unmoving body.

Michael checked for a pulse and frowned. He tried CPR but it was hopeless. There was so much blood all around that he was sure that Shawn hadn’t drowned.

“This is just too close to home,” Brian whispered.

“Oh god,” Chris said crawling back. “He's dead.”

Justin closed his eyes and buried his head on Brian’s chest. In the distance, the sirens could be heard, but it was just too late. Shawn was dead and Hayden wasn’t anywhere in sight.

***

Justin sat down next to Brian. He put his arm around the brunet and waited like he had done for the past two weeks. He wouldn’t push Brian to say a thing. Brian turned his head to the side and looked at Justin. He smiled and leaned over to kiss his baby.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked Justin.

Justin nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Brian bit his lower lip and just nodded. He went back to staring at the floor. “He wasn’t part of the plan,” he whispered. “Things just took an ugly turn.”

“So many fucking secrets,” Justin kept on rubbing Brian’s back. “He was one of my best friends, you know.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and nodded. “I know.”

They stayed silent once again.

“Brad loved him,” Brian whispered. “For the first two years after Brad…he would sneak into my house and we would talk for hours.”

Justin smiled slightly.

“I never had the guts to tell him that I thought Hayden…I didn’t think he would ever believe it,” Brian sighed. “I never wanted to hurt anyone.”

“You didn’t.” Justin’s eyes watered. “You didn’t, Brian. Are you listening to me?” He pulled Brian’s head so that the brunet looked at him. “I want you to understand that it is not your fault.”

Brian cleaned the tear that ran down Justin’s face then he kissed him.

“Can you hold me, please?” Justin straddled Brian’s body.

Brian wrapped his arms around him and both of them cried silently, getting the strength that they needed from one another.

“Why couldn’t it be Hayden?” Justin asked and new tears were born. “Why not him?”

“I don’t know, Justin. I don’t know,” Brian had wished the same thing.

There was a knock on the door and Justin moved away from Brian quickly. Jack came inside and smiled at Brian.

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” Justin said, about to walk out.

“No,” Brian grabbed Justin’s arm. “I want my dad to meet you.”

Justin frowned. “He knows who I am.”

Brian looked at Jack. “He’s my boyfriend, Dad,” he looked at Justin’s surprised face.

Jack just stayed there staring at Brian. He didn’t know what to say. He had come to his son’s room to talk to the brunet. To try and fix what he had done for years. Hitting him and partly blaming him for what had happened to Brad. He just sighed and went over to his son and hugged him tightly because he loved him and because he was alive and nothing else should matter. “I’m sorry.”

Justin frowned because that’s the last thing he was expecting. Brian gasped; his father hadn’t hugged him in years.

“I was so mad,” Jack lamented. There were tears running down his face. “It’s wasn’t your fault.”

Brian closed his eyes and started crying on his father’s shoulder. Justin cried with him.

Finally when Jack pulled away, everyone had calmed down. “I started therapy about a week ago,” he said shrugging. “When I found out all that happened with you and the boys over at the school…I knew I had failed you. I did so many things wrong…because I couldn’t let go. I was still mad that…Brad wasn’t here. And you…you went unnoticed.”

Brian bit his lower lip and sniffled.

“I thought…I don’t know what happened, Brian. I thought things were going to be okay. But they weren’t,” Jack shut his eyes and then let go of his son. He opened his eyes and looked at Justin.

Justin cleaned his tears quickly and crossed his arms. He cleared his throat and watched as Jack turned to leave. “You know…”

Jack turned around and looked at Justin.

“I always thought you were a bad father,” Justin told him.

Jack frowned. “I am.”

“No, you just…lost your way there for a while,” Justin gave him a small smile. Part of him was still angry with Jack but part of him wanted to understand at least.

Jack nodded and grabbed the knob. He looked at Brian and smirked. “Uh, I think your mother is going to have a fit,” he said before he left.

Brain smiled a little bit and nodded. “Jus,” he extended his hand to the blond.

Justin threw his arms around his man and held him. They stayed hugging for a very long time; words weren’t necessary.

***

Chris looked at the time and sighed. “I have to go,” he really didn’t want to.

“I don’t want you to go,” Tracy gave him her best smile.

Chris groaned and kissed her yet once again. “I wish I could stay. Soon…” he sighed. “Soon we are going to be together.”

Tracy smiled, she was so happy. “Okay, be careful.”

Chris nodded and walked to his car. She stayed outside watching him. Once he got in and started the car he frowned. There was something wrong and he could feel it in every bone in his body. Looking through the rearview mirror, he tried to see something but it was dark and he just wasn’t going to turn on the light. Chris rolled down the window and smiled at Tracy. “Remember what I told you.”

Tracy frowned. “What was that?”

Chris sighed and opened the door. He threw it shut and walked over to her.

“What?” Tracy asked smiling sure that Chris was using an excuse to stay a little longer.

“I want you to get in the house and lock the door,” Chris was dead serious.

Tracy frowned. “What?”

“Do it,” Chris looked back at the car. “And call the cops,” he told her as the person in the car sat up and smiled at them.

“Oh fuck!” Tracy grabbed Chris’s arm. “Come on.”

“Go inside!” Chris yelled at her. “And do what I told you.”

Tracy shook her head. “I’m not leaving you!”

“Aw, love,” Hayden spat out as he got out of the car. He had planned on killing Chris once they drove away but plans could be changed. He knew that the blond had spotted him and had to act quickly.

Chris glared at him as he got in front of Tracy so nothing would happen to her. He looked at the bat that Hayden had in his hands and knew it wasn’t going to be good.

***

Justin sat up in the bed startled from the sound of thunder outside. He looked at Brian but the brunet wasn’t there. “Brain,” he said as he quickly got out of bed. He looked around the dark room. He spotted Brian outside on the balcony. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind. “What are you doing out here?”

“Just thinking,” Brian grabbed Justin and put him in front of him. He kissed him hard and then moved his mouth to Justin’s neck. “I want you.”

Justin smiled. “You can have me.”

Brian interlaced his hand with Justin’s and walked back inside the blonde’s room. He pushed Justin on his back and got on top of him. He pulled back and looked at the night stand where his cell phone had started ringing. He ignored it and went back to kissing the blond.

“Aren’t…you…going…to answer?” Justin asked in between kisses. The phone had stopped and then started to ring again.

Brian shook his head. “Let it ring,” he said pushing Justin’s shorts down.

“But it hasn’t stop. At least turn it off,” Justin suggested and then went to answer it while Brian took off his sweats. He smirked and hit the call button.

“I have your friend,” Hayden laughed and then hung up.

“Oh, shit!” Justin hissed.

“What is it?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian and told him what he heard on the phone. They didn’t lose anytime in getting dressed. In a flash Brian was in his car with Justin, driving to Chris’s house.

“What else did he say?” Brian asked.

“That’s all,” Justin frowned. He was scared that Hayden would kill Chris; that he had done it already.

Brian gripped the wheel and just drove.

“You are going too fast!” Justin screamed.

Brian wasn’t listening. Justin frowned when he heard the sirens. There was a cop following them. Justin thought that could be a good thing and then it started raining.

“You can never win,” Justin murmured to himself. “Where is he, Brian?”

“I don’t know!” Brian yelled and kept driving to Chris’s house.

“Brian, please,” Justin said. “Slow down.”

Brian looked at Justin and was angry. “He could be dead.”

Justin frowned and looked to the front, his eyes widening. “Brian!”

Brian looked back at the road and slammed on his brakes, not wanting to hit the dog that was crossing the street. The cop behind them hit them sending them against the wall of the metal bridge.

Hayden who had been following them from a distance smirked as he saw everything happening. “Luck is on my side.”

Chris frowned and closed his eyes from the passenger side where he kept struggling. Tracy was tied in the back, crying nonstop.

***

Justin was breathing hard. He didn’t know if he could move. Everything had happened so fast. “Brian,” he whispered. He looked at the brunet who had his eyes closed and his head on the wheel. “Brian,” his voice sounded strangled. “Oh god,” he quickly searched for Brian’s pulse and sighed with relief when he found it.

The cop got out of his car and rubbed his neck. He called for back up and an ambulance. Then walked to the car where Justin and Brian were. He looked through the window and saw that Justin was awake. “Are you okay?”

Justin undid his seatbelt and got out. He was feeling a little bit dizzy. At least it had stopped raining. “I’m okay, but my boyfriend is inside.”

The cop frowned.

“You have to help him,” Justin said.

“I called an ambulance,” the officer said. “Why were you going so fast?”

Justin was about to answer when out of the corner of his eye he saw the car approaching. It was Chris’s car but Hayden was driving.

Hayden got out of the car and smiled at the officer. “Do you guys need help?”

“You fucking asshole!” Justin hissed.

Hayden looked at Justin. “Is there a problem?”

Justin walked over to him and saw Chris on the passenger side looking very calm. He opened the door and looked at him. “Get out,”

Chris shook his head.

“Chris?” Justin asked not sure what was going on.

“Okay, let’s calm down here,” The officer said walking over to Justin.

Lightening struck and the light allowed Justin to see the crowbar that Hayden had in his hand. Another bolt and he saw that it was pushing into Tracy’s neck in the back seat. Justin froze not sure what he was going to do. He turned around and saw where Brian was in the car. He then made up his mind and walked over to where Hayden was.

“I’m not looking for trouble,” Hayden told him.

“Too bad!” Justin hissed. “Because I am about to break your neck.”

The officer moved quickly to handle the situation. He was going after Justin but things changed when Justin was a foot away from Hayden and the boy hit Justin on the arm with a crow bar. Justin fell back on the ground and yelled with all his might. Chris moved quickly and closed the door to his car.

Hayden looked back at Chris and glared.

“Put it down,” The officer yelled as he took out his gun and pointed it at Hayden.

Chris took the bat that Hayden had. He locked the car, with Tracy inside, and got out. “Are you okay, Justin?”

Hayden put the crowbar down. Justin got up and moved towards Chris.

“Are you okay?” Chris asked again.

“I’m fine,” Justin grunted as the pain throbbed through him. He held his arm and took deep breaths.

“How is Brian?” Chris asked.

“Turn around,” the officer yelled at Hayden.

Hayden turned around slowly as he took out his knife. When he felt the officer behind him he smiled. The cop pushed Hayden to the side of the car and checked him. When Hayden saw the gun to the side he pounced. He stabbed the officer in the outside of his thigh.

Justin and Chris turned back towards the car when they heard the shot, but didn't see Hayden or the cop.

“You stay here,” Chris told Justin and went to check what was going on.

The officer was on his side trying to reach for his gun. Hayden took the crowbar and hit him in the face, repeatedly. Chris was there in a second, lifting the bat and bringing it down. Hayden put the crow bar up and stopped the hit. Justin opened the car door and tried to get Brian out but the seatbelt wouldn’t budge. He closed the door again and didn’t know what to do.

“Fuck,” Chris yelled when Hayden cut his shoulder blade.

Justin ran to them and saw the crow bar on the ground. He was about to grab it when Hayden took it and threw it over the bridge. Then he got up with the bat in his hands.

“Looks like today, is just not your lucky day,” Hayden smirked and looked at Chris who was down gasping for air.

“Run!” Chris yelled from the ground.

Justin ran but towards Hayden. He pushed him onto the ground. He quickly backed away and moved towards Chris. “I can’t leave Brian,”

“You’ll pay for that!” Hayden got up.

Chris got up and pulled Justin with him. Hayden didn’t even look at Brian as he passed him by. He just wanted to kill Justin. Justin, not wanting to leave the brunet, pulled away from Chris with all his might, landing on his back. Chris turned around and saw Hayden smiling and lifting his bat.

“Stop!” Chris yelled getting in front of Justin.

Hayden didn’t care who he killed. He wanted to get rid of them before he went to get rid of Brian.

“Chris!” Justin yelled and pushed him away.

“I see how it is,” Hayden hissed; he had swung and hit nothing but air. “Who your new friends are!”

Justin looked around trying to find something to defend himself with. Chris had landed on his side. He got onto his feet quickly and ran away from Justin and Hayden.

“Guess he is a chicken,” Hayden laughed.

Justin frowned and kept backing away until his back hit the cool metal. He turned around and started climbing the bridge.

“Where do you think you are going?” Hayden asked pissed. He smiled maliciously as he followed Justin.

 

***

Brian opened his eyes but everything was blurry. He closed and opened them a few times until he could see normally again. He moaned when he felt the pain in his chest. He started coughing and it hurt even more. “Fuck,” he hissed as he tried to move. He tried to undo his seat belt but it was stuck. He looked for Justin but the blond wasn’t there. He was starting to get freaked out. He was about to start screaming for help when he saw Chris running towards him. He thought that the blond was going to stop but he just kept going. Brian’s brain took a minute to realize that Hayden supposedly had Chris but then Chris was running away. Then he remember that Justin was nowhere in sight.

“No!” Brian yelled with all his might when he realized what was going on at the end of the bridge. Hayden was going after Justin and there wasn’t a thing he could do. He fought against his restraints but it was hopeless. He started crying with desperation. He watched from afar as Justin tried to get away from the blond. Then Chris was running past him once again. He saw Tracy who was running behind him with her hands tied behind her. And he would have laughed at the whole situation if it wasn’t so serious. He shook his head trying to shake his dizziness away but it didn’t help. Soon enough he had lost consciousness once again.

 

***

Justin looked back and Hayden was just about three feet away from him. He was going slowly because his arm hurt like hurt but thankfully Hayden had the bat and couldn’t go as fast. Justin didn’t know where the fuck he was going. Once he climbed up all he could do was climb down and run. There was nothing else he could do.

“See, Justin,” Hayden shook his head. “Now you are all alone and no one cares.”

Then to make things worse it started raining again.

“Ah, my friend the rain,” Hayden chuckled. “It erases everything.”

“Why the fuck does it has to be raining and why does it have to be me?” Justin muttered as he kept on climbing away from Hayden. He gasped when he almost fell and tried to pull himself up but couldn’t. He was in pain because of his arm; he could barely hold on. “Fuck!”

“Lucky me!” Hayden smirked and got a leg on each side of Justin.

Justin looked up and frowned. He looked down and knew that if he let go he would only drown. The river was too strong, he was fucked either way.

“Any last wishes?” Hayden asked.

“Fuck you,” Justin hissed. He could only think of Brian and how would he help the brunet if he was dead.

Hayden smiled wickedly and raised the bat to hit Justin. Justin closed his eyes and heard two shots. He opened them quickly and saw Chris holding a gun. Hayden screamed in pain and his body fell to the side and into the river.

“Justin, are you okay?” Chris asked as he ran to him. He dropped the gun and climbed onto the bridge. He climbed slowly until he got to where Justin was.

“Where is Brian?” Tracy asked.

“He’s still in the car,” Justin started running to the brunet once his two feet were on the road.

Chris stopped to untie Tracy’s wrists and then ran with her to where Justin was trying to get Brian out of the car.

Tracy looked at the car behind them and then at Chris’s car. For some reason she started walking to the other side. “Ahhhh!” she screamed when she saw the officer lying on the ground.

Chris looked at her and ran to her. “Don’t look,”

“What happened to him?” Tracy buried her face on Chris’s neck.

“Hayden did it,” Chris whispered and then kissed her.

“Brian,” Justin whispered. “Bri, wake up please.”

But Brian didn't open his eyes.  
Justin checked his pulse and it was fading. That’s when he saw the shirt covered in blood. He followed the trail of blood that went up to Brian’s forehead. He pushed Brian’s bangs away and stared at the ugly gash that the blood was pouring from. “No!” he got up and reached for his cell phone then dialed 911.

“Is he okay?” Chris asked as he looked around. He didn’t trust that Hayden was dead. And he kept watching for the blond to appear any minute now.

The police arrived a few minutes later since the cop had already called them. Justin had been putting pressure to Brian’s wound. The place started to fill with people. They had cops running up and down the bridge, putting yellow tape all over the place, there were helicopters making rounds and Justin, Chris and Tracy were being asked question after question. Brian had been helped and taken to the hospital.

“Look!” Justin hissed. “We already told you everything that happened!”

Detective Sanders nodded and closed his pad.

“Can we go now?” Tracy asked.

“For now,” the detective told them.

Justin frowned and looked at Detective Gonzalez. “Did…did you find Hayden?”

She looked at him and shook her head. “We will get lucky if we find his body,” Detective Gina Gonzalez said. “The current is strong.”

“What if he is still alive?” Justin asked.

“You said you shot him,” Gina, the detective, said arching a brow.

“Yes, that was me. But what if he is still alive?” Chris asked.

“I don’t think so,” Sanders said. He looked towards the bridge and shook his head.

“But what if he still alive?” Chris asked yet again.

Gina frowned.

“What?” Chris asked. “It could happen. That guy is crazy.”

“He’s crazy. And his name is Hayden not Jason. He’s not coming back,” Tracy said.

Justin rolled his eyes. “I want to go see Brian,” he looked at Chris with a frown. “Can you take me?”

“Sure,” Chris said.

The three of them got in Chris’s car after the cops have gone through it. They had to go and make sure that Brian was okay.

***

Brian opened his eyes and found Michael smiling at him.

“Hey, you are up!” Michael yelled.

Lindsay, Daphne, Melanie, Alex, Emmett and Jonathan jumped from where they were sitting and walked closer to the bed.

“What happen?” Brian asked looking around, his friends where there but not Justin.

“You lost some blood,” Michael told him. “But it’s okay because Daphne and Melanie donated you some this morning. Are you feeling better?”

Brian tried to sit up and the guys helped him. “Where is Justin?”

“Told you he was going to ask,” Michael smiled at everyone else that was smiling.

Brian frowned. “Where is Chris? Where are they?”

“Right here,” Chris smiled as he entered he room with Justin behind him.

Justin practically jumped to where Brian was. The first thing they did was kiss each other and then smiled and kissed some more.

“Hey,” Lindsay said. “Could you save that for later?”

Brian looked at her and smiled. “No,” he said then went back to kissing the blond.

“We're so happy that you are okay,” Alex said. “The guys were here but they left to change. Some on them came in their pajamas. They are going to be back.”

Brian smiled and nodded. He looked at Justin who had his arm in a sling. “Are you okay?”

Justin nodded and ran his fingers through Brian’s hair. “I’m fine,” he smiled and kissed Brian.

Brian looked at Chris. “How about you?”

Chris grabbed the neck of his shirt and lowered it, showing them the bandage over his collarbone. “I am going to have just a little scar. Kind of cool,” he smirked.

“I’m so glad you guys are okay,” Emmett shook his head. “Hayden was crazy.”

“What happened with Hayden?” Brian asked, his hand caressing Justin’s hand.

“He’s dead,” Michael said.

“How?” Brian asked.

“I shot him,” Chris sighed. “He was about to kill Justin and I had to do something.”

Brian looked at Justin quickly. “I’m sorry I brought you into this mess.”

Justin shook his head and climbed onto the bed.

“Justin!” Daphne yelled. “What are you doing?”

Brian smiled and the two of them got comfortable. “Thank you,” he said looking at Chris.

“Maybe we should go and come back later,” Melanie pointed out. “I’m going to go grab something to eat.”

They got up and started to leave the room after hugging Brian or saying something to him.

Lindsay was the last one to leave. She looked at them and smiled. “I’m happy that everything is okay,” she smiled at Justin. “You take care of him.”

Brian and Justin stared into each others eyes and smiled. Justin kissed him. He would always take care of his brunet. Brian was thinking along the same lines with his baby.

***

Justin was sitting in Brian’s bed looking at the brunet. He watched as the man he loved prepared to leave. He swallowed not sure that he was going to be okay once Brian was gone. “I wish you didn’t have to leave.”

Brian looked up from where he was squatting on the floor, putting things in his bag. He let go of his socks and walked over to Justin. He put his arms around the blond and kissed him. “Me neither,” he sighed. “I never thought I would have someone with me, Jus. When I applied for college I didn’t see you as in my life. You were just this hot guy that liked to kick my ass once in a while.”

Justin smirked and nodded. Brian pushed Justin back on the bed and got on top of him. He kissed him hard and let his cock rub on Justin. Justin moaned and stuck his hand inside Brian’s pants. He started to jack Brian off.

“Brian,” Justin said in a hoarse voice. “I want to make love.”

Brian pulled away from the blond and went to lock his door. He came back and stripped off his clothes. Justin did the same and waited for Brian to get in the bed before he straddled him. They rubbed against each other, both hard and leaking. Brian reached for the lube and the blond took it away.

“I want to make love to you, Brian,” Justin whispered over the taller boy’s ear.

Brian stared with wide eyes. His mouth was slightly hanging open.

“I’m not gong to hurt you. Trust me, please,” Justin looked away not being able to stare at Brian in the face. “Let me erase him from your mind.”

Brian just stayed there not sure if he could move. Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and waited for an answer.

“I don’t know if I can,” Brian told him. “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s try,” Justin kissed him on the neck and then the mouth. He put the lube to the side and caressed Brian’s chest. “I’m going to love you.”

Brian’s hands gripped the sheets and he closed his eyes. He felt Justin’s feather kisses all around his body. He liked it but couldn’t relax knowing what they were about to do.

“It’s going to be okay,” Justin told him. He could feel how stiff Brian was and not in a good way. “Turn around,”

Brian shook his head. “I can’t,” he opened his eyes and stared at the blond.

Justin licked his lips and nodded. He kissed Brian’s jaw and then went down on the brunet’s body. He licked and sucked on Brian’s nipples. He was about to suck on Brian’s navel when the brunet grabbed him and pulled him up.

“I need to see your face,” Brian whispered.

Justin nodded and grabbed the lube. He put some on his fingers and then kissed Brian. Then his fingers slipping between the brunet’s crack.

“Jus,” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand.

“It’s me,” Justin whispered and kept going.

Brian gasped as he stared at Justin. He wanted so badly to let Justin in but he was so scared. He gasped and gritted his teeth as the pleasure coursed through him. Justin was watching him closely not wanting to hurt Brian. He added a second finger and Brian clamped down on him.

“Relax,” Justin sucked on Brian’s neck. Slowly he opened Brian up for him.

Brian took a deep breath. His whole body was burning up. He didn’t know why he was so scared. It was Justin who was touching him and he knew that but still it was difficult.

“I love you, Brian,” Justin pulled his fingers away when he thought that the brunet was ready. “I’ll go easy.”

Brian bit his lower lip and nodded. As soon as he felt the head of Justin’s cock breaching him he put his hands on Justin’s shoulders and stopped him. “Wait!”

“Let go,” Justin whispered. “I’m not going to hurt you, Bri. Let me in.”

After a while Brian relaxed a little bit. He snaked his arm around Justin’s neck. His other hand gripped the sheets and his legs wrapped around Justin’s waist. He couldn’t help it; tears started to fall down. He closed his eyes, wishing all the bad things that had happened to him could go away.

“It’s me,” Justin murmured. “I love you, Brian. I love you so much.”

Brian opened his eyes and nodded. He kept his eyes open wide as saucers as Justin kept pushing in. Justin just kept whispering encouraging words and caressing him all over.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked.

Brian was feeling the pain. He knew it would go away but the pain made him remember what had happened to him. He smiled when Justin started caressing him.

“This is going to be great,” Justin whispered as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed in.

Brian’s mouth fell open and his body arched from the bed. He gripped the sheets even harder and his eyes closed. It had never felt so good. “Jus!”

Justin kissed him and he slowly made love to Brian. He wanted to erase everything bad from the brunet’s body and mind. He let his tongue caressing the inside of Brian’s mouth. They both moaned with pleasure. Justin’s held on to Brian’s sweaty body as he started to accelerate the pace. He wanted to control himself but he just couldn’t. Being inside Brian was driving him wild.

“Fuck!” Brian moaned as Justin started to go faster. He was in heaven. He wanted to come so badly. He opened his eyes and saw that Justin had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Brian couldn’t help but smile seeing how much pleasure he was giving Justin.

Justin had one hand behind Brian’s neck and the other on his hip. He was so close. He let his body drop on top of the brunet and moved faster. Brian threw his head back and his eyes closed with the added friction. He held on tightly to the body on top of him and let go of everything he ever felt.

“Justin!” Brian yelled as he splashed his cum in between them.

Justin’s body shook and he spilled his seed inside the brunet. All his weight fell down on top of Brian. He opened his eyes and looked at Brian who was staring at him. “Are you okay?”

Brian broke into a smile and nodded. “I’m great,” he caressed Justin’s face. “You,” he whispered affectionately, putting so much feeling in one word.

Justin smiled and kissed him. He was about to pull out when Brian wrapped his arms around him.

“Don’t go,” Brian whispered with his eyes closed.

“You are the most beautiful being that I have ever laid eyes on,” Justin told him.

Brian blushed immensely. “You are just saying that.”

Justin shook his head. “It’s the truth,” he kissed him on the lips.

Brian wrapped his arms around him. He felt whole. He closed his eyes and knew that with Justin, he was complete. He wasn’t going to let go ever. Justin held him tightly knowing that everything was okay.

***

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Justin said as tears started to fall. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I know,” Brian whispered.

Justin hugged him tightly. They kissed for a while and finally pulled away when Brian’s flight was called.

“I’m going to call you,” Brian told him.

Justin nodded. “Okay.”

Brian kissed him quickly and turned around. He walked away from Justin and knew that he wasn’t going to make it. He needed the blond with him. He sighed and kept on walking.

“Shit,” Justin hissed. He turned around to leave but instead found himself buying a ticket at the last minute. He was going with Brian. He couldn’t stay behind. Once he had the ticket he rushed to find Brian.

“Can I help you?” The guy at the counter asked.

“I have a ticket for this flight,” Justin frowned when he saw the boarding door close.

“I’m sorry, sir, you are too late,” The guy told him.

Justin sighed. “I have to get in there.”

“Well, sir, we can arrange another flight for you,” the man told him.

“What’s your name?” Justin asked.

“John,” he arched a brow.

“Well, John,” Justin said. “I really need to get on that plane!”

“You can take another flight, sir,” John told him looking in the computer.

“I don’t want another flight!” Justin raised his voice. He glared at the man in front of him. “I need to find someone on that flight.”

John sighed. “There is nothing I can do. I am not going to open that door, sir.”

“Well, you have to.” Justin pointed out.

John looked at his coworker who was staring at them a little stunned. “I think this guy is nuts,” he whispered.

“You have no idea what the fuck you are saying!” Justin shouted. “I have to get in there and now!”

“Look, you either back away or I will call security,” John told him.

“Look, you stupid ass!” Justin hissed. “I need to get to someone on there. It’s an emergency. I really need to!”

“Well, you can’t!” John yelled.

Justin was pissed. He looked through the window and saw that the plane was still there. “You are just being an asshole!”

“That is it!” John grabbed the phone. “I’m calling security.”

“Justin,” Brian said as he watched the blond arguing.

“Hold on a minute, Brian, this fucking asshole…” Justin stopped talking and looked at the brunet. “Brian.”

Brian smiled. “I couldn’t get on the plane.”

Justin smiled and jumped into the taller man’s arms. He kissed Brian everywhere. He was so happy. He couldn’t let go of the brunet.

“Relax,” Brian said pushing Justin away from him. Then he smiled and hugged Justin tightly. “I couldn’t leave.”

“I bought a plane ticket but then John wouldn’t let me get in,” Justin glared at the man. He looked back at Brian and smiled. “I am so happy that you stayed. We can do anything together. Anything, oh god! I am so happy, Brian.”

Brian smiled. “Justin,” he said but the blond kept on talking a mile per minute. “Justin, Justin, Justin!” Brian yelled.

Justin stopped talking and arched a brow.

“Let’s go home,” Brian put his arms around him.

Justin had never been so happy.

***

Michael smiled as he spotted Brian and Justin by the bar. He grabbed Ben’s arm and walked with him towards his friends. “Guys!”

“Mikey!” Brian kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

“I’m so happy you stayed,” Michael looked at Justin. “Hey,”

Justin kissed him too and looked at Ben. “Hello.”

“Ben this is Brian and Justin,” Michael smiled widely.

““It’s nice to meet you,” Justin told Ben. “I mean, I have seen you around…but…well you know what I mean.”

Ben smiled and nodded.

“Don’t listen to, Sunshine. He already had a beer,” Brian said to them as his arm descended on top of Justin’s shoulders.

Justin pushed Brian away. “Ha, not funny,” he said as he started walking away from Brian. “Just for that, I’m going to dance without you,” he was walking backwards when he bumped into someone. He turned around ready to say sorry when he came face to face with Mr. Kern. “Oh, I…I’m sorry, Mr. Kern.”

Derek smiled and shook his head. “It’s okay and you can call me Derek. I’m not your principal anymore.”

“Right,” Justin smiled not sure what else to say.

The guys walked closer to Justin.

“I see all of you are here,” Derek smiled.

“This is really weird,” Michael told them. “Come on, Ben.”

Brian smiled as Michael and Ben walked to the dance floor. He looked at Derek and extended his hand. “Thank you,”

Derek didn’t know why Brian was thanking him but he shook his hand anyway. “You are welcome,” he smiled. “What am I being thanked for?”

“If it wasn’t for you, Justin and I would have never gotten together,” Brian explained.

“Ah, yes,” Derek smiled. “I’m sure you too were bound to find one another.”

Brian put his arm around the blond and nodded.

“This is kind of weird,” Peter said as he stood next to Derek with their drinks.

Brian and Justin laughed, both of them thinking that Peter and Michael were a lot alike.

“Well, I’m happy for you guys,” Derek grabbed his drink and walked away with Peter.

Justin watched them go and then turn to look at Brian. “They are a happy couple.”

“I guess,” Brian kissed Justin’s neck. He inhaled deeply and wanted nothing but the blond at that precise moment.

“Do you think one day we will be like them?” Justin asked.

“Old?” Brian asked frowning.

Justin laughed and shook his head. “They are not old. And I mean still together,” he smiled sweetly.

Brian looked at Justin and nodded. “I’m rooting for it. Now let’s go to the backroom.”

“Let’s dance first,” Justin kissed him and then pulled the brunet with him to the dance floor.

They were living their life together, happy with one another.

***

Adam closed the door to his house. He looked at his watch knowing that he was late. He should have hit the road hours ago. He opened his car and got inside. Then he drove away with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to reach his destination. He was going to college away from home. His life was perfect and then it all went down the drain when a piece of rope started choking him.

“Pull to the side,” Hayden hissed.

Adam frowned and did what he was told.

“Now drive through there,” Hayden tightened his hold on Adam.

“What do you…want?” Adam was struggling to get away.

“Stop here,” Hayden looked around. The place was deserted.

“Hayden, please,” Adam begged.

“I once told Justin that we should’ve killed all of Brian’s friends to hurt him. I should have known the minute he turned that idea down. He’s not like me. No one is like me,” he started strangling Adam. “I’ll start to hurt both of them before I kill them,” he smirked. “For now, I’ll just kill you.”

Adam struggled against Hayden but it was hopeless. Soon enough his vision was painted black. Hayden grabbed the rope from around the man’s throat and then opened the door to the car. He put it inside his backpack and took off the gloves putting them in the bag as well.

“I feel so good,” Hayden said taking a deep breath. “Now what’s on the agenda? Oh yeah, killing the rest of their friends,” Hayden smirked and walked away from the car. When he hit the road he started whistling. He walked along the edge of the road, waiting for a car to pass by and give him a ride back into town.

 

* * *

This is the end of this fic but of course there will be more. I hope you guys liked it. A million thanks to my amazing beta CuJo. Big thanks to Kamy and Mary who beta this chapter too. They know they are great. But I like to remind them in case they forget.  
: )


End file.
